Gone
by Sameo-AngelHeart
Summary: Ron is Gone... will Kim fall apart, or will she really be better off without him? Please Read and Review... COMPLETE! SOMEWHAT! STILL HAVE ONE CHAPTER TO GO!
1. Gone Away

Disney owns Kim Possible, the world, and everyone in it.  
  
Hi it´s me. I´m sorry not a whole lot of people enjoyed my other story Nothing Else Matters, but i just don´t want to go through the trouble of writing a 100000 if not a whole of people enjoy it. if you still want me to continue that story, I´ll need at least like 10 people who would really like to see it done. but until then, or probably not, I´ll try my hand at this story. i have had this idea for a couple days now. but it will probably ending up sucking also. Oh well. tell me what you think.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kim had always the girl who could do anything. Never doubtful of her abilities or lacking in her resolve, Kim always go the job done. And no Matter what, Kim always won. But all that ended one tragic, with a single event that altered her life. whether this was for the better, or for the worst, i cannot say. but Kim knew that her life would not be the same.  
  
Kim walked into Beuno Nacho, with her best friend, Ron Stoppable, rigth behind her as always. Beuno Nacho wasn´t that crowded that day, only a few other people were in the building at all besides them and the employees. One of them being Bonnie.   
  
Bonnie was just starting to get her food when she noticed Kim and Ron walk into the Fast Food Restaurant.   
  
"Oh look, it´s Kim Possible and her loser boyfriend. Having fun with him Kimmie?" Bonnie snided at them. she looked at them with a face of disguist. her voice dripped with a stinging aroma, much like that of a Scorpion, deadly and posinous.  
  
"Ron is not my Boyfriend! how many times do i have to keep telling you that!" Kim replied angerly. Bonnie and Kim shot eye daggers at each other, they meet their gaze´s and Ron could have sworn he saw sparks flying between the pair of eyes.  
  
"Oh boy... this isn´t going to end well..." ron muttered under his breath while he dropped his head and held it with his hand. Ron could hear the two arguing about something or another. probably cheerleading. as always... Ron sighed and walked over to the counter to order some food. he stepped up to meet a young man, with short brown hair, glasses, and pimpley face.   
  
"Oh hey Ron, you want the usual today...?" the boy said weakly, bored out of his mind, not at all trying to cover the boredom in his voice.  
  
"Ya... sure why not..." Ron replied weakly, but not out of boredom. something was wrong with Ron´s voice. It was usually cheerful, not it just held sadness. He kept his eyes downcast.  
  
The boy rang it up quickly and placed the order. he was about to give Ron the reciept when he remembered something. "Oh ya. Hey Ron, this came for you from Beuno Nacho Corporation. It´s a letter. No idea what it´s for and why they didn´t just mail it to you, but here you go." the boy handed the letter over to Ron.  
  
Ron took it and looked at it. Kim came out of her argument with Bonnie to find out what was going on.   
  
"Well aren´t you going to open it?" she asked Ron as she began to look at the envolope.  
  
Ron just tucked into his pocket and muttered "Maybe later..."  
  
"Oh what, you can´t even open a letter by yourself? You are such a total loser." Bonnie said snidely.   
  
ROn let out a deep sigh, and then looked rigth at Bonnie and smiled. "You know Bonnie, the only one your really hurting with those words is your self." Ron said glumly, contrary to his smiling face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked confused, but her voice still dripped with poison.  
  
"You know perfectly well what i mean Bonnie..." Ron said glumily, his eyes turned downcast once more, and his smile faded.  
  
"We´ll whatever loser, now out of my way." Bonnie said angerly as she pushed Ron as she started walking to get her food that just arrived.  
  
"You see Bonnie, it´s already happening." Ron said glumily as he began to walk to the door. "Come on Kim, Let´s go..."  
  
Kim wanted to interject that Ron didn´t even get his food. but she saw the Sadness in his eyes, and decided not to argue. Ron had been acting really funny for the past few weeks, every since she started going out with Josh. But Kim didn´t understand why Ron had been acting strange. She couldn´t but the two together.  
  
Kim followed Ron out the door. and saw him walking towards his house. Thats where he spent most of his time nowadays, what with Kim being to busy for him. she spent most of her time with Josh. She had begun to realize that they were slowly driftting away, and decided to spend today with Ron, and try to cheer him up. She didn´t know what was wrong with him, but she intended to find out.  
  
"What was that all about Ron?" she asked as she began to walk behind him.  
  
"Oh... nothing... don´t worry about it..." Ron said softly. Ron turned his gaze to the sky. it was cloudy, storm clouds were coming in, and he could hear the thunder.  
  
"No Ron, I wanna know what´s wrong. you been acting funny for the past few weeks. is there anything going on i should no about. Did someone hurt you Ron?" Kim Demanded that last part angerly  
  
"Yes... No..., Nevermind Kim. It´s nothing important. Don´t worry about little old me..." Ron said weakly, trying to put on a smile.  
  
"NO Ron. I wanna know who hurt you. I know you have a bully problem, puts never gotten you this down before. Who hurt you Ron. Tell me please. Im your friend." Kim grabbed his hand and asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Ron didn´t turn around to look at Kim. he just sighed deeply. "No one hurt me Kim, just look at me, not a scratch anywhere on me. but besides, why do you worry yourself over me, I´m nobody important..." Ron said weakly, the sadness emininent within his voice.  
  
"That´s not true Ron, you maybe a little weird, but that what makes you, you. you´re a great guy Ron, just like Josh." Kim immediatly regretted those last three words. not that they were´nt true, otherwise she wouldn´t have said them in the first place. Ron had never really liked Josh. When Kim asked why, all he said was he got a bad vibe from him. but never the less, it was Ron who had helpt Kim gain a hold of Josh.  
  
Ron shot a Kim a disparaging look, but then turned away again.  
  
"Why do you like him so much Kim, what make him so Great of a guy anyways?" Ron asked softly. his eyes downcast.  
  
"Ron, lets not talk about Josh right now. Let´s talk about you."  
  
"No, i wanna know talk about Josh, Kim! I wanna Know why you love him so much." Ron said angerly, as if he was on the verge of tears. He turned away. He had talked and acted like a child throwing a tantrum. Kim sighed and then dove in.  
  
"Ron, we have been over this. Josh is a great guy. He´s sweet, caring, understanding. He makes me feel good, and that is why i love him. If i lost him, i don´t know what i would do. I don´t i would ever be able to find someone so sweet and understanding. I don´t even know where to begin to look, would you?" Kim said dreamly as she began to talk about Josh, caught up in her little dream world of hers.  
  
"I don´t know where i would find another guy like him Kim." Ron sighed and muttered something that Kim´s trained ears picked up  
  
"I´de first try looking under your nose... and if that didn´t work, maybe up your ass..."  
  
"I´m sorry what was that?" Kim asked, not entirely sure if she had heard that correctly.  
  
"I said i would first try looking in your dreams Kim!" Ron said angerly and began to walk off again.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Ron! Why do you hate Josh so much. If you so much as breathe a word about the Mankey Monkey Conspiracy, i will walk off rigth now." Kim said angerly not moving from her spot.  
  
Ron turned around angerly and shouted "It´s not about the stupid Mankey Monkey Conspiracy!" he then returned his voice to normal volume "Kim, i have a really bad vibe about Josh, call it Best Friends Intuition. i don´t think you should be with him Kim."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kim Shouted angerly, and then said with a angery voice "Quit being so paranoid Ron, Josh is a great guy! He is the greatest thing that has every happened to me! I´m in love with Him! Why can´t you just be noraml and be happy for me!"  
  
"How can you say that about him!? you´ve only been going out with him for a few weeks. I´m sorry Kim, i just have a bad feeling about him, i just want you to hear me out, and listen to my advise. I just have a bad feeling and i don´t want you to get hurt..." Ron said glumly, but also with concern.  
  
"Ron would quit being so stupid for once in your life and think rationally for a second! Josh is the greatest guy in the world, he would never do anything to hurt me! Why can´t you just be happy for me! I have never been as happy in my entire life as i have been with Josh. Why can´t you just see him the same way i do!" Kim badgered at Ron  
  
"Kim, just please hear me out. i jus-"   
  
"Ron just drop it already! Why do you keep persisting in telling me that you have "Bad Vibe" about him! And besides, why should i listen to you, you´ve never been rigth about anything. ANYTHING!" Kim replied angerly. She knew her words were harsh, but she wasn´t the one to back down from anything.  
  
Ron looked at Kim angerly for a moment, but then fixed his eyes on the ground.  
  
"I love Josh, and i know him. He would nothing to hurt me. He wouldn´t keep trying to tell me lies just because he´s paranoid that i have other friends and were afraid to lose me. I take it back Ron, Josh is a much better guy than you! You are just a paranoid loser." Kim was shocked with the own words that came out of her mouth. but she felt Ron deserved it. for too long he´s been acting like a mopping baby. he needs to grow up.  
  
ROn let out a deep sigh and then looked Kim straigth in the eyes. those large Beautiful green eyes that seemed to be in pain. "Fine Kim... You win... just like you always do... and always will... I thougth that you would be able to listen to the advice of a best friend, but i guess not. SO GO! Go have fun without that MOnkey boy! I won´t stop you, not that i could even i tried. I just wanted let you know i had a bad vibe. But No, little miss perfect can´t have anything wrong in her perfect little life. Your little world would shatter if Josh didn´t turn out to be perfect. SO GO KIm i hope you two Marry and Have lots of Half-Man and Half-Monkey Children. Maybe then, they could join Monkey Fist, and all of you will be one big happy Family of Circus freaks! So go on you little bi-"  
  
Slap! Ron felt a sharp pain on his cheek and realized Kim must have slapped him, for he didn´t see her hand coming.   
  
Kim was furious. she did not like to be insulted by anyone, ESPECIALLY Ron. And worse yet, he insulted Josh, the guy who has been there for me when i needed comfort. She was shocked by what she did. but it felt so right for her to do it.  
  
"You §$§&ing Loser! No one insults me. and no one insults Josh. I thougth you were my friend! BUt know i see the truth. You´re just jealous of me! like everyone else! I hate you Ron! You´re no longer my friend. and i think, you never really were. Just go away! I never want to see you again!" Kim cried out in anger. She then turned and ran back to her house, never looking back.  
  
Kim ran home, ran up to her room, shut the door, and locked it. She was furious at Ron, and dark and twisted thougths about what she would do to Ron if she ever saw him again. She blamed him. For everything. she started thinking about how many times he endangered her on missions because he was clumsy. about how many times he emberrased her, about how much time she had lost hanging out with him instead of with her other friends, instead of Josh. She blamed him for all of it. He had always held her back from her full potential. She wished he would just go away forever, and never come back. That he would just die.   
  
She was pulled out of her angry thougths when 3 hours later, the phone rang. she at first got up on instinct to pick it up. but she stopped and knew in her mind who called. it could have only been Ron, trying to apologize for being such a loser. if that was the case she would chew him the hell out. she picked up the phone and pushed the on button.  
  
"Hello?" Kim said angerly. Her face immediatly changed from one of anger, to one of happiness. It was Josh talking on the other line.  
  
"Oh HI JOSH!" She said happily  
  
"Ya I´m free tonight!"  
  
"No, i cancelled with Ron, so im free."  
  
"That Would be great Josh. I´d love to go."  
  
"That sounds great, see you then."  
  
"Bye Josh..."   
  
'Well if have to chose between Josh and Ron. I chose Josh...'  
  
She was happy. tremendously happy, and once more slipped back into her perfect little world, and she completetly forgot about Ron.  
  
The Date with Josh was great. They went to the Movies, followed by a light supper at Beuno Nacho. Kim was so lost in Josh´s eyes that not once did she think of Ron, even when they passed the spot they had fought. It had been raining all night, but that just made the date more fun and...Interesting... Kim slept like a baby that night in her own bed. She even had a wonderful dream in which she relived her date, only to have Drakken and Shego show up. the dream was a tad odd, like all dreams are, but with Josh´s help, Kim saved the day.  
  
Kim woke up the next morning, she had slept till eleven, but it was saturday, so there was no big problem. She went with josh and had a grand time at the beach, and a multitude of places Josh took Kim. It was if it were a dream come true. Monday morning came around, and it was time for Kim to go to school. As she went to her locker, she was broken out of her dream world to remember the fight she had with Ron, she was still furious with him, but the weekend had done much to cool her temper. she was still prepared to chew out Ron, and was worried if things were going to get carried awy again. To her suprise, and much relief, Ron wasn´t at his locker. But the relief didn´t last long as she remembered that she shared every class with Ron. and so she drug herself to first period. to her suprise, and not so great relief, Ron wasn´t in class. Or any of her classes for that matter. Kim was starting to get worried, and she didn´t know why, she was angry at Ron, for holding her back and always embarrsing me and such. after she reminded herself of all of Ron´s sins to her, she lost all trace of worry, glad that she didn´t have to see him, she went to Cheer leading practice with a look of anger, still fuming over Ron.  
  
"What´s the matter Kimmie, Josh dump you? and where´s the loser that follows you around, not that im not glad that he isn´t here." Came the snide remark from Bonnie  
  
"No Bonnie, Josh did not dump me. As for Ron i don´t know where he is, and frankly, i could care less. As much as it pains me to admit that you were rigth Bonnie, you were. Ron is a total Loser. I don´t know why i didn´t see it before. He´s been holding me back all this time, and know im finally glad i got rid of him. I bet he´s at home, mooping to himself like the Loser he is. I was a fool to think that i was once a friend to that loser!" Kim said those words angerly, more out of spite then being the truth. Kim looked around and saw the shocked expressions on all the cheerleaders faces, except for two. One of them being Tara, who looked as if someone had just stabbed her and she was now looking at the blade in pain and disbelief as the blood flowed out of her. The second being Bonnie, who was staring at Kim with a look of absolute Rage scowling her face, she was turning a deep red of anger on her face. Kim could´ve sworn she saw a few cheerleaders shed a tear or two, especially Tara, but it came to a big suprise when she saw a tear roll down the cheek of Bonnie. No one said anything after for a while, but their faces slowly changed from one of shock, to anger, to sadness. Kim tried to rally them up for practice, but none of them seemed to eager. practice was a bust that day. they screwed up so many times that Kim just cancelled it and went on home.  
  
Kim was confused, why had all the cheerleaders decided that today they should all screw up. things weren´t making any sense. Kim got home and was still lost in her thoughts as she passed by the kitchen to go up to her room. Kim´s mother was in the kitchen, preparing the meat for Diner.   
  
"Hi Kimmie, how was school?" Kim´s mother asked politetly with a smile and cheer.  
  
Kim looked up at her Mother with a smile and said "Except for Cheerleading practice, which was a little slow, this was probably one of the best days ever." Kim replied honestly. it was true, Kim had been able to concentrate in her classes without Ron constantly bugging her, she was able to eat lunch without feeling sick about how Ron was able to eat in that manner with his food. it was good to be away from Ron, to have everything normal.  
  
"Well that´s good, did Ron make another of his famous suffles or something to cause this special day?" Kim´s mother asked politetly  
  
"Please Don´t talk about Ron, i never want to even discuss him again, and to answer your question, just the opposite, Ron wasn´t at school today, that is what made it a good day." Kim said angerly, not at her mother, but at Ron, as if he were there to hear thier conversation.  
  
"Why what happened? Did you and Ron get into a fight?" Kim´s mother asked worriedly. she stopped cutting the meat and looked straight at Kim, with a look of concern in her eyes.  
  
"I don´t want to talk about Ron, Mom, But don´t worry, everything is fine" Kim said happily. Everything was fine. For her that is. She was content in her dream world.  
  
Kim´s mother turned and walked over to Kim. She looked concerned. "Kim, you can tell me what happened. I´m your Mother, you can tell me anything." Kim´s mother said reassuringly.  
  
For some reason, the sight of her Mother looming over her with concern in her eyes and a bloody meat cleaver in her hand unsettleted her.  
  
"Well it´s just that........ " Kim began to explain what had happened that evening, all though her story wasn´t entirely accurate. She claimed Ron insulted her and Josh and so she slapped him and ended their friendship. While Kim told the story, Her mother sat down and had alook of scock, and then Anger. she saw through Kim´s story. she told Kim to tell her everything, and after some convincing, Kim told everything that happened. By the End of the story, Kim´s mother was furious.  
  
"And thats what happened..." Kim said weakly. it was hard for her to relive the experience and she began to seek someone to comfort her. She didn´t have Ron, and much to Kim´s suprise, her mother did nothing to comfort her.  
  
They sat silenetly together but then Kim´s mother´s voice interrupted the silence.   
  
"How is Ron holding up...?"   
  
Kim was shocked, how could she feel concerned about the person who betrayed her daugther? but Kim finally said  
  
"I don´t know, i haven´t seen him since that day..." Se began to miss Ron, for some strange odd reason, she began to get worried about him again.  
  
"I think you should call him, and find out how he´s doing. he´s probably very hurt." Kim´s mother said concerned.  
  
"You want me to Apologize!? To HIM!? after what he did!? he should be the one apologizing to me!" Kim stated Outraged  
  
Kim´s Mother cast her a Furious glance, but it once again became filled with concern as she cast her eyes down.  
  
"No, I´m just concerned about Ron, can you call him and see how he´s doing?" Kim´s mother said weakly, the fear imminent in her voice.  
  
"NO! I never want to speak to him again!" Kim stated harshly, but she stuttered, she couldn´t hide her own concern. Being Defiant for no reason never got her anywhere, but it was one of her perks, or flaws. in the end, she came of sounding like a child throwing a tantrum.  
  
"Please Kim, i am concerned about Ron, please just find out how he is doing. do it as a favor for me if nothing else." Kim´s mother said Worriedly.  
  
Kim was about to state no, but couldn´t turn down a request from her mother. so she sighed defeated to her room to make a phone call. truthfully, Kim gave up easily, for she was also now concerned about Ron.  
  
Kim´s Mother was terrified. she had been an intern at the ER early in her career, and she remembers all the cases of those poor teenagers who did stupid and irrational things when they were in pain. Suicide being one of them. She grabbed a box of tissues, and sat on the couch, worried.  
  
Kim was hesistant to dial those numbers. she had already picked up the phone however. she was scared. she didn´t know why she was scared. she was Kim Possible, she could do anything. So how come she couldn´t make a simple phone call to check up on Ron?  
  
Kim dialed the numbers and put the phone to her ear. She heard the phone begin to ring on her end, after 4 rings someone picked up the phone.  
  
There was a small sniffle and then a rough, cracked voice said "Hello...?" It was Mr.Stoppabble  
  
Kim began to hear a noise in the background of the room over the reciever, it sounded like sobbing.  
  
Kim was distracted for a moment, trying to figure out who was crying when she remembered she was on the phone.  
  
"Umm Hi... Is Ron there?" Kim said worriedly  
  
Mr. Stoppable made another sniffle and replied with the same dry cracked voice "I´m Sorry Kim... Ron is not with us anymore..."  
  
She heard the sobbing get louder and realized the sobbing was from Mrs.Stoppabble when she heard her cry "Why Ron...? Why...? Why did you have to leave us...?" The sobbing then continued.  
  
'Ok, this is freaky.' Kim thougth to her self, but then once more continued the conversation. "Do you know where he is? Or when he will be back?" Kim asked even more worriedly, not trying to mask her voice.  
  
"I don´t think Ron is evercoming back Kim... and i don´t know where he is, but i am sure, that wherever he might be, he is ok, and alot happier."   
  
She could hear Mr.Stoppable sniffling some more, as if he had begun to cry.  
  
"What do you mean? how do you not know where he is? Why do you think he´s never coming back back!?" She asked terrified.  
  
"Kim.... Ron,... Ron... Oh God this is just too painful." Mr. Stoppable said. it was followed by a click and then the dialtone.  
  
Kim held the phone to her ear for a minute, not sure of what to do.  
  
'Ok, this is super freaky.' Kim told her self.  
  
Kim slowly walked down the stairs, and her mother gazed up expectinatetly at her.  
  
"So, how is Ron doing?" Kim´s mother asked. Her voice held no emotion at all.  
  
Kim finfished walking down the stairs and walked over and sat down next to her mother. They both looked at each other, Kim´s mother looking worried, and Kim looking confused.  
  
"I don´t Know... When i called, Mr.Stoppabble was snifling. when i asked if ron was there he said that Ron wasn´t with them. thats when i heard Mrs.Stoppabble crying, asking why Ron left them or something. I asked Where Ron was and when is he coming back. He said he didn´t think Ron was ever coming back. He didn´t know where Ron was, but he said that wherever he was, he was better off, and hew was happier. when i asked him what he meant, he tried to explain, but he just it was too painful and he hung up on me..." Kim finished.  
  
They both sat there in silence for about a minute when Kim´s voice interrupted it. "Mom...? you don´t that Ron... That Ron... No... he couldn´t have... not over a small fight... not over..." Kim looked at her Mother, seeking answers, seeking the voice of reason, Kim realized she was getting ahead of herself, but couldn´t stop the overwhelming sense of dread,  
  
Mrs. Possible stared at the wall, and then without a word, slowly sat up, and walked away. Kim just sat there, swarming with thoughts, Mrs.Stoppabble´s voice crying and asking why.  
  
Kim´s mother returned and had on a coat, she was followed by Kim´s Father, who looked very sad. Kim´s mother face was emotionless, like a statue. they appeared to be walking out the door.  
  
"Come on Kim, we are going to visit the Stoppabbles." Kim´s mother said emotionless as she opened the door and walked out. Kim walked behind her and her father followed. They got into the car, and said nothing. the car ride their was very short, but it felt like an eternity for everyone in the car. They arrived and walked out. they hadn´t said a word to each other as they went to knock on the door. after about 30 seconds, the door opened and there stood Mr. Stoppable. He appeared very tired and unnerved. without a word, he greeted them inside and led them to the living room, where Mrs. Stoppabble was sitting and crying. Kim looked around and noticed that alot of the Stoppabbles´s possesions were packed in boxs. Kim´s Mother went over and sat with Mrs.Stopabble. She seemed to be trying to comfort the poor woman. The two Dad´s began talking with each other very quietly. Kim felt unnerved. she did not want to stay in that room. she quietly slipped away, and started making her way to Ron´s room. She knocked on the door, and recieved no answer. She slowly opened the door and then saw a most disturbing sight, one that would send her into shock if she were not a healthy young woman.  
  
It wasn´t there. Ron´s room wasn´t there. It was completetly Bare. nothing remained of it. No posters, no bed, no anything, even Rufus´s Cage was gone. Nothing was there. after the sight of it, she started to smell something. it had that sickly clean smell too it. as if someone had used too much of certain cleaners. but Kim knew this smell, it wasn´t regular cleaners, it was the extrememly heavy duty stuff, the one they use for crime scenes. she didn´t know what to make it. she then noticed that the shag carpet that had adorned his room was gone. it was utterly removed, she then noticed something very odd. She caught sight of something strange out of the corner of her eye and went over to investigate. She saw something in a certain area of the room where once his night stand would be right infront of it. it was right next to where his bed use to be. it was the wood underneath where the carpet should have been and it was staind red. it looked circular, like a puddle. it was not large, about the size of a small dinner plate. and it looked very odd. The detergent smell was heaviest there. Kim didn´t understand what was going on. her mind jumping to conclusions, only to be pushed back by logic, which was pushed aside by fear. Kim stood in the room for about 5 minutes. she couldn´t understand it. she started losing her senses. first her scent, then her hearing, her sense of touch, taste and eventually her sight. she couldn´t breathe, she had to get out of thier. she felt like she was going to vommit. so she slowly closed her eyes from the horrific room and left.   
  
Once she had left, she began to calm down. Kim went downstairs slowly and quietly. she walked back into the living room, and saw that Mrs. Stobbabble had stopped crying, she still sniffled, but that was about it. All four adults were sitting at the table in a circle.  
  
"Kim... would you please join us, we need to talk..." Mr. Posssible said calmly.  
  
Kim nooded silently as she walked forth. but then said "Where´s Ron? and why has room been stripped bare?" she asked confused.  
  
"That is what we wish to talk about Kim... please sit down..." Mr. Possible said calmly  
  
Kim sat down at the table, half eagerly. She wanted to know what happened, but the other half didn´t want to hear a thing about it, for it feared the worse.  
  
Mr. Stoppabble looked at Kim calmly and waited for her to sit, before he began. "Kim... there is something we need to tell you... It´s not easy for us to tell you this..." he stopped talking, as if he couldn´t go through with it.  
  
"Tell me what...?" Kim asked weakly.  
  
"Kim..., Ron...Ron...Has Gone away........"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So first chapter. What do you think. i know Kim was out of character slightly, but i was playing the part of Kim getting sick and tired of Ron, and the fact that she doesn´t want to think of anything in her life as imperfect. forgive me if you don´t like it, i could always go back to my other story. So tell me what you think. I NEED reviews! i hate feeling that i am just writing and wasting my time so that it will be on the internet were no one will read it. So thanks again  
  
Cya soon. 


	2. WHAT?

Disney Owns Kim Possible, i own my watch, it´s very nice, care to see it?  
  
YAHOOOO! next chapter  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Kim..., Ron...Ron...Has Gone away........"  
  
Kim gulped at the words. She was slowly trying to accept the fact that he was dead. but she would not accept it.  
  
"What do you mean he´s gone away...?" Kim asked nervously  
  
"What my husband is trying to say Kim," Mrs. Stoppabble picked up the conversation. "Is that Ronald has Moved on, he is no longer living with us..." She tried to say confidently  
  
´No, NO! it´s not true, it can´t be true.' she thougth to herself  
  
"are you saying that...that.." Kim couldn´t finish her sentence  
  
"Yes Kim," Her mother started and then graspped her hand, " Ron has left us three nights ago, friday night, he has gone to a better place..."  
  
Kim Nearly broke down into tears. She couldn´t accept it. accept the fact that he was dead because of her. Kim was slowly accepting it, so she had to know how, why.  
  
There was a bit of silence, except for the sniffling from Kim and Mrs. Stoppabble.  
  
"Did he leave.. peacefully?" Kim asked slowly, weakly. she kept her eyes downcast and began to unconsiouscly squeeze her mothers hand.  
  
"Oh yes, after he said his goodbyes, he didn´t make a noise, not even so much as a sniffle." Mrs. Stoppable said reassuringly.  
  
Kim was dumbstruck. She couldn´t comphrend what she just said. 'THEY KNEW!? AND THEY DIDN´T STOP HIM!?' she couldn´t comprhend it. Why would they just stand by and let thier Son kill himself!?   
  
"He said goodbye and you didn´t stop him!?" Kim nearly shouted  
  
"Kim, Ron´s a big boy, he can make his own descisions, even though they maybe the wrong ones." Ron´s Dad said sadly, with Regret.  
  
"AND THAT´S WHY YOU DIDN´T STOP HIM!?" Kim shouted in disbelief. she couldn´t believe her ears. she was so furious with Ron´s parents  
  
"Kim Calm down honey..." Kim´s mother said soothingly  
  
"Believe me Kim, we tried. we begged him, but he didn´t listen. he told us not to worry, he said that he was going to a much better place now, and that he will be happy there. we couldn´t stop him even if we tried. He´s 18, he has the right to do what he wants." Kim´s Dad said softly, trying to explain the situation to the fiery teenager.  
  
Kim Was going to shout at them again, but she knew that wouldn´t bring back Ron. he was dead, nothing could change that. Kim began to weep softly, her denial quickly crumbling. she couldn´t stand it. her guilt was monumental. she sat silent, weeping without a sound. there was a long silence and Kim asked the question that she needed to be answered, no matter how much it would destroy her.  
  
"Did Ron give a reason as to why...? Why he... he..." Kim couldn´t bear to finish that sentence. She did not want to finish that sentence. not wanted to say those words. not wanting to accepting. but her denial was dwindling.  
  
There was abit of silence but Ron´s dad finally said "When we asked him why? why he would do such a thing? he only said one thing. "It´s what Kim wanted..."" Kim´s Dad finished his sentence, not looking at Kim.  
  
At that Moment. Kim´s perfect world shattered. The last brick on her wall of denial was shattered. And with the foundation of her little world shattered and a new foundation of unendibly guilt was built upon the ruins. 'RON! NO! PLEASE NO! WHY! WHY!! I´M SORRY! I´M SORRY RON! PLEASE DON´T LEAVE ME HERE!' but it was of no use. She knew Ron would never be coming back. he couldn´t. and it was all because of Kim. It was all her fault. Out of all the people she had saved and cared about, she failed Ron. Her Best Friend. All because she wanted to be with Josh instead of Being with Ron to comfort him and apologize to him. She wept. Openly. Her sobs filtered throughout the room. She felt her mom squeze her hand, and she squeezed back.  
  
After about 5 minutes of Kim crying, she setled down a bit, and resided in her thoughts of Her eternal guilt. the silence was interrupted by Mrs. Stoppabbles voice.  
  
"Kim, i know this is very hard for you... but can you please tell us... what he meant by that. why he said its what Kim wanted... please tell us... we want to know why are son left us..."  
  
And with a deep and very heavy heart, Kim was finally able to talk about what happened that night. Everything from what happened a couple of weeks ago, to what happened that night, sparing not one detail. when she finished, Her guilt was immeasurable, for some reason, she realized how stupid she was. For not giving Ron a chance to talk, to not spending more time with him. Lots of simple things she could have done to prevent this trajedy.  
  
There was a bit of silence but then finally Ron´s father said "So that is why he left us... No wonder he packed up and left in the middle of the night."  
  
Kim Reapted the words in her mind. 'Ya Kim, no wonder he... wait... WHAT!?'  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sorry, short chapter, out of time here, decided end it early before i lost the data. got to go... 


	3. he is a MultiMillionare after all

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own nothing. not even the computer i am typing on.  
  
Hey guys. good to see you again. thanks for all the reviews, they really mean alot to me. Anyways, i have calculated that my other story, Nothing Else Matters, is around the eigth part of the 51 parts of the story. which means it has a long time of going. but i am writing this story today, so enjoy it.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
There was a bit of silence but then finally Ron´s father said "So that is why he left us... No wonder he packed up and left in the middle of the night."  
  
Kim Reapted the words in her mind. 'Ya Kim, no wonder he... wait... WHAT!?'  
  
What Kim didn´t realize was that she had shouted that last part out loud.  
  
Everyone stared at her  
  
"Bu.. But that doesn´t make any sense!" Kim exclaimed. what she thougth was true has now changed, once again. As much she was relived that Ron didn´t kill himself, she was stil just as utterly confused as she was before.  
  
"I know Kim. it was very senseless of him..." Mrs. Stoppabble said softly.  
  
"BU-BUT... but you said he had moved on!? That we was no longer living with us!? that he left us and went to a better place were he would be happier!?" Kim Protested.  
  
"Yes Kim, Ron has moved on. He is no longer living with the Stoppabble´s. He has left us, and went to a much better place where he would be happier. we have been talking about this for the past 10 minutes." Mrs. Possible said soothingly.  
  
Kim was outraged. 'How could they leed her on like that? Why didn´t they just say he moved in the first place? The same reason you didn´t say he was dead.' she answered her own question. Kim felt truly relived, and began to cry again, but not out of guilt, but out of joy that Ron wasn´t dead.  
  
Her mother held her hand, and squeezed it gentfully. after about a minute, Kim regained her composure to ask other questions.  
  
"But why is his room bare? why was the carpet removed? and why was there a red stain in the floor board? why did it have such powerful cleaning agents?" Kim baraged them with questions.  
  
"Ron moved out of the room and took everything with him. The carpet had been utterly staind over the years and had to be removed. The stain was from when Ron spilt that bottle of Beuno Nacho Diablo hot sauce a couple of years back. it soaked and ruined the carpet, and unfortunatetly, the floor board to. Don´t you remember that? And Ron paid for proffesionals to clean out his room and take out the Mexican foodand mole rat smell." Mr. Stoppabble tried to answer the fiery teenagers as quickly as possibble. he wasn´t sure why Kim kept asking these weird questions, but he knew it was never a good thing to have an angry teenager.  
  
Kim took the answers with utter confusion. she had been to that room and how it seized her imagination and ran away with it. She slowly calmed herself down once again, and tried to focus on this new chain of events. She had been so sure of his death, that she still felt that he was gone forever, not that he couldn´t be now.  
  
"But why do you keep saying that Ron has gone to a better place, one where he would be happier? where in the world could he possibley be that he is happier?" Kim asked softly  
  
"Like we said before Kim, we are not sure where he went, or when he will he be back. But we know wherever Ron went to he´s happier there and alot better off. He told us this himself before he left, so that we wouldn´t worry. but we still do." Mrs. Stoppabble cried softly  
  
"But he´s Ron! How do you know that he is alot better off and happier! He could get himself hurt... or....or... in trouble or something! and how will Ron survive? He doesn´t have a job or even a high school diploma! How are you sure that he can make it!?" Kim asked worriedly.  
  
"We are concerned about Ron´s well being to, but he is a man, and he needs to be able to fend for himself. But we are not exceedly worried about Ron´s education, he promised he would finish highschool and college. It was part of the package deal. and where not really worried about Ron not having a job, he has a very good one. Money is not going to be an issue with him." Mrs. Stoppabble said confidently, as if she were proud of her son.  
  
"What are you talking about? What Job does he have that he doesn´t need to be worried about money? He doesn´t even have a high school diploma!" Kim Exclaimed. She was starting to become slightly irrational and anger as how his parents weren´t terribley worried about him.  
  
"Ron has a job at Beuno Nacho Kim." Mr. Stoppable said softly, trying to explain things to this fiery teen  
  
BEUNO NACHO!? Well that fits, thought Kim. But why aren´t they worried, Ron well never be able to get enough money to make it on his own!   
  
"AND What Kind of Job would pay him that much money!?" finished her thoughts out loud  
  
"Kim, Ron is going to be fine, he has a very important Job at Beuno Nacho. Being one of the top executives of Research and Development, Ron will need to finish high school and college. He will begin his new carrer immediatly, one that he can resign from at any time and still be financially well off... he is a Multi-Millionare after all..." Mrs. Stoppabble said quietly, saying that last part as more of an after thought.  
  
"WHAAATT!!!???"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Poor Kim... will she ever stop being so confused? can´t blame her though. it´s not everyday you think your best friend killed himself, just to find out that he moved away because of you, and that he became a multi-millionare all in one night. I would probably having the exact same reaction too. I think she deserves this wake up call however. Oh well...  
  
Short chapter. should have another one or even 2 posted today if i don´t write another chapter for Nothing Else Matters. Trying to write 2 stories is kinda hard, and if i can´t hack it then i will just write a new chapter for each of them every other day. But lets see how this goes first. 


	4. Who would have thunk it?

Disney owns Kim Possible, I own my beautiful, luscious, Fabio hair...   
  
Next Chapter  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Kim seriously began to wonder if this was all one big and twisted joke brought on by Dr. Drakken. but the sadness in everyones quickly reinforced harsh reality back into her mind.  
  
"Yes Kim... Ron recieved a letter informing him that Beuno Nacho was interested in hiring Ron for their Research and Development team. There was also a check for 127 Million dollars. Royalties from the everexpanding Naco. Beuno Nacho needs a new product so they wanted Ron to do it for them. In return for producing products for them, Ron would recieve some royalties from his inventions, they would provide him with everything he would ever need in life. He would be paying it out of his own pocket, but Ron would be able to attend the best universitys and will be tutored by some of the greatest minds. All in training for one day becoming an executive of the Beuno Nacho industries. As of now, everyone on Wall street is viewing Ron as Beuno Nacho´s new messiah, as it were." Mr. Stoppabble said proudly  
  
Ron´s Father got up and turned on the TV. quickly flipping the Channel to News. There was a pretty, young Asian woman reading the news, Bars underneath and to the right and left of her displaying the stock market.  
  
"We turn now to Wall Street were Beuno Nacho Industustries have announced the arrival of their new, up and coming prodegy, Ronald Stoppabble. Although no information has been made available about this mysterious young man and his plans for Beuno Nacho, It has come to the attention of key investers that this young Man was the inventor of the very famous food product that although did not test very well in Go-City, rocked the world with it´s delictabilty. The Naco is said to be the key product of the survival of Beuno Nacho. This has caused a frenzy among Investers and Stock Holders to attempt to grab as many shares of Beuno Nacho as they can, causing Beuno Nacho Stock to rise signifacantly. Now all of Wall street awaits the move of Beuno Nacho´s new Prodegy. In other news..."  
  
Mr. Stoppabble clicked the televesion off. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppabble held each other with a few proud tears streaming their faces.  
  
Kim, like so many times already today, was gaping in a state of absolute shock. And like so many times already today, she couldn´t believe her ears.   
  
"Ron...prodegy...street?...wha...?" Were the only words coming out of her mouth as she attempted to grab hold of the fact that Ron was now one of the biggest shots on wall street.  
  
Mr. Stoppabble continued "Even though it is just a publicty stunt until Ron actually invents something, His arrival has already caused a big shake in Wall street, raising Beuno Nacho´s stock Incredibly. We are extrememly proud of him, he has made our dreams come true. Now we never have to work ever again."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked softly, her eyes focused on the blank TV, not really hearing the conversation.  
  
"Well you see Kim, When Ronald went to work for them, we told him it would be a good idea to invest in the stock market and buy shares of Beuno Nacho. Ron Spent about 50 million dollars and bought a significant portion of Beuno Nacho. He then left us 15 million dollars worth of stock and told us to hold onto it, that it might be extrememly valuable one day. and sure enough, three days later, the stock rised up significantly and what was once 15 million, became 43 million almost in one day."  
  
Kim glanced around the room and saw all the packed boxes. She quickly concluded as to why the stoppabbbles were moving. They were filthy rich.  
  
"Well..ugh...I think we should we be heading home now, Kim needs to do her homework before she goes to bed." Mr. Stoppabble said as he started to rise. "Come along now Kimmie."   
  
Kim slowly walked and followed her parents out the door. Her parents said thier goodbyes to the Stoppabbles, who apparently weren´t leaving for their Condo in the alps for another 3 weeks.  
  
On the Car ride home, The tension was gone. Kim´s parents talked to each other about Ron´s future, and considered buying stocks in Beuno Nacho. They both seemed extrememly proud of him. they talked about him like he was their son. And in many ways, he was. Kim didn´t say a word. she was lost deep in thought about everything that had happened. She was at a complete loss of words. her face emotionless. When they got home, without a word she went up to her room, closed, and locked the door.  
  
Kim Cried. Her sobs echoing her room and revertabrating back into her ears. She cried fiercly as she gripped the closest thing next to her and cried into it. The object felt familiar, and when she turned to look, she found her Panderu, the fluffy stuffed animal Ron had given to her as a gift for her 12th birthday. The one he was sworn to secrecy to never tell anyone else she had it under penalty of death. Kim gazed at the object for a long time and then continued to cry into it. Her tears soaked the stuff animal, and she continued to cry for about 3 hours, constinetlty sobbing, even when she felt she had no more tears left to shed she continued to cry. thinking about Ron, thinking about all the things he had done for her. Old memories being brought up, memories of when Ron had given her so much, and asked for so little.  
  
Be-Bup-Bip-Bup  
  
Her thoughts where interrupted by her Kimunicator. She pulled up her Kimmunicator and flicked on the screen to see a solemn young african american boy.  
  
"Hey Kim, just came to let you know everything is taken care of." He sighed sadly. "What´s wrong with you?"  
  
Kim wipped away her tears with her hand and didn´t bother to answer the question. "Whats been taken care off?" she asked confused  
  
"You mean you don´t know?" He asked suprised  
  
"Know What?" She asked confused, now more concerned.  
  
"Well if you weren´t the one who wanted me to take Ron off the team, who was?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Who would have thunk it? Ron ending up a big shot. you figure it out im tired. Sorry short chapter again. have to go, people are waiting on this computer. oh well.  
  
cya 


	5. OUCH!

Disney owns Kim Possible, i own a fire cracker. Ooohh Scary-Man.  
  
HEYZ! Me again.  
  
GOD DAMMNIT WHEN WILL THESE PEOPLE STOP BUGGING ME! not you, the people wanting to use this computer, this is the third time ive had to stop writing and post what i had. these computers stink and sometimes lose data. i don´t trust em. So Next Chapter  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKEN OFF THE TEAM!!!???" Kim all but screamed at the small blue device.  
  
Wade cringed away from his computer Moniter. "Well, Ron told me that you never wanted to see him again, so he emailed me saying that you wanted him off the team permanantly. when i emailed him back almost immeditatly and asked him why, he just said he did something he shouldn´t have and that Kim never wants to see him again. Even if you didn´t want him off the team. i had to honor his request of taking him off the team. as much as i regretted it, i turned off all tracking chips and monitering devices."  
  
"Well then can´t you just turn them back on?!" She asked worriedly.  
  
The young man shook his head and siad "I´m sorry Kim, it is against the law to do that someone without their permission, and i don´t think Ron would want that after he signed all the papers to make it not happen again."  
  
"FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN LAW! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" She screamed at him. Her ire was tremendous. she wanted to know where Ron was, that he was safe, that she could go and talk to him.  
  
The boy cringed again but weakly said "Sorry Kim, but even i did do that, the monitering system would be of no use unless i knew where he was. and the tracking chips are floating in the bottom of Middleton sewer system." The boy replied  
  
"But Wade, that chip was in the back of his neck. Who did he get it out?" Kim asked confused by this turn of events.  
  
"I don´t think you want to know..." Wade said weakly  
  
Kim grimaced in pain at the mere thought of how he ´Removed´ the chip from his neck.  
  
"Ya Rufus still has his chip, he´s still a part of the team, but it won´t help..." Wade said promptly  
  
"And why is that?" kim asked disparingly.  
  
"Because Rufus is with his new owners, Jim and Tim." Wade said sadly.  
  
"What!? Ok Wade, Well can´t you do a search on Ron, find out where he is that way?" Kim asked bleakly  
  
Wade typed furiously and then pulled up a screen. The screen just displayed Ron´s records. "Sorry nothing yet. I know he´s somewhere near Go-City at the Beuno Nacho head quarters. I will keep searching though, see what i can pull up.  
  
"Thanks Wade." She clicked the screen off, not waiting to say goodbye. She walked over to the Tweebs room, and started knocking on the door.   
  
"Who is it?" They both asked in Unison  
  
"It´s me Kim. open up, i need to talk with Rufus." Kim said defiantly  
  
"Go Away" Jim started "We don´t want you here." Tim finished  
  
"Jim, Tim, this is very serious" kim said indignly  
  
"Sorry Kim. You´re not welcome here." Jim started. "Ya, we have a strict no Monster policy!" Tim finished  
  
"And what makes me a Monster!?" Kim Demanded  
  
"We don´t want any Monsters in our room" Jim started "who will shout at us" Tim continued. They then both said in Unison "and make us Move Away too..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ouch! That´s got to hurt the Ego. Sorry short chapter. I hate these people, but i have got to jet. Be back soon tommorowz.  
  
cya 


	6. A talk with Rufus

Disney owns Kim Possible, i own a hat. THE HAT OF ULTIMATE POWER!!!!!  
  
HI me again, thanks for all the great reviews and keep them up. I have a great idea for this story, and i like to make every story unique, so i wanted to take it in a diffrent direction then most other stories. Hope you enjoy  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The words struck Kim like a brick wall. She began to fume with a great irrational hatred. But she had to keep it cool if she wanted to talk with Rufus. When did Rufus come under the possesion of Jim and Tim?  
  
"Jim, Tim, you don´t understand. Ron and I just..." Kim was trying to find the right words to explain to two 12 year olds.  
  
"We may be young," Jim started, "But were not stupid" finished Tim. "Rufus told us all about how you shouted at Ron." Jim started again. "And we don´t you taking away Rufus, or anyone else." Tim finished. "Especially us!" they both cried out in Unison  
  
Kim was getting seriously pissed at her younger brothers. "JIM, TIM, OPEN THIS DOOR; I REALLY NEED TO TALK WITH RUFUS!" She shouted through the wooden door.  
  
"Kim´s gone insane!" Jim said urgently "She´s become a monster!" Tim stated. "cool!" They both said in unison.  
  
Kim was about to bang against the door when she heard a small chattery voice on the other side  
  
The door opened and tim standed at the door. "Ok, Rufus wants to see you." Tim said  
  
"So don´t try anything funny." Jim said standing over Rufus´s cage.  
  
Kim entered the room with a great nervousness. She had been so resolved to talk with Rufus, but now that she was actually about to talk, she felt a great sense of forboarding.  
  
almost immediatly as Rufus was released from his cheese filled cage, he jumped at Kim and hugged her.  
  
Kim hugged the naked mole rat and then lifted him in her hands. and stared at him. He seemed really happy to see her. which to Kim, seemed very odd, because she was the one who teard him apart from his master. Kim´s nervousness seemed to ebb.  
  
"Good to see you too Rufus." She said happily. "Have Jim and Tim been treating you good?"  
  
The rodent nodded fiercly and pointed to the mountain of cheese in his cage.  
  
"Jim, Tim, you can´t feed Rufus just Cheese." Kim scowled at them.  
  
"Were not!" Jim defended himself. "that´s just his snack!" Tim defended  
  
Kim groaned and reminded herself of the rodents big appetitate. But she got back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Jim, Tim, When did Rufus get here?" Kim asked wondering  
  
"Friday night, Ron came over and gave him to us."  
  
"He seemed really sad."  
  
"He asked us to take care of Rufus"  
  
"and to take care of you"  
  
"we still don´´t know Why he would want us to take care of a monster."  
  
Kim couldn´t figure out Ron´s actions. One minute he is doing everything he can to seperate from himself from Kim, the next he´s asking people to talk care of her. Kim shook her head in confusion  
  
"Rufus, do you know where Ron is?" Kim asked politetly  
  
Rufus shook his head and said nope  
  
Kim was really downtrodden. her face grew solemn. she cast her eyes downward.  
  
Rufus noticed immediatly and started patting her hand happily and comforting.  
  
Kim looked at Rufus confused. "Rufus, why are you so happy? Aren´t you worried about Ron?"  
  
Rufus nooded his head.  
  
"Then why do you seem so happy? You know something. Please Rufus, Tell me what you are hiding! I need to know!" Kim asked urgently  
  
Rufus made a motion of zipping his mouth shut. he then jumped off her hands and returned to gorging himself.  
  
Kim was about to explode in anger and shake Rufus´s cage until he told her. But she kept cool, and the voice of reason reminded her that she doesn´t understand naked mole rat. she left the room exsasperated, angry, and sad, all at the same time.   
  
She went to her Room and sat on her bed. After anger left her, Her thoughts drifted back to old memories with Ron. she grabbed the picture on her nightstand and stared at it. It was Ron and Kim at their first day at preschool, holding hands and smiling. a weak smile appeared on Kim´s face as she bit her lower lip and the tears began to descend her face once again. And for the first time since pre-school, Kim cried herself to sleep, with no one to comfort her.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ya, i know this isn´t as angsty as i thought i was making it appear. But trust me, things are only going to get worse. Man i hate having to post 2-3 diffrent chapters, it really sucks when people demand the computer from you. so, you will just have to bare through. i could wait until i got all the writing done for the day. BUt im afraid i might lose data. Hope you can see my dilema. oh well...  
  
Cya 


	7. Mysterious Package

Disney owns Kim Possible, i own a pair of socks. a pair of magical, tap dancing socks.  
  
Heya, it´s me again. anyways Next Chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim awoke to sun rays hitting her eyes. she awoke with a groan and shifted to her side to get the light out of her eyes while trying to go back to sleep.  
  
The light persisted and Kim grugingly accepted the fact that she should wake up. She groaned awake and her gaze shifted to the night stand. she gazed at the alarm clock. It read 11:48.  
  
Kim shifted back into her comfortable. she rested her head on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Her eyes immediatly shot open. She sat up quickly and grabbed the alarm clock and gazed at it again. it still read 11:48.  
  
Before Kim began to panic that she was late for school her eyes caught hold of a piece of paper resting on her nightstand. Kim grabbed it and read it.  
  
Dear Kimmie  
  
We thought that because of what happened yesterday, you could use the day off. so relax for today.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Kim set the letter back down. She was lost in thought, reminded about how Ron left her, all alone.  
  
Kim stood up and went to Jim´s and Tim´s room. She let out Rufus and brought him downstairs. She sat down in the couch, still dressed in the same clothes she had worn yesterday. the day she found out about Ron. She turned on the TV. It was already on the stock market. Kim was instantly reminded of the fact that not only had Ron left her, but that he was now a multi millionare.   
  
Ron, on the grand scale of things, wasn´t all that important on Wall street. But the news of an 18 year old being one of the top executives of Research and Development cam as quite a shock to the business community.  
  
Rufus was really excited by all the news. he started laughing when they started speaking about Ron as if he were some sort of Business Messiah. Kim smiled. A fake smile. She didn´t know why, but she was really angry at Ron for something. she wasn´t really sure of what it was, so she just wrote it off that she got a bad vibe from the whole thing.  
  
Kim gasped and went wide eyed at that last comment that went through her head. Did Ron always have this bad vibe of Josh, or had he just simply hated the fact that Kim and Josh were together?   
  
She thought about this for a minute before she became Infuriated at Ron. She was extrememly Peeved at him. She began to remember everytime Ron had said he had a bad Vibe about Josh. He was Jealous! Jealous that i had someone that i cared about more than him! Kim was once again glad that Ron had left her. She reminded herself of what Ron had done.  
  
Be-be-be-beep.   
  
Her Kimmunicator went off. She picked up the Kimmunicator angerly and clicked the button, turning on the screen with Wade on it.   
  
"What is it!?" she asked angerly  
  
"Whats wrong with you?" Wade asked annoyed  
  
Kim immediatly realized she was being rude and began to regain her composure.  
  
"I´m sorry Wade. i was just... What´s the stitch Wade?" she asked politetly  
  
"I did that search on Ron, i think wýou will be happy to kno-"  
  
"NO! I don´t want to hear about that Loser Jerk!" She said angerly at the screen before she pushed the off button and tossed it aside.  
  
Rufus looked at Kim, a look of extreme hurt on his face.  
  
Kim caught his gaze. "What do you want?" she asked hurtfully and sternly.  
  
Rufus said nothing and averted his gaze. He then turned around and scurried off back to his room.  
  
Kim regretted hurting Rufus, but she was peeved. She couldn´t believe herself. She regretted the fact that she had spent all of yesterday crying over some loser. Some loser who runs away from his problems the first chance he gets.  
  
'Like you Kim?' Her concsience told her.  
  
She blocked out that the little voice in her head.  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
The doorbell interupted her thoughts.  
  
She walked to the front door and peered out the peep hole. She saw an aging delivering man who looked tired. He held a large white cardboard box in his hands.  
  
Ding-Dong. The doorbell Rung again.  
  
Kim opened the door, to see the man relived to find someone home.   
  
"Package for Kim Possible," The man said happily with a smile.  
  
"Ill take it." Kim said as she grabbed the box. It was rather light for it´s size. Kim signed the papers and said goodbye to the man. She was used to getting gifts from the people she rescued. while she brought it into the living room, she began to wonder who could it have been from. There were no recent people who Kim had to save. The package was clearly marked and everything checked out ok. It had come from Go-City. the Address on the label.  
  
Kim began to un seal the box. When she gazed inside she saw 3 small boxs and a 4th rather large box, all of them adorned with beautiful gold wrapping. On the top of the pile, lay a single Envelope.  
  
Kim grabbed the letter and read the two beautifully written words written on the front of the envelope.  
  
Kim read the words to herself and said them softly   
  
"From Ron..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
UH-OH. What could this be? Find out next time on Gone. Same Godawful time, same godawful hour.  
  
Cya soon. 


	8. PURE EVIL

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own this paper i found lying on the ground. Man, i am losing my edge...  
  
HI! LETS GET GOING! NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! WOOOO!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"From Ron..."  
  
Kim turned off the TV and went and brought the box and envelope and went and sat on the couch.  
  
Kim completetly forgot the fact that she was angry at Ron, as she gazed at the envelope. She went to open it, but stopped. She went tense. not sure if she should open it. She was scared, she wasn´t sure if she wanted to. to find out the truth.  
  
She opened the letter. in it lay a single paper. Kim opened it and saw the beautifully written letter. Before kim read it, she looked at the handwriting. It was two beautiful to be Ron´s hand writing, but some how, she knew it was his. she then read the letter.  
  
Dear Kim,  
  
By now you´ve probably heard the news. I hope you´re still not angry at me when this letter finds you. But if you are, i understand. But please take the time to read this letter. I understand if you never want to see or hear from me again, but this letter is important, just read it as basically a last request from 14 years of friendship. If you are still reading then i will assume that you are willing to hear me out. I just wanted to say Kim, that i have enjoyed the past 14 years of my life as Kim Possible´s best friend. I would really have liked continue my life with you, but i know that things have changed between us. and for that i am truly sorry. I would give anything to once again have my spot behind your back, but i know that will probably never happen. I want you to know that i truly am sorry and that i regret saying those things and i hope that one day we can be friends again. But that will take time. Time for me, Time for you. I have alot of things happening in my life right now, and i don´t know how things are going to end up. So i want to let you know, that no matter what happens, i will always cherish the day i met Kim Possible. There are alot of things left unsaid, that even now i can´t bring myself to say. Hopefully, i will one day be able to tell you how i feel, but until then, i wish you the best of luck on your journey through life without me. I bet you are really happy now that i am gone. Without me constantly bugging you, or embarresing you, or any of the other things i have probably done and don´t know i did to make you upset, life must be pretty sweet. This doesnt have to be goodbye if you dont want it to be, But i understand if it must. So i will eagerly await the day when we can be friends again. Until that day comes, i want you to have these gifts to remember me by. Please open the bigger box at this time.  
  
Kim was completetly dazed by the sincerity of Ron´s letter to her. At first she just sat there, reading the letter over and over again. The third time she read it, the reality of the message really struck her. She was the one who got rid of Ron. she nearly cried on the spot, but curiosty got the better part of her. She carefully placed the letter on the table, and picked up the larger of the 4 box´s. She looked at the beautiful gold foil wrapping in awe. She started to carefully unwrap the present as to not ruin the majestic wrapping. After that was done, she opened the cardboard and sat there staring at the gift inside with utter confusion.  
  
It was a very large Business notebook. Upon closer examination she realized it was a photo album. Kim picked it up, it felt heavy and worn. she gazed at in wonder before finally opening the cover. Inside lay a letter, paperclipped to the first page. she unclipped it and brought it in front of her. and read it.  
  
Dear Kim,  
  
This is my first gift for you. This is the photo album i have carried with me for the better part of my life. It holds all of my cherished memories with the great and wonderful Kim Possibble. I hope it serves you well is it did me. I have written down on a large amount of post its just what each picture in here means to me. Please read everything i have to say.  
  
Kim put the letter down and gazed at the Photo album. 'Why, would Ron give this to me?'  
  
She once picked up the photo album and looked at the first page. It held a picture of Kim and Ron on their first day of preschool. There was a post it right next to it.   
  
(Remember that day Kim? It was one of the happiest days of my life. The day i first laid eyes on Kim Possibble. You were being picked on by bullies, so i came and saved you. Only to end up that it was I who was saved by you. Funny how things work out huh?)  
  
"ya...funny how things really do work out..." Kim said as she began to sniffle as bitter nostalgia hit her.  
  
Kim flipped the page, ans saw another cherished moment from their past. For the next 4 hours, kim barely got through half of the heavy tome of photo´s. Not that it would take that long to flip through the photo album. It was just that every time would see a picture, she was constantly reminded by the fact that Ron was gone, and the fact that he was probably never coming back hurt Kim, to the core. Every time more memories would resurface, it would bring tears to her eyes.  
  
(Hey there´s me when i got my first guitar, (The picture displayed was Ron playing happily while people ran away covering their ears. Kim smiled at the picture in bitter tears) I know i stunk, but i got better because you didn´t give up on me. I started playing it again, and with the help of proffessional instructers i have to admit, i am getting better. But none of them could be as great of a motivator as you.)  
  
(Ahhh,.. the Middleton Mad Dog, (The picture showed Ron as the MadDog, while all the other cheerleaders looked pissed at him, including Kim.) all the girls where crazy about him, He so rocked.)  
  
(Hey look there´s you on your first day on the sqaud. And there is one very pissed Bonnie. Ya know, when i look at this picture, i can´t help but feel sorry for her. I remember a time in PreK when Bonnie was one of the sweetest girls in school. I don´t know why she had a sudden change for the worse, oh well. I think that there is still that sweet little girl buried under all that makeup of hers. Ya know, if you weren´t so head over heels with this inane rivalry, you two could actually could be quite good friends if you can drive out the sweet little girl. But if anyone could do it, you can. After all, your dad always said, Anything is possible, for a possible. Hey look theres Tara, The only other girl on the squad that was my friend. Hey, can you tell her that i am Sorry, but i had to do what i had to do. Tell her That i said goodbye, and that i hope that one day, she can truly find the right guy for her.)  
  
Kim was absolutetly confused with this one. 'DID RON JUST SAY THAT BONNIE WAS SWEET LITTLE GIRL!? And what does Ron have to be sorry for. He never did anything to hurt Tara. Did he?' Kim flipped the page  
  
(BARMITZFA TIME! That was the day i became a man. (The picture showed 13 year old Ron reading the Torah.) Hey you remember that day i became a Giant among mortal men. I was the GoD Of Muscles. That Muscular enhancment ring worked like a charm. I´m working on getting some more muscles. These Business Tychones really have to work on their image. I am sore all over. I am suprised i am still able to write. Hey can you please tell Rabi Katz that i won´t able to attend anymore due to the fact that i moved away. Don´t let him worry though, i am still keeping my faith, now more than ever due to the fact that if i screw up, i could lose this once in a lifetime oppertunity.)  
  
Kim flipped the next page and found a weird indentation on the page. There lay a weird Medal Kim never saw before in her life. It looked like a golden star with an Eagle holding on to the top of it. the eagle was connectd to a Gold rimmed blue sash with white stars embroidded upon it. Written underneath it was the following, non post it note, but actually written award  
  
"For Conspicuous Gallantry and Intrepidity at the Risk of Life, Above and Beyond the Call of Duty, in Action Involving Actual Conflict with an Opposing Armed Force."  
  
On the other page directly opposite of it was a picture of a young man, who appeared to be a young Barkin smiling, one arm around the neck of another man Kim never saw before. The man was missing his left leg, but was smiling just as brightly. They were both dressed in formal Military Attire. The picture looked old.  
  
(There is LT. Barkin, and his war buddy, Private Ted Smith. This is Barkins Medal of Honor. He gave it to me one night, and made me swear an oath. I failed to uphold that oath, so i want you to give this back to him. And give him my full regards and Apologies.)  
  
Kim was Extrememly confused. Kim knew that the Medal of Honor was the highest reward that a person in the army could recieve. Why would Barkin give Ron this to him. And what does he mean by an oath he swore. This is just to weird. Kim flipped to the next page.  
  
There was computer printed image of Kim, Ron, Wade, Rufus, and Zeda as their old Everlot characters from their adventure in Everlot.   
  
(That was a blast. The Tunnel Lord, The She-Warrior, The Spritkin, The Mage, and the Nave. Saviors of Everlot. That was fun. Hey tell Zeda that even though our relationship didn´t last that long, i had a blast. Tell her i said Goodbye and that i am sorry.)  
  
Kim looked at the picture and then noticed a smaller picture in the corner with Ron and Zeda holding hands. Something came over Kim´s Bitter Nostalgia. Anger. She was getting Angry. Kim didn´t know why she was getting angry for, so she calmed down and tried to find out the answer, but when she couldn´t figure it out, she just told herself she was being silly and flipped the page.  
  
Kim looked at the new page and Gasped. She was shocked beyond all comprhension. Kim was at a loss for words as she gazed at the Photo Album.  
  
What Kim saw absolutetly and Utterly and forever changed her  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Wow... this is getting really good... 3 geusses as to what Kim saw.  
  
Wrong try Again...  
  
Sorry...  
  
Nope, you fail....  
  
Just what is it then you ask? I don´t think you want to know. but if you want to know tune in next time. But i can tell you one thing. I really don´t think you are expecting this.  
  
Man i love leaving Cliff Hangers. it makes me feel so Evil deep down. That Utterly Corrupt Evil feeling warms me so...  
  
Cya soon... that is if a vampire hunter mistakes my evil aura for a vampire and kills me... 


	9. One Cheesy Soap Opera

Disney owns Kim Possible, I own this }------- It´s a flower. Pretty huh?  
  
BRACE YOURSELVES!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
What Kim saw absolutetly and Utterly and forever changed her  
  
her relationship with Josh that is...  
  
There lay the most beautiful picture Kim ever saw. It was of her and Josh, in each others arms, at their first dance. The spirit dance. The picture so crisp and beautiful it reminded Kim of her first perfect dance. The one that after enough motivation from Ron she went with Josh. That night was perfect, unforgetabble. It was her first dance with Josh, and the first one without Ron. Kim began to remember back on that one perfect night. Like she had done so many timese before. Every time she did it she always remembered her dance with Josh. But this time was diffrent, she relived that night like she did so many timese before. But something struck her. something that no matter times she relived that night, she had failed to notice. Ron. Not once had she seen Ron at that dance. She had been so lost in Josh´s eyes that she never noticed Ron at the dance. She thought it was strange that Ron had not said anything about it. but she was so lost with her crush Josh that she hadn´t been paying any attention to Ron. She didn´t even talk with Ron that entire weekend. She remembered Ron back at the school on Monday, looking tired and famished, but He had a smile on his face so Kim didn´t press the matter further.  
  
Kim gazed at the rather large post it next to the beautiful picture.  
  
(If you are wondering about what this picture is. It is that first dance you went with Josh. This picture was taken by the Photographer hired by the school to take great pictures of the couples at the dance. Looks like he did a damn good job. I hope you really enjoyed that night Kim. I sure did. Kim, i am sorry about last friday. It was never in my place to tell you how to go about your relationships. i hope you can forgive, because i don´t think i can ever forgive my self for what i did to you. Just because i have a bad vibe from Josh doesn´t mean i have any emphasis on your relationship. Open the smallest present at this time.)  
  
Kim was struck dead with guilt as she read the note. She read it again, letting Ron´s apologies sink into her heart and froze her anger to nothingness. she slowly brought out the smallest gift from the box. She ripped the wrapping of the present hurriedly, not bothering to actually unwrap it. she gayed at the small rectangular beautiful black box with a silver rose engraved upon the black beautiful cardboard. She was struck by the boxs beauty as she slowly lifted the box´s top. She almost dropped dead at the sight of what lay inside.  
  
Kim was rendered speechless once again by this new object that lay before her. The Beauty of it burned into her soul.   
  
It was a locket... A beautiful Necklace made out of Platinum with Diamonds that grew larger as they aproached the center of the necklace. The Middle of The locket was a rather large Emerald cut perfectly and shaped in an Oval, cut in picture perfect pattern. It was not smooth. it was surrounded by perfect diamonds intertwined in the platinum. There was a small clasp so that the sapphire could be removed and hange on a hinge. even though the mechanism appeared small, it was very sturdy.  
  
Kim gaped in awe. The Jewels glittering in her eyes. The Emerald was the same perfect shade as her eyes. There was a small note that lay taped on the inside of the top of the beautiful black carboard box, that after about 4 minutes of gaping in awe of the necklace, Kim finally noticed it. She removed it and wrapped the paper and read it.  
  
(Man i wish i could see the look on your face. I hope you like it. It is my feeble attempt at an apology. This Locket is Magical. Now, before you get all "Magic Doesn´t Exist" It does. Every moment i ever spent with you was magical. And i know that Magic really does exist. Look at snowman Hank, who spread The Joyous teaching of the Magic of Christmas. But this is not a magical locket of Christmas. This is a magical locket of Love. Whoever´s picture are placed inside this locket, will be insealed within the diamond casing of the inside of the locket. the only way to remove them, will be to shatter the Necklace, which is really tough considering it´s a diamond incasment. Who ever´s pictures are placed inside will be unseparable. Through thick and thin, their love will conquer all. However, this Locket also holds a curse. If the people inside the the locket are not true lover´s, each others Soul mate, then the locket will keep them still bound together, but they will be forever unhappy. So think wisely before you put Your and someone elses pictures in the locket. Please take this locket as an apology for the wrongs i have done. I have a bad feeling about Josh, but i am probably wrong about him. just like everything else huh? If i am wrong then i wish you two the best of luck and happy trails. At the bottom of this note i have a picture of you and josh at the dance. I cut the pictures and lamenated them already. They are both ready to go, so if you feel that Josh is truly the guy for you, then all you have to do to keep him forever is just slide your pictures into the encasing in the center of the diamond. I hope Josh will give you all the Love you deserve.)  
  
Kim began to weep as Ron´s apology overtook her. It was too much. Too much for her. She saw the two perfectly lamented oval pictures of her and Josh. Both of them looking in each others eyes.   
  
"Oh Ron..." She gazed weakly at the pictures. She had been so Angry at him, and for what, for nothing. She picked up the necklace and opened the locket. The diamond encasing lay open, ready to be permenatly closed. Her eyes went back to the picture.   
  
She thougth About Ron... Then about Josh... Drifting back and forth... She got upset. Sadness overwhelmed her as she began to weep freely into her arms.   
  
After about 30 seconds she picked up the oval face of Josh and held in her hand, the other holding the open encasing. she held it there for about a minute but finally took the picture and prepared to slide into it´s permenant enclosing...  
  
Riiiiiinnnggg....  
  
The telephone ringing buzzed in Kim´s ears. She was drifted out of her thoughts.  
  
Riiiiinnngggg....  
  
Kim put the two seperatly on the table as she got up and walked over to the Phone.  
  
Riiiiinnngggg....  
  
Kim picked up the telephone. and put it to her ear.  
  
"Hello...?" Kim asked through sniffles  
  
"Hi Josh..." Kim said excitingly trying to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Ya I´m fine..." Kim tried to say reasuringly while she kept sniffling.  
  
"Ya my mom thought i was under alot of stress so she thought i should the day off." Kim said more confidently, slowly regaining her compsure.  
  
"I don´t want to really talk about it right now..." Kim went back to sniffling.  
  
"Thanks Josh... Your the greatest..." Kim said Happily  
  
"No Sorry Josh, i can´t go out tonight..." Kim said Apologitically  
  
Kim´s face left the happy appearance and started to grow into one of shock and hurt and confusion  
  
"Josh, why are you getting upset? I´m Sorry i can´t go out but i have alot on my mind." Kim asked hurt and confused  
  
"It´s Ok Josh... i know you didn´t mean too..." Kim said worriedly  
  
"It´s Ok Josh... Really... How about we go to the park tommorow?" Kim tried to sound confident, but her voice was falterring  
  
"That sounds great Josh... I´ll see you tommorow at school." Kim appeared more happy, but more of a fake happiness.  
  
"Bye Josh..." She said slowly as she hung up the phone.  
  
Kim walked over back to the couch confused, not really sure if she was even paying at the surroundings. She seemed almost too likely to stumble over something. She stopped in her tracks as if she where not sure where she was headed. she was still in shock of what just happened.  
  
'Did Josh just shout at me...?'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Woah..... this is becoming more like a cheesy soap opera every second. So taking that in to account, i will provide my views of my own chapter as if i were watching a soap opera.  
  
"COME ON KIM! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!!! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT BLIND!!!!!"  
  
"Smooth Ron... Real Smooth...."  
  
"WHAT!? NO RON! Jes you´re making it too easy for her. YOU HAD HER!"  
  
"Phew... close call there..."  
  
"Monkey..."   
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
"OH NO YOU DIDNT! KICK HIS ASS KIM!"  
  
Thank You... thus ends the my cheesy soap opera bit. I know i am not suppossed to write notes about my own story. but i couldn´t help myself. It seems too Obvious anyways... Oh well....  
  
Cya Soon.... 


	10. The rest of the gifts

Disney owns Kim Possible. I Hope thier happy... grumbles  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep em up. Anyways. Next chapter is here.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim decided to brush that intense eerie feeling growing in her spine that sent shivers. She went and picked up all of Ron´s gifts and brought them up to her room. She set the Necklace and the pictures and the letters all separatly on the night stand next to the picture of her and Ron. She continued flipping through the book of memories. She spent the next 2 hours going through the book, reaching about 5/6 of the way finished.  
  
(HEY theres us at Beuno Nacho. Thats where i invented the earth shattering product known as The Naco. Who would have thought it would make me a Multi Millionare?)  
  
When Kim looked at Ron´s words she began to get annoyed. She didn´t know why. But something over took her body for a second then quickly passed on. Kim flipped the page.  
  
(OMG! There´s us at Christmas with Drakken and Shego. That was a blast. I know i promised i would never go off without you, but things have changed, and as much as i would want to unchange them, i can´t.)  
  
A small smile overtook Kim as she gazed at the picture. her memories started flooding back to her as she remembered Ron´s promise. Her memories dragging back to that night. where she had been so worried about Ron, that she spent all christmas looking for him. The night that she had been so worried about him, the night that she kissed him. She had enjoyed that kiss. Even though it was just a brief peck.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
Knock Knock Knock.  
  
Kim´s thoughts were interrupted by the soft knocking against her door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked gazing up at the closed door.  
  
"Kim, It´s Dinner Time..." Kim´s Mom said gingerly from behind the door  
  
Kim checked the alarm clock. It read 6:04. Kim hadn´t realize how much time had past. she hadn´t even heard her parents and brothers arrive.  
  
"I´m not hungry Mom..." she replied honestly.   
  
There was a small silence but then Kim´s mother spoke up again.  
  
"Well if you get hungry, your dinner will be in the fridge..." she kept up gingerly  
  
"Thanks Mom..." She replied weakly.  
  
Kim´s mother just stood behind the door for a second, as if she wanted to say something more. but then she walked downstairs.  
  
Kim returned once again to the cherished memories of her life with Ron. It was painful for her, but she had to go through with it. She gazed at them in bitter nostalgia, as she cried. cried at the loss of her Best Friend. another 45 minutes passed.  
  
Kim flipped the to the last page. and there stood an ordianry picture of Kim and Ron from their first day at High school. They were neck and neck, an arm over each others shoulders. they looked happy, while they smiled. it looked very ordinary. but there was a letter opposite of it.  
  
Dear Kim,  
  
This is the last picture i have in my photo album. This single picture was the most important picture of them all. I had it on my night stand every night for the past 3 years. It served as a constant reminder that no matter what happens, you will be right by my side. Remember this day? It was the first day of highschool. I was really nervous, but you were excited. When i seemed hesistant, you caught on. On that day we both promised each other that no matter what happens, we will by each others side to see it through. That made my day. that made my life. So every night, even when it became obvious to me that we were drifting apart, i gazed at that picture. that promise. Please open the now smallest box still available.  
  
Kim saw more writing, so she quickly unwrapped the box. In it was a crystal Picture frame, intertwined with gold and silver. In it lay the same picture. Kim gazed at its absolute beauty before putting it down on the nightstand, next to Ron´s others gifts. she continued reading.  
  
This was my favorite picture, and i want you to have it. May it serve as a constant ray of hope when all other light as faded. As it did for me. Open the last box now.  
  
There was more writing, but kim picked up the last gift and unwrapped it quickly. There were two things within this box. One was a simple steel key. the other was a grey unadorned steel box with a lock on it. Kim was confused. So she continued reading to find an explanation for this gift.  
  
This might not look like much, but it really is. Don´t open this box. That is to say don´t open this box until you are ready. When you feel that you are ready, Ready for anything. Ready for the truth. When you feel that nothing is right, when there is nothing for you, when nothing else matters, when there is no one to talk to. Only then should you open this box. There is nothing stopping you from opening this box right now, only my warning that you should not open it until you are ready to handle the truth. i just have to trust that you will use your good judgement as to when to open this box. So all is done, I haven´t said everything I´ve wanted to say, but i don´t think it´s what you want to hear right now. so i guess this is goodbye huh? God I´m going to miss you, more than you will ever know. This is very painful for me to write all of this. but it needs to be done. Nothing will take the sting i am feeling in my heart right now. But i bear it proudly. For it Symbolizes just how great it was to have you as my freind. Even though it hurts now, and may still hurt for quite some time, or even the rest of my life, It will constantly remind me of my life with you, and all the happiness you gave me. And i will always, now and forever, cherish the day i meet you Kim Possible  
  
With all the Sincerity and Love in the world  
  
You´re old Best Friend  
  
Ronald Stoppable  
  
P.S. I have one last gift to give you, it´s in the back of that picture of us at Beuno Nacho.  
  
Kim gazed at the letter, It would probably be the last thing she would ever from Ron. As she wipped away her tears she went and flipped back to that picture. Kim unsealed the plastic and noticed something slip out from the back of the picture. Kim picked it up. It was a small piece of paper. When Kim fixed her eyes on what was written her eyes bolted wide open. She gazed at it for about 30 seconds, before she got up without a word, without making a sound. Put the book aside and began to slowly walk to the dook, just to pitch forward, and will a loud crash, feinted on the floor.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
OH OH! what was that all about!? Find out next time.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, keep em up.  
  
Cya Soon... 


	11. That´s alot of Money

Disney owns Kim Possible, I own this Massive pain in my head. feel free to take it.  
  
Next chapter WOOO!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"KIM! KIM! Wake up Honey! Are you allright!?" Her Mother´s voice said  
  
Kim groaned to consciousness, she looked around and saw her mother bent over her worriedly. Her dad had a baseball bat in his hands and gripped it tightly as he began to look around the room.  
  
"I´m fine..." She muttered to her. She started to wake up. Kim´s dad relaxed and went over to her.  
  
'What just happened?' she thought to herself. She began to remember everything that happened. it seemed so much like a dream that Kim began to seriously question everything. from Ron to moving away to the gifts, to the check.  
  
'THE CHECK!?'  
  
Kim shot her eyes down to the small piece of paper. she brought it up close to her. Her mother noticedthe small piece of paper. Kim just gave it to her with the most confused look on her face, not really sure if the paper did actually existed. Kim´s mother slowly grabbed the piece of paper, not really sure what it was. when she looked at it, her eyes shot open. she placed her other hand to her heart as she gaped at it.  
  
"four... fourty... million.... fourty million..." She tried to say through her speechless mouth.  
  
"Whats the matter honey?" Kim´s father went over to her and stood behind her, grabbing her to make sure she didn´t fall over. His eyes shifted to the small piece of paper. He almost dropped his Wife in shock. But Mr. Possible was used to seeing large checks, they came through as grants or funding for the space station almost commonly.   
  
"40 Million Dollars!?" He said bewilderd  
  
"Kim, where did you get this?" Kim´s mother asked in awe as her husband grabbed the check out of her hand.   
  
"Ron..." she said quietly and weakly  
  
Kim´s mother was no longer shocked from the check that was in her hands a moment ago. She gazed at Kim, who´s eyes were fixed on the box and book and nightstand. Mrs. Possible walked over and past Kim, and came to the nightstand as she saw the Crystal picture, and then drifted down to the locket. She gasped in awe of it´s beauty, but said nothing. she noticed a letter right beside it. Ron´s apology. She picked it up and breifly read it. She noticed her daughters gaze on her, but continued reading.  
  
She put the letter back where it was, and then looked at the letter and the locket. "That´s so Beautiful..." she said in awe. she was not talking about the amulet.  
  
"It sure is!" Kim´s father agreed as he continued to gape at the check in his hands.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" She asked him as she stared at the amulet.  
  
"I sure do! The space station can finally get that knew Satilitte Dish we´ve been needing!" he said happily while he stared at the check.  
  
"No Honey... it means that Ron forgave her..." She said happily, a few tears coming down her face.  
  
Kim´s dad let his hand with the check drop to his side. he looked at his wife. "You´re right..." he said in awe, as if it just dawned on him.   
  
Kim´s mother walked over to Kim and looked at her. Kim was about to saw "What?" , but Kim´s Mother took her into a deep and loving embrace. the first one she had since Ron left. Kim´s Dad joined in too...  
  
Kim was confused by what her mother said. 'Ron was the one who apologized to me... why was he the one who forgave me?'  
  
The stood there hugging for about 30 seconds, before Kim´s parents let go.  
  
"Do you think that Ron and I will never be friends again...?" She asked worriedly, needing comfort. she kept her eyes down cast, afraid of what the answer could be.  
  
"Not if you don´t want it to be..." Her mother said to her.  
  
Her parents walked out and closed the door behind them. Leaving Kim alone with her thoughts.  
  
'Why was it Ron who forgave me...? Can Ron and I ever be friends again...? and where did my parents run off to with MY CHECK!'  
  
----------------------  
  
sorry. Short i know. Have big BIG BIIIIGGGGG Test today, that determines if i can maintain my position as student as this school. i need to get really high marks on it. sorry. hope you understand. Keep up reviews.  
  
Cya Soon.... 


	12. OH SNAP!

Disney owns Kim Possible, I own my brother´s soul. He traded it for Yugi-oh card. I was ripped off...Oh well...  
  
Things are going to get spicy. Man i wish i could get to the main points of the story, but there has to be momentum or there won´t be a good climax.  
  
next chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kim strolled into school, looking awfully tired and distant. She was lost deep in thought, not noticing that the other students where parting for her. there was a great murmer of whispers as Kim storlled past, heading to her locker.  
  
Kim had let Her Mother and Father worry about the 40 million dollars they recently obtained. From Ron...  
  
Kim had left her all the presents at home, including the un touched locket. She did not open the box. When she felt curiousty overtake her, she pushed it down with fear.  
  
Kim was almost 20 feet from her locker when she felt a sharp tug on her arm, dragging her off somewhere. Kim turned to look and saw Monique dragging her off to the Girls room. She looked horrendously pissed. So Kim decided it was best not to argue.  
  
When they entered the room, Monique quickly made sure there was no one else present. Monique then gave her a sharp glare.  
  
"You mind telling what happened between you and Ron?" She demanded sharply. she did not raise her voice. Just glared at Kim, demading.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked confused, Knowing perfectly well what she meant.  
  
"Kim, Don´t play me girl. If you want me to save your ass from the Social Bunsson Burner, you best spill." She continued her angry glare.  
  
"Why? What do you mean? What kind of Rumors are flying around now?" Kim asked confused, but then irritated.  
  
"Kim, rumors are the very least of your problem rigth now girl." Monique stated.  
  
Kim, pondered what Monique meant by that, but quickly decided it couldn´t be good.  
  
"Ron and I just had a small fight, he took things to seriously and moved away. Running away from his problems." Kim stated harshly. She was not sure why she wanted to speak badly of Ron, even though she had already decided that it was her fault. she had come to this disturbing realization last night.  
  
Monique just shook her head and continued her glare. "No Kim, I´m not buying. Ron´s not the kind of guy to leave you all alone just because of a 'Small Fight'. Tell me the truth, or else i won´t help you. And with the rumors flying around, i don´t think anyone else would want to either." she stated harshly.  
  
Kim just looked at the dead serious Monique for a moment, but decided it was best to spill. she had never seen Monique this angry. ever. So Kim told her everything about that night, and of her talk with Ron´s parents. she did not mention last night.  
  
Monique, while listening to the begining part of the story, went from Pissed, to a look of a wild animal who was about to go on a killing spree. Kim wondered that if she were to approach her if she would let lose on her. But after Kim mentioned the fact that she thought Ron was dead and how much she had felt his loss, Monique anger started to ebb. but only slightly.  
  
"And i cried my self to sleep night... it was the first time since Pre-K that i did that... God what have i done..." Kim said in tears. She Hated it. always reliving it. Always being reminded about what she had done.  
  
Monique was moved, but she still felt very pissed at Kim, at what she had done. "Ok, Kim... You are not of the hook yet. You are one of the stupidest girls i have ever layed eyes on, but i can tell that you are sorry for what you have done. But How could you did that in the first place!?" Monique asked Outraged  
  
Kim just stood there, not saying a word, her eyes downcast. She had heard the question, but she honestly didn´t know how to answer it. "Do you think Ron and I could ever be friends again?..."  
  
Monique looked at Kim, almost as if she pitied her, but she had brought this upon herself. "I don´t know Kim, but you can try. You have to go apologize to him. Before it´s too late."   
  
Kim just continued staring at the floor. Letting Moniques Advice enter her mind.  
  
Monique looked at Kim, but finally decided that there was nothing for to do now but just wait for things to cool down a bit. "OK Kim... I will see what i can do to save you. But only because, one, you are my friend, and two, Ron wouldn´t want anything bad to happen to you."   
  
"What do you mean save me. Those Rumors? What are the Rumors Monique?" Kim inquried looking back at her confused.  
  
Monique´s face shifted back to the once more ever amused look "Why, haven´t you heard? You have de-throned Bonnie as the Shallowest Bitch in Middleton." She replied with a small smile.   
  
With that, Monique walked out, leaving Kim alone with her thoughts and tears.  
  
True to her word. Monique had saved Kim from Those deadly rumors. In fact, she had twisted them so that it appeared that Ron moved away when he got the money, and that Kim was taking it quite hard. So throughout the entire day, people kept coming up to her and gave her their condolances. People who Kim had never seen before came and talked with as if they had known Ron personally. Kept talking about how great he was. Most didn´t he even mention that he was a loser. They talked about him as if he were dead. And people never talk ill of the dead. Most remembered him and how he always brought cheer to their faces with his antics. They talked about him as if he were their hero.  
  
Kim hated it.  
  
By the end of the day, she had grown so weary and angry about hearing about how great Ron apparently was, she was ready to kill the next person who said his name. She hated the fact that people she didn´t even now were speaking about Ron as if they were his best friend. Kim was so sick of it.  
  
People who gazed at her saw she was fuming over something. They assumed it was over Ron´s loss. They pitied her, and wisely assumed she wanted to be left alone.  
  
So when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and snapped at whatever foolish mortal had dared distrupt her brooding.  
  
"WHAAT!?" She almost screamed as she turned around. She immediatly regretted those words as she gazed up at Josh. He looked hurt.  
  
"Oh I am so Sorry Josh... I didn´t mean too..." She began to apologize, but was interrupted by Josh hugging her tightly. Her anger fled in an instant as she was held in his loving embrace.  
  
"I know... I miss him too... He was your best friend... and my friends as well... This must be so hard for you..." He continued to hug her, but softly now.  
  
'Not as much as you might think' she thought she thought jokingly as she let herself be held by him. But Kim regretted those words.  
  
Josh backed off a bit but still held her. He gazed in to her eyes, and she gazed back, once again being lost in them.  
  
"Hey Kim... about last night... I´m really sorry about that... I didn´t mean to get upset...I´m Sorry..." Josh said sadly, and apologictcly.  
  
"No Problem Josh... It´s fine..." She said happily, and not a fake one. When she gazed into his eyes she felt all her problems flee her. she felt at home, comforted by his eyes.  
  
"Thank You Kim... If you ever need someone to talk too, I´ll be here for you... Hey I´ll catch you after practice and we can head to the park... That is if you feel up to it" Josh said cheeringly but then once again got sad.  
  
Kim thought it was the sweetest thing in the world, and so she said "No problem Josh, We can head to the park after practice." she said dreamily, looking forward to the event.  
  
"Thanks Kim... Listen you better get going, you don´t want to be late now do you? I´ll walk you there." he said happily as he held out his hand to take her to the gym.   
  
Kim took his hand and began to walk to the gym. All the while she gazed into her old familar home of his eyes. What seemed like as brief as a second she had arrived at the gym.  
  
"Ok Kim, I´ll catch you after practice." Josh said to her as he began to walk away.  
  
"Thanks Josh..." She said happily as she began to awake from her dream world.  
  
Kim walked inside the Gym still thinking about Josh as she saw all the cheerleaders staring at her.  
  
"So look who decided to show up. If it isn´t Kim Possible. Where´s your dorky little friend? Oh that´s right, he dumped you the second he became rich." Bonnie snided. Her Voice dripping with venom.  
  
'Is it just my imagination, or does Bonnie have even more Venom then usuall? Kim thought to herself. She was about to retort when Bonnie spoke up again.  
  
"I wonder if that makes him available now...?" she mumered to herself her eyes fixed on the nothingness above kim as she held her chin with her hand. she wasn´t talking with Kim, but actually pondering that.  
  
When Kim heard it, something inside her snapped. "BONNIE YOU SHALLOW BITCH!" She shouted at her.   
  
All the cheerleaders gasped. Except for Bonnie, who had this strangely pleased look on her face.  
  
"You think that now that Ron is rich he would ever fall for a tramp like you!? You must be Stupid! What´s your deal anyways. Why do you always act so snooby anyways! You always talk harshly about Ron. Why!? You know it´s funny Bonnie, Ron believed that at one point in your life, you were actually a sweet little girl. And it´s funny, that he still thinks that somewhere deep down inside your still that sweet little girl. WELL HE WAS WRONG! your nothing but a shallow bitch. always have been, and always will be. And why? Just so you could be the most popular girl in school!? You want to be the captain of the cheerleaders. FINE! I QUIT! THERE! Your Captain now! What, your not happy as captain!? Fine! Your Queen! ALL HAIL QUEEN BONNIE! Ruler of the cheerleading sqaud! Still not good enough!? Ok Then! YOUR GODESS! Godess of all that is cheerleading! I hope your happy Bitch!"  
  
And with that, Kim bolted out the door. She stormed out in Fury, which slowly started form in to tears as she started making her way into her house. She was nearly in tears before she felt something embrace her.  
  
She looked up and through stinging tears, and for one brief, glorious moment thought it was Ron looking at her, and so she collapsed onto his shoulders and cried openly, holding nothing back.  
  
"It´s ok KP, I´m here for you..." Josh said softly into Kim´s ear.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
OH SNAP! GO KIM! TELL BONNIE WHAT FOR! ahh.... the cheesy soap opera continues... sorry... things will get better... or worse... depending on who you see it.  
  
Keep up those reviews. their important!   
  
Cya soon.......... 


	13. The Ever Changing Ron

Disney owns kim Possible, I own Disney. Well no, not 'The' Disney, but i own this penny that i have named disney... He was my best friend for all of 5 seconds, until i tossed him into a fountain and made a wish that i owned 'The' Disney... It never came true... i feel sad now.... Cries  
  
Anyways, Thank you for all the reviews! They mean alot to me to see people enjoy these stories. Please keep em up  
  
Next Chapter...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
one month later...  
  
Kim walked into her house. Happy as a humming bird. and she knew it, so she let the world know. "HI MOM!" she said happily as she entered the doorway.  
  
Kim was happy. She had never been so happy. She had just spent another beautiful Sunday after noon with him. Eversince Ron had left, Kim was able to focus more. She had quit the cheerleader team because she just couldn´t deal with all that stress anymore. This in turn gave her more time to focus on more important things... Josh for instance... THeir relatioship had entired a new level a week ago. a more... intimate one... They haven´t gone all the way, but Josh was slowly but surely working his way there.   
  
So it was this happiness that came home. She had resisted the urge to skip home, but barely. Her happiness lit the room. A true wonder to behold. Even with 40 million dollars, thier house barely changed. Sure they got an Ultra gigantic Tv and redid Tilig and some other house work, but it was still very much the same house. The possible´s had joined their carrers out of choice of work, not for the money.  
  
when Kim didn´t hear a response, she began to worry a bit. She went in search of her mother. She had barely walked 5 feet when she heard the sound of the TV. Kim walked over to the Living room, turned the corner, and saw her entire family watching the Tv, in deathly quiet. But they bore proud smiles and her mom had a few tears.  
  
"What´s going on here?" She asked confused  
  
"Kim´s Mother reluctantly shifted her gaze away from what ever was on the Tv and looked at Kim and acknowledge her presence. she then almost immediatly shifted it back to the Tv.  
  
Kim walked and then turned to the TV. What she saw Shocked her.  
  
It was Ron. Scratch that. It was Ron at one point in time. This new person almost looked completetly like a stranger to Kim. He was sleek and muscular, His stature straight as an arrow. His blond hair sleeked back proffesional like. He was wearing a black armini Suit. He looked so crisp, so proffessional. He was shaking hands with an older gentleman. Who also looked crisp and proffesional. In their other hand, they were both holding up a fast food cardboard box. Obviously Beuno Nacho endorsed. It had the words Taco Nuggets on it. Kim was so shocked, that she barely heard the news Reporter.  
  
"Once again we see Mr. Truman, CEO of Beuno Nacho Industries shaking hands with their new Prodegy, Ronald Stoppable. As you can see their holding up Beuno Nacho´s latest product, The Taco Nugget. IT is said to have tested extrememly well almost everywhere. Ronald Stoppable´s new invention has caused a another flurry of investors buying stocks of Beuno Nacho, hoping to cash in on this invention."  
  
The screen shifted to one with a close up of Ron making an interview. He was talking, but no words came out of his mouth.   
  
"We had a chance to Interview Mr. Stoppable, and asked him about his new product. He had the following to say."  
  
The words started having sound to them that came out of his mouth. But it wasn´t Ron talking. It was a strangers voice. it sounded like Ron´s, but it had a crisp, eloquent, proffessional edge to it. He did not Stutter, make stupid jokes, or say anything in a high pitch voice. "Well i call it the Taco Nugget. It´s a miniture seized taco, surrounded by all sides by a hard Taco shell. It makes a great treat and good for dipping as well. It comes with a small carton of hot sauce just for that purpose."  
  
"So how well do you believe this product will perform?"   
  
"The Taco Nugget has tested very well in several key areas, so we believe that it will perform quite admirably."  
  
"So now that you have invented the Taco Nugget, what is your next step?"  
  
"As of now, Beuno Nacho is going to be selling this new invention. So until they require my services again, i will be continuing my education process so that i will be able to perform my job for Beuno Nacho more effeciently and effectively. As for my next step, I do not know at this time as to what i wish to do now along side my education. but whatever it is, it will be time wisely spent."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Stoppable. We will be looking forward to your future performances."  
  
Ron gave a small quick nod and said "Anytime."  
  
The News started going on to other subjects. And At the same time, all the members started waking from their gaze of the Tv.  
  
"Hic abic aboo!?" Said Jim as he gave his brother a high five.  
  
"Hoo Shaw!" replied Tim  
  
Rufus was Giving his master a fierce whistle with his paw "Go RON!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked at each other proudly, and then hugged.   
  
Kim continued her state of shock. When Ron had said hewas continuing his education, Kim almost died out of Happiness and out of fear. She was glad that he was coming back, but scared that he was coming back as well. but then she remembered that Ron could go to the best schools in the world for proper education. So both of those emotions vanished in a moment, leaving her sullen.  
  
She had barely recognized this new Ron. This new Ron was so Serious, proffessional, crisp, clean, elequent, sleek, muscular. Kim had wondered if someone had killed Ron and replaced him with this new guy.  
  
'Weren´t you the one who did that?' Her consience asked her  
  
Kim felt so sad from that comment. But then got angry. Furious. She felt so much ire for Ron. She stormed out of the Living room and went up to her room. she slammed the door.  
  
Kim sat on the edge of her bed and gazed angerly at the window.  
  
'Why am i getting so angry for? I should be happy for Ron. He has become a big shot now. So why don´t i like this one bit?'   
  
Kim gazed at the photo that lay next to her nightstand. It was in a crstal picture frame. The one with Ron and her, one arm over each other.  
  
'You broke the promise first, remember Kim?' her consience told her  
  
Kim felt liking snapping that picture in two.  
  
'Ron has moved on... you can´t keep being angry at him for that when your were the one who forced him to leave. So are you just going to just sit around and fum over something you can´t change?'   
  
Kim shifted her gaze to the photo album in the shelf of her bookcase.   
  
'No... i have to move on too... and the only way to do that is to do everything Ron asked me to do..."  
  
And with that plan in mind. She began to brood. but she didn´t know what she was brooding over.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
ok... Ron has changed... alot... i wonder where this going to go.... what will Kim find out from those people Ron asked her to speak too?   
  
Stay tuned... 


	14. Poor Guy

Disney owns Kim Possible. No comment at this time...Seriously... Just... No.  
  
Next chapter...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim entered School that Mid-September day with a renewed passion, and once again reclaimed all of the things she had dropped off of when Ron left. Everyone welcomed her back, for one thing, She was the best at what she did. the second, they understood Kim need some time to get her life back in order. When Kim wanted her position as captain back, all the cheerleaders except for two welcomed her back eagerly, also the fact that after Ron and Kim left, the Squad wasn´t doing all that great. They had screwed up so many times that people started for the first time ever, booing the girls off the field. Bonnie, naturally didn´t want to give up her position of Goddess, but Tara didn´t want Kim back on the team at all. Kim found this very confusing. But went on back to being Captain.  
  
So that´s where Kim was right now. Bonnie, Tara, and Kim were sitting on a table in the gym, with papers and pencils. Bonnie looked rather annoyed, and Tara rather distant.  
  
"All right let whoever is trying out for this stupid position, get up here." Bonnie said annoyed and bored. Since the Middleton Mad Dog, had become an offical member of the squad, people were entitled to try out for the position.  
  
The first to enter the gym was a very horny freshman, obviously trying out for this position just to hang out with the cheerleading squad. He didn´t even get a chance to perform his presumbly lame act before Bonnie threatned to Knife him if he tried to do anything funny. He left like a coward.  
  
The second was another freshman, who, though not a pervert, couldn´t do his act as well as he normally could if he had kept his eyes on the bleachers that he was running around jumping off of, instead of Bonnie´s Bossom. He came into a large crash, as he sprawled out over the bleachers. Tara and Kim grimaced in pain as they heard the crash. Bonnie only stared at the site with a small smirk on her face. The boy had to be helped out by two other boys.  
  
The third was another freshman, who was forced into this ridiculus and embarrsing dog outfit by some bullies, who were watching with snickering and jeers at the histarical sight. the freshman just stood there, not really sure of what to do. One could easily tell he wasn´t at all comfortable. Between the fists of the bullies and the embarsment of a life time, he went with the latter.   
  
"Well?" Bonnie asked impatiently  
  
"COME ON DORK! GET ON WITH IT!" One of the bullies shouted.  
  
The boy cringed at the bullies voice. He then realized that he was only going to be embarrsed in front of girls he would never stand a shot at anyways, so he wasn´t going to lose anything. Somehow, this didn´t make him feel any better.  
  
"ummm... woof...?" The boy stuttered nervously, awaiting the many jeers and insults he was going to get.  
  
"BOO! YOU SUCK! You Better put on a good show if you now what´s good for you!" Another Bully shouted  
  
The boy cringed again, and with the added threat he decided he was in no postion to argue. So the boy began to put on a small, akward dance. The Bullies Jeered And laughed uproarisly. The Boy cringed, but continued to dance, only to step over his large Dog feet and fall face first on the wood floor. The Jocks Laughed even louder, struggling for breath as tears formed in their eyes as they pointed and laughed. The boy got up, with a bloody nose, and had the most angry look on his face while he had tears forming in his eyes. He got up and ran as fast as he could out of the gym, only to trip over his stupid costume once again and sprawl over the floor again. The jocks laugther died down, mostly of the fact that they were to out of breath, they were still pointing and laughing but they could only get small bits of laugther as there mouths were wide open, silently laughing. The boy once again picked himself up and just sulked away out of the gym. He stumbled over his costume but was able to catch himself as he silently left the gym.  
  
Kim was pissed. She had watched the whole thing. She had not done a thing. She was the Hero, and yet she had not saved this boy from what could potentialy be a very tramatic experience. But for some reason, this isn´t what bothered her. During the entire performance she kept thinking about Ron. About what Ron had to go through when he wasn´t around her. And something snapped.Kim walked over to where the bullies where.  
  
"You assholes want to explain this one!?" She demanded harshly  
  
"Chill Red... We are just having fun enjoying the show." The first bully said.  
  
"Well you better go the enjoy the show somewhere else and leave that boy alone, Or else i swear to god i will break my foot up your ass!" Kim stated harshly  
  
The Bullies new all too well about Kim Possible, Martial artist Superhero. They slowly backed off, muttering obscenties as they left.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" She shouted harshly at them  
  
"Uhh.. Nothing..." They said nervously as they quickned thier pace out of the gym.  
  
Kim passed them and went out into the hall. and saw that the boy head into the boy´s bathroom, still dressed in the dog outfit.  
  
Kim just went into their, not minding the gender boundary. The boy was huddled over the sink, cleaning the blood from his nose. He wasn´t sobbing, but looked very pissed as tears came down his face. He shifted his gaze up to Kim and was extrememly shocked at seeing her there, but he had nothing to hide. He had discarded the dog costume into the trash.   
  
"You came to make funny of me too?" He asked harshly, keeping his eyes downcast. Eyes that were red and full of unbearable hurt.  
  
"No I... I came to see if you were allright." Kim stated concerningly, hoping to try and get through to this boy.  
  
The Boy looked at her as if she had grown another head. But then he understood. She Pitied him. And anger boiled over him. "Just... Go away..." The boy did not want to look at her, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes.  
  
Kim didn´t know what to do. But she felt she needed to do something. "Hey... why don´t you come and try your audition again?"  
  
"So i can go and make a fool of myself? No thank you..." The boy stated harshly, he began to wash the blood away. He covered his face with water and struggled with all of his will to regain his composure. To make her not pity him.   
  
"The only way you made a fool of yourself was by letting those Fuckers do this too you!" She stated angerly, shouting not at the bullies, but at the boy. She didn´t know why she did it. But she just couldn´t see people sit by and act all deppressed and do nothing to better themselves. Like Ron...  
  
"You think I like this? That i like degrading myself for them? That i enjoy almost having kiss their Asses daily?"   
  
"Then why do you do it!?" She demanded. She wanted to know why. Why people would just sit around and do nothing.  
  
"You have no idea what it´s like to run in fear of some fucker because he´s bigger then me. He wants to beat the shit out of you for his own amusment. Not all of us are born as lucky as you to Have Ron as a friend!" The boy said bitterly  
  
Kim was confused by those words. Those words were true, but what did the boy mean by that?  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked geniunly confused  
  
"OH come of it! You are one of the luckiest persons at this school to have a friend like Ron. Even though i only knew him for a few days before he left, the legends about the things he did are unquestionable!" The boy stated angerly, tears forming back into him.  
  
"How do you know Ron, and what legends?" Kim asked even more confused.  
  
"Ron was a Hero. I heard about all sorts of times from some of the middle class men about how Ron came to their rescue by defending them. Not really defending, but he acted as a distraction and drew away the bullies from them. They would call him Loser and Dork, but i guess he heard those so many times that words didn´t bother him anymore. I Heard about how Ron got the shit beat out of him just so some small freshmen could escpae a beating for a day. Ron would fight back, but he wasn´t trying to hurt them, just keep them busy until they could get away. All of us fellow losers and dorks were scared shitless until Ron came and saved us. He brought us together and made everyone friends with each other. so they would be able too look out for each other. When i asked why Ron would do all this for us. He just said that he was once like us,scared shitless everyday, until a friend of his stood up for him and gave him hope. I don´t think that´s true. No one ever heard of anyone standing up for Ron. Ron just one day pulled a bunch of awesome martial arts and kicked a bunch of bullies asses. Why he never did it again, i don´t know. But he saved us anyway. Ron was a Hero. and now he´s gone. Why couldn´t he just get that check one year later..." The boy said in tears  
  
Kim was utterly moved by the boy´s speech. She knew what he was talking about when he said that a friend stood up for Ron, but no one had ever stood up for Ron. The boy was right. When Kim and Ron switched bodies, Kim beat up some bullies for Ron. But she had never known about any of this. How did all this happen and Kim never know about it. Ron always had a smile on his face. Kim never even noticed him bloody or bruised, but this boy said he got beat up. she couldn´t make any sense of this. When she came out of her thoughts, the boy was gone, the dog costume in the trash.  
  
Kim suddenly got pissed. not at the boy. At Ron. How could he have let all of this happen and still lead Kim on to believe everything was fine?  
  
"How Ron...?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Poor guy.... that has got to suck.... Good thing Ron was there for him like he was for Kim.... Oh wait.... never mind.... T.T  
  
IM SAD!!!!  
  
Cya soon..... 


	15. What´s Wrong with Tara?

Disney owns Kim possible. AND THERES NOT A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA- Couch Cough.. Hack... Wheeze... hack... Damn that hurt my throat... can someone get me some water here?  
  
NExt chapter  
  
-----------------  
  
Kim slowly walked backed to the gym. Tears had formed in her eyes. the pain of loss. Hurt, confused, angry, alone... Kim came back and sat down at the table.   
  
"I think we should give that guy another chance..." Said Kim quietly. Her eyes downcast. Remebering about the Scared boy. the boy who had told her about Ron´s life at school. 'He really is in a better place now...' Kim thought to herself.  
  
"What, that guy? Why should we give him a second chance? He´s a loser!" Bonnie asked confused.  
  
"So was Ron..." Tara said softly, so softly that Kim wasn´t sure if she heard her right. Tara appeared even more distant.  
  
"What was that Tara? You okay? Those losers must be making you sick." Bonnie asked not geniunly concerned, more confused then anything.  
  
"Ya that must be it..." Tara said quietly, but they heard her this time. She slowly got up and walked away.   
  
Bonnie and Kim looked at her confused for a moment, then looked at each other, then looked back at her.   
  
"What was that all about...?" They both asked simuntanously.  
  
"I´ll go find out what´s up." Kim said as she got up. This was a perfect oppurtunity to talk with her and find out what Ron meant when he said he was sorry.  
  
Kim followed Tara out the doors. She was standing down the hall, gazing at the trophy collection. The cheerleading Trophy collection. Tara was crying silently as she gazed up at the perfectly folded Mad Dog costume on display. It looked very worn. The school had hung it on display for it was the request of the school to do so. THey would by another one to fit the student who would being taking up the honored tradition. Tara eyes averted to the Many Trophys that they had won over the last three years. There was a plaque devoted to their specific squad, on it displayed all the team smiling. Ron was sqautting in front of the team, with The Mascot head underneath one arm and his other in a victory sign. He had a big goofy grin on as his shined in the Light. Tara smiled, a bitter smile as she gazed at him. Her smile quickly faded as she noticed the prescence of Kim possible walking over to her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked impatiently as she looked downtrodden at the old glorious memories.  
  
"Tara is everything ok...?" Kim asked worriedly. She had never seen this upset before. She was gazing at the trophy collection.  
  
"No... but what do you care...?" Tara asked angerly. Two more tears dripping from red eyes.   
  
"Tara... I´m your friend... You can trust me..." Kim approached her as she spoke softly.  
  
"Just like Ron could trust you...!" She said viscously, Glaring at Kim with a look of absolute Rage, Sadness, and Hurt. Her gaze pierced Kim ´s soul as her words filled that entrance hole and delivered it´s viscous posion.  
  
Kim Deserved that and was looking for the words to sooth Tara. 'But then Why is Tara getting pissed at me? I thought she didn´t like Ron, She had called him a loser in front of her whenever Bonnie would bring up that topic.'  
  
"I Deserve that... But just tell me what has got you upset..." as Kim was saying this she slowly started remebering something she had thought about a month ago. "He didn´t hurt you... Did he...?" Kim asked worriedly  
  
"Yes..." Tara said silently. Tears dripping down her eyes.  
  
'THAT FUCKING BASTARD! Next Time I see him i will fucking rip him apart! HOW COULD HE DO THAT! I thought Ron was a nice guy! How could he do this!?' Kim was bubbling with rage. Tara quickly noticed this.  
  
"But it wasn´t his fault... He never meant to do it... I don´t think he even knew he did..." Tara continued, her eyes downcast. tears still roaming down. She had a very distant look in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked confused "How did he hurt you and never now it? Why would he possible hurt you in the first pla-" Kim was interrupted by a fierce glare from Tara as she was going to ask that last question.  
  
Tara turned and started walking away silently. After Kim came to her senses that had been stuned by that glare, she hurridly followed her.  
  
"Tara, Wait! Please, Just tell me what´s wrong!"  
  
Tara stopped dead in her tracks and just stared straight into Kim´s eyes. Her face was twisted into a Horrible, Angry look as she pierced Kim with her eyes. "You wanna Know Whats Wrong? Do you really want to Know? FINE, I´LL TELL YOU.... YOU ARE!"  
  
Kim was shocked to say the very least. She had never, ever heard Tara lash out... at anyone... especially Kim "Wha..?" She mumbled out of shock.  
  
"YOU, KIM POSSIBLE, ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH I HAVE EVER SEEN!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
OH Damn...  
  
cya monday... 


	16. Da Bomb

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own a.... wait a sec... I´m getting something.... It´s on the tip of my tongue.... and I lost it....   
  
Good news. I found something to help me on my quest of better writing. I think you will notice the change.  
  
Keep up with those reviews! They mean alot to me! Thanks Again!  
  
Next chapter  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"YOU, KIM POSSIBLE, ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Screamed Tara. Her voice echoing the vacant halls and returning back into Kim´s eardrum.  
  
"How could you!? How could you do that to Ron!? After everything he did for you, you throw him away like yesterdays garbage! Ron was a great guy! He was the greatest friend anyone could ever have! And you toss him aside! And for WHAT!? Some Hotttie with a silly little brush!? How could you!?" Tara roared at Kim as she trembled with rage, nearly foaming at the mouth. She glared at Kim with a very pyschoatic look in her eyes, that if looks could kill, Kim would be 6 feet under.  
  
Kim just stood there, with a look halfway between disbelief, and guilt. She didn´t say a word. She had never seen Tara so upset before. Ever. And if Tara was this pissed, she probably had a good reason. And she was going to hear her out, not wanting to cause the same mistake that caused this situation in the very first place. She was not going to lose another friend.  
  
Tara, who was once reeling with anger, decided if she wanted to get through to Kim, she need to calm down. Using a great force of will, she managed to calm down, but not by terribly much. She kept her eyes downcast.  
  
"You remember that time when Brick dumped me for some stupid slut?" She asked angerly. This time her anger was not focused on Kim.  
  
Kim slowly just nodded her head. Maintaining the same look.  
  
"After he dumped me... I felt so angery, and hurt. I had no one to comfort me.... Just like Bonnie, I followed the path of Popularity, only to end up with nothing for it..... I had no one... Even though guys thought I was hot and girls envied me, I had no real friends... And when I was hurt, I thought i had no one to turn to, no one really there to comfort me... But there was Ron... He saw me crying and wanted to know what was going on... Even then, I couldn´t feel myself to associate with someone like him. I tried to push him away, but he persisted, and he got me to spill and releave myself of all that stress and hurt building up in me... When I asked him why he would go through the trouble of trying to help me... When after I called him a loser and joined in on the squad and did all of those horrible things to him... all he said was,... "Losers are only people who have lost something... When you have nothing to lose, you can only gain.... so today, I´m a winner... I just won a new friend..." For some reason, it brought a smile to my face... And then I realized something.... Ron wasn´t just a friend, he was someone special... and then I began to envy you... You had a best friend like Ron for practically your whole life, and I realized that the only reason you could do anything was because of him..."  
  
Tara had tried to regain her cool, but once more, lost it.  
  
"AND YOU SNUB HIM! YOU IGNORE HIM! Try and hide him away when ever you hang around popular kids! Oh sure you try and defend him whenever someone trys to pick on him, but whenever he´s not around, you don´t say a word to try and defend him! You call him your sidekick when he´s not around! You don´t show any appreciation for practically anything he has done for you! One time, when you where too much of a coward to ask Mankey to the dance, Ron helped you! He did everything he could for you, even after all the shit you did to him, he still encouraged you to go the dance with Mankey! And do you know how you repay him!? DO YOU!? YOU LOCK HIM IN A CLOSET FOR THE WEEKEND!! I saw when he was dragged out of the hall into the Janitor´s closet, and how you came out a few moments later. When I arrived at school, I saw Ron explaining to the Janitor of how he slipped into the closet and was trapped for the weekend. And you know what he did next, even though he hadn´t eaten or drank anything for the past 3 days, he goes to your locker and greets you with a big grin! And you! You didn´t even to seem to notice his existence, or rather you didn´t care of his existence because you were so head over heels over that little pretty boy. And to top it all off! You throw Ron away just because he didn´t approve of the guy your dating! You are the shallowest Bitch I have ever seen!"  
  
Tara was barely speaking at this point. Her voice was cracked and hurt from all of that yelling. She was in a storm of tears as she finished. She appeared to have drained herself with that speech.  
  
Kim was dumbstruck, as if someone had taken a hammer to her head. No one, not even herself, had come to remind her of her own sins. She had kept blaming Ron for all of her problems, when it was she the one who was flawed. Kim just stood there silent. She had listened to Tara´s speech. Heard every word. She felt like Horses Ass.  
  
Tara, except for the occasional sniffling, was silent. Tears still streaming down her face. But with another cracked and quiet voice said. "Know I know why I could never figure out why he loved you..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh Double damn.... The Bomb has been dropped on Kim´s Perfect world... How will she react to this new information? Fined out next time on the My Cheesy Soap Opera!  
  
Cya soon..... 


	17. Ron? In Love? With Kim?

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own a giant space floaty thingy... Ya, That´s the ticket....  
  
Next Chapter  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim just stood still, she went vey wide-eyed as if she had seen something so inconcevable that her mind could not comprehend it.  
  
"You mean you didn´t know!?" Tara exclaimed in disbelief  
  
"Not only are you a Shallow Bitch but youre also a stupid one. Ron Loved You!"   
  
Kim maintained her pose.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you!? Ron did things no other friend would ever do for you, not even things any boyfriend would do for you either! And you didn´t even to notice? He cared about you so much, He would never have left Middleton unless you broke his heart. Didn´t you notice how he seemed always hurt when ever you left him to run off with Josh. But even then, he still tried to defend you, even when it had come to be plainly obvious to practically everyone what was going on. And you didn´t care. Well I´m glad Ron left! Hopefully he will never have to see your fucking face again. And you gave him up, For Josh! Well in your words, "I hope your Happy, Bitch!""  
  
And with that Tara, turned and walked back to the gym.  
  
Kim, shocked? Definatly. She had not heard anything past the part about Ron loving her., nor did she much notice Tara´s Abscence. Ron... Loves me? Wait this doesn´t make any sense! How can Ron love me!? He´s like my brother! He´s my best friend! Best friends don´t fall for one another! OK... This is just too creppy for words...'  
  
And using all her force of will, she took the thought out of her head. She did not want to deal with this. Not now, Not ever. 'And what does it matter anyways, Ron is gone! Probably forever! So why should I care? This doesn´t make any sense! Damn you RON!'  
  
Kim walked over to the gym. She did not want to think about anything right now. Especially Ron.  
  
Kim walked back to the table and saw Tara sitting down next to Bonnie. She looked pissed and distant. Bonnie looked rather bored.   
  
"Took you long enough. This Try out is taking too long. Why should we even bother with this. It´s not like ther stupid mascot is going to do anything except make a fool of himself. Why we kept that loser Ron around for all this time i will probably never know." Bonnie said boredly and rather annoyed.  
  
Before Kim got a chance to retort, and believe me, She had alot on her mind to retort with, Tara interrupted.  
  
"He was the glue to our Bird House..." Tara said softly, while keeping her distant look.  
  
"Huh?" Bonnie asked stupidely.  
  
"Ron kept us together. Ron was one of the main reasons that we were so succesful. He always looked after us. Whenever we would screw up, he would draw attention away from us and onto him by acting like a fool. When we recovered ourselves, he always managed to immediatly shift the attention back to us, making us look like we never screwed up in the first place. He kept us together... and now we will fall apart..." Tara said quietly as she kept her very distant look.  
  
"Tara, you can´t be serious! Ron was a loser! He held us back! Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" Bonnie exclaimed   
  
Kim had enough. "Bonnie, why the hell do you pick on Ron all the time? What the hell is your problem?"   
  
"Are you kidding me Kim? Ron is a loser!" Bonnie said venomously  
  
"Why Bonnie!? Why is Ron a Loser!?" Kim asked Angerly. She was on the verge of a fight with her. Kim was not having a good day. And Bonnie was only making things worse.  
  
"Well, lets see here. Where should we begin? How about the way he follows you around like a lost puppy? His stupid obscession with masks? His inane fear of Monkeys? The fact that he used a night light for 14 years? How about the disgusting way he eats his food, or that little rat thi-"  
  
"Naked Mole Rat." Tara interjected quietly  
  
"Whatever. The Fact that he has a Kermit the Frog blanket? Or how about his stupid fashion sense? He probably has the lowest grades in our class! Ron IS a L O S E R!" Bonnie said defiantly.  
  
Tara smiled. a bitter smile filled with nostalgia. Memories of everything about Ron, that made Ron, well.... Ron.   
  
Bonnie´s speech had the same effect on Kim as well as Tara. Memories of her old best friend brought to her mind. But then Kim appeared confused.  
  
"Bonnie,... How do you know so much about Ron?"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MORE CHEESY SOAP OPERA!!!!!!!!!  
  
WOOO!!!!!  
  
Cya soon.......... 


	18. What´s wrong with Bonnie?

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own the Cheese Monster. Well with my luck i probably don´t...  
  
Anyways...   
  
Next Chapter  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Bonnie,... How do you know so much about Ron?"   
  
Bonnie was clearly taken aback by this question. Tara left her distant look and slowly gazed up at Bonnie awaiting her answer.  
  
"I... He... He mentioned all those things remember? We were all there when he was doing most of that crap remember!?" Bonnie said defensively  
  
Kim seemed for a moment that the answer was true, and was acceptable, but something nagged her.  
  
"But the Nighlight... and the Kermit the Frog blanket... he never mentioned those publicly." Kim said confused  
  
"Didn´t He?" Bonnie asked sarcastically. but Kim sensed the worry in her voice. Tara seemed to notice this as well.  
  
"No Bonnie... Ron never mentioned those things to anyone..." Kim said slightly confused  
  
Bonnie looked hesitant, as if she were searching her mind for the right words.  
  
"The only people Ron ever told where his.... friends..." Tara filled in slightly confused  
  
"So how did you know about those things Bonnie..." Kim asked still sligthly confused  
  
"I....I..." Bonnie tried to say.  
  
Then something started dawning on Kim. The same thing was dawning on Tara.   
  
"Unless you were..." Tara said softly, looking up at Bonnie in slight disbelief, sligth confusion,but somthing still dawning on her.  
  
"His friend..." Kim finished with a look of something completetly new dawning on her. she was still slightly in disbelief.  
  
Bonnie stood up defiantly. "Me? Freinds with that loser!? Please." Bonnie said viscously.  
  
Kim got up as well. "Then how did you know all this stuff about Ron?" still slightly in disbelief.  
  
Tara gazed up at Bonnie, slightly in disbelief, but a small smile started creeping on her lips.  
  
Bonnie looked hesitant. but went back to her smug pose. "I did some research. I needed to know as much as I can about Ron before i can black mail him." Bonnie said smugly, as if it were no big deal.  
  
Kim did not fall for it. "No Bonnie... Ron wouldn´t have told anyone but his friends. And they would be sworn to secrecy.So how did you find out?"   
  
Bonnie took a step back as Kim moved in to leave no breathing room for Bonnie. Bonnie was looking very worried. She was appearing very hesitant as if she were trying to search for the right words.  
  
By now, Tara was smiling a very, very smug smile at Bonnie. Kim was finally begining to understand, and she was having a smug smileas well.  
  
Bonnie took another step back, and Kim moved in again."I... He´s a LOSER! Why would i be his friend! That doesn´t make any sense!" Bonnie tried to say defiantly, but it was failing miserably. This only went to confirm Kim´s suspiscions and broaden her smug smile.  
  
Bonnie saw she was losing and began to grow frustrated. she was growing angry, and she showed it.  
  
"Admit it! You´re... Ron´s friend...?" Kim tried to accuse Bonnie, but upon hearing her own words she once again became confused with the prospect of Ron being Bonnie´s friend.  
  
But Tara wasn´t confused in the slightest, she just had never thought about it before. "What did Ron do for you?" She asked, smug as ever.  
  
Bonnie was getting seriously pissed as this conversation was getting out of her control. "He didn´t do anything but be a monumental Loser!"   
  
"Bonnie, If Ron is your friend, then why do you keep calling him a loser? I don´t understand this at all..." Kim spoke mostly to herself, still slightly confused  
  
"HE IS NOT MY FRIEND! HE IS JUST A STUPID LOSER!!!" Bonnie all but screamed. She was getting furious.  
  
"He is your friend! IF he isn´t then what the hell happe-" Kim was cut off by another icy cold glare from Bonnie. Similar to the one she had recieved from Tara when she asked what would make Ron hurt her. 'Not again....'  
  
Bonnie continued the stare, but then turned, and walked off angerly.  
  
Kim turned to see Tara giving her the same deadly glare.  
  
Kim gave a deep sigh and then followed Bonnie.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hold on here.... What´s all this about.... I don´t understand a thing and I´m the author. Lets see where this goes....  
  
cya soon...... 


	19. And the Plot thickens

Disney owns Kim Possible.. I own my eyes. These eyes that see only death....  
  
Next Chapter  
  
BTW, I do plan on finishing my other story, Nothing Else Matters, but i just took a breather from it to finish this story. I know i shouldn´t have done that but i already started on this one and i will proabably finishit within the next 1-2 weeks. After which, I have a few story ideas and will continue Nothing Else Matters along with another one which will be up to you. Don´t worry, Should have this finished soon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim was not having a good day. And she knew it was only going to get worse as she began to follow Bonnie. When she entered the hall, she saw Bonnie head towards the girls bathroom. Kim wasn´t sure what she wasgoing to hear, but she knew it wasn´t going to be good. So she entered the bathroom with Anxiety and fear.  
  
When she entered the bathroom she heard some soft sobbing from the bathroom stalls.   
  
"Bonnie... you okay?" Kim asked worriedly. She had never, ever heard Bonnie cry.  
  
"Go away..." Came a cracked voice full of sadness and anger.  
  
"Bonnie listen... I´m not sure what´s going on...but if it´s about Ron, then i deserve to hear it..." Kim asked hesistantly  
  
"YOU!? You don´t deserve anything...." Bonnie said angerly, her voice cracked by her sobs.  
  
"And why is that? What did I do?" Kim said defensively, Not entirely sure of what she did to Bonnie.  
  
"Don´t even try that! You know what you did!" She said angerly, still slightly sobbing  
  
"What did I Do Bonnie!? Please tell me! I have to Know!" Kim pleaded. She needed to know. She needed to move on with her life. And the only way to do that was to find out about Ron and what he was. 'Only then can i accept it and move on.'  
  
"Jesus, just go away will you!?" Bonnie asked harshly. She was sobbing less and becoming more angry.  
  
"No, Bonnie! I need to Know!" Kim demanded, not caring whether she hurt Bonnie´s feelings or not.  
  
"You wanna know what you did!? FINE!" Bonnie stated angerly  
  
Kim was waiting for more conversation, but when none came, she took it upon herself.  
  
"Bonnie... Wh-" Kim was about to say more  
  
"No... I don´t want to her your voice. It sickens me..." Bonnie said harshly, her sobbing dying down even more.  
  
Kim kept silent.  
  
"When I was a little girl, i was at Middleton Pre-K.... I had a great friend by the name of Ron Stoppable... He was a good guy, and one of the best friends I ever had.... We played with one another for about 3 weeks, until one day... our friendship ended... And it was because of this stupid little girl who was being picked on by bullies that I lost Ron.... Ron saved that little girl... And that spoiled little brat took Ron for herself..."  
  
Kim listened in silent sadness and confusion.  
  
"I was alone... I tried to make other friends but no one wanted me.... so eventually, i didn´t want them either... But i wanted a friend so bad.... so i became popular, making people my friend instead of earning them... But those people weren´t friends... just people i was associated with... Then i looked at you.... you were popular, could do everything, and you had Ron... How I hated you.... and There was Ron.... constantly floowing you around and making sure that everything with you was ok... He was such a loser... not because of the fact that he was diffrent... but because of the fact that he was losing his life for some plucky girl who strung him along without a simple thank you..."  
  
Kim had begun to wonder all of the things Bonnie was unloading off her chest. She had no idea of any of this. How could she? But it was all begining to make sense now.  
  
"Remember that night Ron left for good...? Remember what he said to me...? He said that the only one who i was hurting with those words was myself.... and that was true.... After he said it was already happening, i was not sure what he meant till after he left... and then i noticed something i hadn´t notice in a long time... I was alone.... There was no one for me to sit and talk to... no one to laugh with me... no one to be there for me.... I was alone...The price i had paid for popularity... the path which i took only when i was alone in the first place... all because of you..."  
  
Kim felt guilty, and pity for Bonnie. Bonnie who had scorned her for practically her whole life. She remembered Ron´s words... Of how Ron said that deep inside that Bonnie was a sweet little girl... Who knew...?  
  
"When I heard you call Ron a loser, i knew what happened. After all those years, you get rid of Ron.... He did everything for you... and you give him up for some Hottie. Ron was so much better than him. But that didn´t stop you did it. I was pissed. You took Ron away from me, and then tossed him aside when you found a replacment. Congratulations you stupid bitch! Ron is a loser. He lost his entire life dedicated to some stupid brat only to have his heart broken, stomped on, burned, and then have it pissed on while it blew away in the wind. But then i look at you, you are a loser. You lost the most important thing in the world over some guy. And know when i look at the both of you, i can´t decide who the bigger loser is..."  
  
And with that Bonnie came out of the stall, dried eyes begining to once again water as her face flushed with anger once more. She gave Kim a death glare as she stood infront of her.   
  
Kim just stood there, dumbstruck. Still trying to comprehend everything Bonnie had just said. She was still doing that when she saw Bonnie slap her, Hard. Kim felt the ping of pain. and then felt a small ping of cool liquid hit her cheek as Bonnie spat in her face. Bonnie walked off.   
  
Kim stood there. Kept still even as the saliva dripped down her face. Her body began to tremble with rage as silent tears fell down her rage infuriated face and mingled with the spit.  
  
Kim cried. Cryed horribly, Her cries echoing the bathroom. She slumped to the floor and wept. Wept at the lost of her innocence. The loss of everything that was magnifecent in her life. She sobbed at the fact that she was never going to have it again. She cursed, Shouting Obscenties at Everyone, at Everything, at nothing... Kim cried, and cried, and cried...   
  
Her thoughts dragged back to Ron.... The one guy who had stood by her through thick and thin. And for the first time since he left, she had realized the full wait of everything she had thrown away. She wanted to die. She felt so much pain, so much guilt. She couldn´t stand this. She felt miserable, horrible, like a sinner.   
  
Kim stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up had faded, mixed with tears. Her eyes were red, and she looked like a wreck. She hated herself. Hated what she had became. Hated what she had done. She wanted it all to end.   
  
"NO!" she cried at the wall angerly. As she tried to shatter the mirror with her hand. it didn´t even crack.  
  
Kim sobbed as she slumped back to the floor. 'That´s not what ron wanted... I need to move on... I need to get myself under control... Ron needs me to talk with more people.... I need to do this.... no matter how much it hurts....'  
  
Using a great force of will, Kim picked herself off the ground once again and stared at the mirror.  
  
"How could Ron ever love a bitch like me...?"  
  
Kim left the school and went home. She was having a baaaadd day. She kept thinking about Ron... About what these people had told her about him... she was his best friend.... and he still remained such a mystery...  
  
Kim got home and went to her room and cried once more... and once again, looked at the picture in the crystal stand. Looked at the promise. The shattered promise... Kim had alot on her mind, and needed to sort her thoughts out.  
  
Riiinnnnnnggg  
  
The telephone´s wail broke her thoughts, she gazed at the phone.  
  
Riiinnnnnnggg  
  
Kim picked up the phone and pushing back her tears, she clicked the on button.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, her voice cracked.  
  
"Hi Josh..." Her voice sad, drifted, not at all cheerful  
  
"No can´t tonight josh... i have alot on my mind right now..." She said slowly and softly  
  
"yes... Ron again...." She said quietly, still trying to push back her tears. Her expression changed into one of horror.  
  
"No Josh! Ron never meant t-" she tried to explain hurriedly  
  
"Josh, you can´t say that abo-"  
  
"Please, Josh! Calm down, he-" Kim looked like in a state of shock and disbelief. she looked scared.  
  
"JOSH PLEASE JU-!" She tried to cry out over the phone, trying to calm the savage beast on the other line  
  
SLAM! Kim slammed the phone down, disconecting the line. Kim looked scared. Terrifed. Cold sweat started dripping down her brow. silent tear came down her cheek, dripping from her wide-eyed terrified green eyes as she began to pant.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Can you smell that? It´s the smell of the Plot thickening. GREAT NEWS! I passed that test solid. So well i cut the req courses in half for the next three weeks, leaving more time for writing. YAY! hurray for me!  
  
Cya tommorow..... 


	20. God´s sacred gift to the children

DIsney owns Kim possible. Lets leave it at that.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Don´t worry about the climax. Things are about to explode very soon. I just need to confuse Kim even more before things happen to climax. But soon....  
  
And No, the concept of ron and Bonnie being friends long before i read Classic Cowboys. But i have to admit that his idea beat mine and so i just altered mine a bit . So in reality, Yes and No.  
  
Next chapter  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim walked into temple that Saturday in a hump of confusion. She had become seriously deppressed over the last few days since a several incidents at school had changed her prespective on alot of things. She had not talked with either Tara, or Bonnie, and was not really looking forward to talking with Josh. She had tried to avoid him as much as possible, and was worse for wear from withdrawing herself from pretty much anyone. She had cried herself to sleep that night with no one to comfort her except the Shattered Promise laying on her nightstand. She thought of Ron. She was begining to accept the fact that in one point of time, Ron was the Best Friend she could ever have, more than she had realized in the past 14 years. But she could not comprehend that Ron had loved her. Why would he? Kim was in a heap of deppression. But she needed to move on, and the only way for her to do that was to finish talking with everyone she needed to. So, come that Saturday, she headed of to Temple, eager to talk with Rabi Katz.  
  
She had entered Temple before the service, hoping to catch Rabi Katz and discuss Ron, and when she searched the Temple, she easily spotted him in the main part of the Temple, making preparations for the weekly service.   
  
"Rabi Katz?" She asked in a manner to catch his attention.   
  
The Rabi looked up from his work and spotted Kim. "Ah, Ms. Possible, Good to see you again. How are you?" he greeted as he left his work to go and meet her.  
  
"I am fine Rabi Katz. I am sorry to interupt but would it be possible to talk?" She asked politetly  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly  
  
"Yes, it´s about Ron..." she said sadly, unsure of how to break the news to him.  
  
"Oh..." He said in a very sad, but knowing manner. He motioned for her to sit down. Kim did, and the Rabi followed and sat oppisite of her.  
  
Kim finally just decided to tell him and get it over with. "Ron moved away and he just wanted to let you know as to why he is not attending the service anymore."  
  
The Rabi appeared much more relaxed. "Yes, I am aware Ron has left. You can´t turn on the Tv without hearing about his Succes story."  
  
Kim felt really stupid for not having thought of that, but needed to finish. "He also wanted me to inform that even though he can´t attend your service, he is putting more faith in God because he understands that he could lose this oppurtunity."  
  
The Rabi smiled. "Well I am sure he will. His faith in God gave him this blessing in the first place, and I am sure that Ron will need God´s blessing even more now. I am just sorry to see him go. He meant so much to the children."  
  
Kim was confused now. "What children?"   
  
The Rabi was a bit skeptical. "You mean Ron never told you?"  
  
Kim slowly shook her head in slight confusion.  
  
The Rabi smiled and stood up. "Ms. Possible, please follow me." He started to walk towards a hall.  
  
Kim slowly got up, and followed him out of confusion. They head down a hall, and rather far down it, The Rabi stopped, and got some keys out of his pocket, and began to unlock a door with nothing on it. The Rabi Opened the door. The Room was dark until the Rabi flicked the lights on.   
  
Kim walked in to a room that looked like a kindergarden. The room was lined with crude, children drawings. Upon further inspection, Kim looked at the drawings in almost shock.  
  
The drawings depicted Ron holding hands with children, throwing balls, doing various other children activities. They also showed pictures of Rufus. Kim stared at them in a gaped mouth.  
  
"The children loved Ron, and vice-versa. Ron came in when he could and would read stories to them. He always told in a very humerful manner that brought a smile to the childrens faces. One day, we had no one to read to some of the of the older children about Stories and lessons from God. Ron voluntered and he told the stories in a Humorous, yet still serious manner in such a way that they loved the story. So Ron began to read the Teachings of god to some of the Middle School and some the High School children as well. They enjoyed listening to the stories, and when Ron ran out of Stories from the Holy Texts, he began to tell Stories about he himself learned God´s teachings. He was God´s sacred gift to the Children."  
  
Kim started walking around the room, listening intently to the Rabi´s story. Her mouth was no longer agape, but she was still wide-eyed at this new information of Ron´s life. She began to notice the childrens drawings stop, and then noticed actual pictures of Ron hanging out with other teenagers. They all looked much younger than he was.  
  
"They loved his stories. His most popular stories, Especially among the opposite gender, were Ron´s stories of how a Beautiful angel with Red hair and green eyes saved his life, and taught him important lessons, such as stand up for what is right, never lose hope, and to make amends with people before you lose them for good."  
  
The Rabi gave Kim a knowing look. But Kim didn´t notice it. She had listened to the Rabi´s story, but was keeping her eyes on all these pictures of Ron with other people. People Kim hadn´t even seen before in her life, and others she had spotted once or twice in school. Kim looked at Ron, the way he smiled, the smiles he brought to others faces. The people he brought happiness to, and now would never do again. Kim felt remorse. When she had sent Ron away, she wasn´t losing her friend, but also so many other peoples friend as well. And once again, like so many times that week, Kim felt like shit.  
  
"Well, I have to go prepare for service, I am sorry that you can´t spend more time in here, but it´s against policy for this area not to be supervised." He said as he motioned for the door.   
  
Kim reluctintly followed, him out the door. Not wanting to leave those beautiful pictures with Ron´s smiling face. When she left, she took one last look at the room. The room that would never again be as beautiful as it would be without Ron there.  
  
When Kim got home, she remembered the Rabi´s talk. 'To make amends with people before you lose them for good...'  
  
'That is what i must do, I must make amends for all the lives i ruined.... but how?'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short. Needed to do it. Sorry.  
  
Cya soon 


	21. The Concert Part 1

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own Everything. Only if Everything means Nothing in your dialect.  
  
AND THE PLOT EXPLODES!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One month and a half later...  
  
Kim and Josh walked into the Mall that Saturday, Their faces smiling with Joy. But although one could not tell at a great distance, One could see the discomfort on Kim´s face.  
  
Kim had made amends with Josh and forgave him, just not so easily this time. It took some smooth talking but Josh found his way into Kim´s heart once more. Or so he thought. Kim was having some doubts now. She wasn´t entirelly sure about Josh as she once had been. She still loved him though, but for some reason, she was growing nervous when ever she was around him. She couldn´t put her finger on what it was. For some strange reason, she thought she was getting a bad vibe from him.  
  
They Stopped in front of Club Banana and Kim turned to Josh with a smile on her face. "I´m going to go in and do some shopping, You wanna meet in the food court later?"   
  
"Sounds great." Josh replied with a smile, as he turned and walked off. Josh wasn´t all that much for shopping, more the kind of guy just to hang out at the mall. Kim understood. When Kim went shopping, she had always brought along Ron to do shopping with her. Even though he would complain about the ridiculous prices, he was still great company. Kim remembered the countless times she had tried to get Ron to dress better, and the one time she did, he had turned into a monster of Fashion. She chuckled to herself about old glorious memories and then head off towards the front desk to have a small chat with Monique.  
  
When she got to the front vendor she saw Monique standing there staring at something on the wall behind Kim, Monique had the most dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at whatever it was behind Kim. 'Probably another dumb model...' Kim thought to herself as she stared at Monique in pity. She didn´t turn around to find out what the 'New Model of the Month' was for Club Banana. She sighed deeply as she headed towards the vendor.   
  
Monique was still staring dreamily at the wall when Kim got up there. Monique groggly came back into reality, and noticed Kim. She changed to her expression to her trademark ever-amused look as she stared at Kim with a very knowing expression.  
  
"Hey Monique, What´s with you?" Kim asked with a smug look on her face, knowing exactly well as to 'what' was with her.  
  
"Not much... you?" Monique replied as if it were no big deal.  
  
"Nothing really..." She lied. She had alot on her mind for the past few months. More specifically, Ron.  
  
Monique made a smug smile, and returned to her duty of checking out the latest product from Club Banana.  
  
Kim made a groan of disgust as she rolled her eyes. "So who´s the latest catch?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh... I think you know him pretty well..." She replied smugly, her eyes still on the wall behind her.  
  
"I know him?" Kim asked confused. She began to mentally tick off just which guys she knew that had the potential to be a model. She still didn´t turn around. "Who?"   
  
Monique groaned in exasperation, as she grabbed Kim´s shoulders and turned her around.   
  
Kim eyes went wide as she set them on the 'Latest Catch'.  
  
"Ron...?"  
  
There stood a black and white picture showing Ron in a pair of high fashion jeans. Showing off a picture perfect 6 pack, and small, yet toned muscles. He had a smooth chin, and great blond hair that was swept behind him and went down to his shoulders. He a small smirk, and eyes filled with a fierce and shinning light.  
  
Kim stared at the picture, her mouth agape. She looked at the perfectly smooth and toned body, her eyes stared at his fierce eyes.  
  
"Oh...my..."  
  
"Ron?" Monique finished for her  
  
Kim turned to see the ever amused Monique staring at her. Her eyes filled with smugness.  
  
"Not anymore, Ron belongs to the world now." Monique said as if it were no big deal  
  
"When... wha?... How...?" she tried to stutter out.  
  
Monique face shown with her smuggness. "Girl where have you been? don´t you watch TV, or read the Magazines, or listen to the Radio?" Monique staring at her in rather, quite honest, disbelief.  
  
In all honesty, Kim hadn´t done those things in quite some time. She had tried to keep away from them. She was also trying to figure out stuff about Ron, and try to keep with Josh and all her other activities.  
  
Monique sighed in disbelief. "Mrs. Brown, taking my break." She said to another woman a little ways down the store. The woman nodded and continued her job. "Come on girl, you have alot of catching up to do..." She said as she hurriedly grabbed Kim´s hand and began to drag her out of the store. Kim followed still very much confused. She started paying attention to her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She then began to hear a loud murmur of voices coming from the local Music store.  
  
Monique was dragging her straight there  
  
When Kim came in front of the Music store she saw a large poster hanging to one side. Kim was just as shocked as she was before when she saw it.  
  
There was a poster that showed 3 people on it. One of them, being the one Kim noticed first, was Ron. He was wearing a white business shirt that was unbuttoned half way down his chest, underneath was a white undershirt. It showed his toned chest through the cloth. he was wearing black pants, and was sitting down on an upright brief case. His arms laying on his thighs, his hand hanging losely next to each other. He had a stubble and long blond hair, that looked like it was once combed, but had gone through a harsh day. It lay losely next to him, as he stared distantly and sadly at something that would be to the right of the viewers shoes. his face solemn. Behind him to his right, was someone Kim didn´t recognize at first, but on further inspection she realized it was Hirotaka. He was dressed in a dark blue business suit with small white strips. He had spikey black hair and yellow shades, giving him a youthful spunk to the business looking man. His back was slightly turned to the crowd and his face facing a slight angle away from the viewers. Next to him, to the left and behind Ron, was a Japanese girl that Kim didn´t recognize. She had on a Japanese school girl uniform and a pink, anime designed, Bag clasped in her hands in front of her. She was facing a slight angle to the left of the viewers, still giving them a look of her front side. She looked absolutetly Innocent as her hips were nocked forward, giving her the look of a young girl waiting for the bus. Her look of innocence was dashed by the Mischevious smile on her face, and the sly look in her eyes as she gazed out of the corner of them and at Ron. There were two bold words in the bottom left corner. Tai Shing  
  
Kim saw where her gaze lead and became infuriated after she came over her intially shock.  
  
"Who the hell is She!?" she almost screamed in rage, but her voice was to over come with anger to make it that audible.   
  
"Why should you care?" asked Monique innocently, gazing smugly at Kim.  
  
Kim shot Monique a death glare. So filled with poison and disease that if looks could kill, Monique would be dead. Monique didn´t even seem to notice.  
  
"Her name is Yori, and she isn´t Ron´s girlfriend if that´s what your asking." Monique said smugly.  
  
Kim looked absolutetly flustured. She began to grow a deep red.  
  
"At least not yet anyways..." Monique said as an after thought.  
  
Kim shout her another death glare. Once again Monique brushed it off.  
  
Kim shifted her death glare to the poster of Yori, but once again she followed her gaze, and her glare lead to Ron.   
  
"When did this all happen...?" she asked softly  
  
"Ron´s made it big. He can do practically whatever he ever wanted to do. I guess a band is just one of the things he decided to do." Monique said as if it were no big deal.  
  
Kim gazed at Ron, Anger gone, replaced by Sadness and Betrayal. She then took her eyes off of him and saw some other girls walk in and out of the store. They each took a glance at Ron in the poster. Kim got pissed again. She then noticed that two of the people walking out of the store and giving Ron the same glance were Bonnie and Tara.  
  
After lots of apologizing and making amends, Tara finally became some what of her old self when she talked with Kim. She was as friendly as before. Kim had apologized to Bonnie also, and like with Tara, she had become mostly like her old self. Kim wasn´t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.  
  
"Well if it isn´t Kim. Did you came to buy a Tai Shing album as well? Well I´m sorry, but Tara and i just got the last two. Good luck finding one within the next 3 weeks." Bonnie said cruelly.  
  
Kim didn´t know whether to be angry, or glad, that Bonnie was finally talking to her again. "Too bad... But why would I want to be dragged into the latest craze?" Kim replied angirly  
  
Bonnie just shoot her a disgusted glance, but quickly changed into a very smug and knowing look. "Don´t feel too bad Kimmie. I´m sure Yori will make a much better replacment than you." She said snidely  
  
Kim resisted the urge to snap Bonnie´s neck. Barely. She trembled with rage. She felt those words were unfair, but they felt so fair to her. She was about to retort when Josh came onto the scene.  
  
"Hey Kim. Ladies." Josh greeted.The girls shot him a glare, except for Kim that is, she had her eyes back on the poster before taking them off once again and put them on Josh, waiting for him to say something.  
  
Josh noticed the direction of Kim´s gaze and saw the poster. He made a small angry look but it quickly changed back to his care-free one. But before Josh could continue, Monique budded in.  
  
"So Kim, you going to their concert in Go-City?"  
  
Kim looked confused for a moment.  
  
"Tai Shing is touring the world, there going to make an Appearance at Go-City next week for a concert. That´s the closest location of the 4 cities their heading to in the US and if you want to go, you better act quickly, tickets are almost gone." Monique said to her.  
  
Kim thought about it. She wasn´t really sure if she should go. It would be the first time she would see Ron in the past few months.She wasn´t really sure if she should confront him yet. But she felt she needed to go. 'And besides, I´m going to be in a crowd. It´s not like Ron is going to spot me... I hope...'  
  
"Sure, I´m going to go." Kim said aloofly.   
  
The other girls shared knowing glances with one another.   
  
Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and pushed the on button. It was instantly met by Wade, listening to some weird music Kim had never heard before.  
  
"Hey Wade, ...What are you listening too?" She asked slightly confused.  
  
"Tai Shing. Their an Awesome Japanese Techno and Alternative band. This is their latest Album." Wade replied while he took his soft drink and began to drink.   
  
"That´s what I called you about Wade. I need you to find me a ticket for their concert in Go-City."   
  
Wade appeared confused. "I thought you never wanted to see Ron again."  
  
Kim remembered, but said nothing. "Wade, can you do a search, and find out about this band? How the hell do they have a world tour so fast?"   
  
"Like you wanted me to do a search for Ron last time?" Wade asked skeptical  
  
"Hey, I already said I´m sorry about that." Kim pleaded  
  
Wade just shrugged and said "I can just tell you. After Ron invented the Taco Nugget, which was done in the first week, he went to Kyoto, Japan and continued his education. He started practicing and found people at his school who wanted to join his band. After 3 weeks, The Taco Nugget became public. Ron had already formed his band and had already started a whole bunch of other projects with his money. Tai Shing was formed and became an instant success. And since Ron had invested his own money to afford all the expenses, he took all the profit. The Band became so Popular that they decided to go on a World Tour. First stop, Go-City."  
  
'How did Ron get all of this accomplished so fast?' Kim thought to herself. "Thanks Wade. So do you think you can get me some good tickets?"  
  
Wade typed away at his computer and then stopped. "Just one?" he asked without turning to face Kim.  
  
Kim turned to see all their eyes on her.  
  
"Monique you want one too?" She asked as if where no big deal.  
  
"Love too, can´t. Don´t get my paycheck for another 3 weeks." Monique shook her head.  
  
"No worries I got it." Kim said lightly. "Tara, what about you?"   
  
Tara appeared hesisitant at first, but then nodded.  
  
"Ok Wade, three tickets f-"  
  
Bonnie cleared her throat. Kim turned to see Bonnie with her arms across her chest, and taping her foot. Kim thought Bonnie was a bit forward, but felt she needed to still make amends.  
  
"Four tickets for the concert and four first class tickets to Go-City." Kim correctd herself   
  
Kim noticed Josh glaring angirly at her. 'Whats his problem?' she then rememebered she had forgot about Josh. "You wanna come too Josh?" she asked innocently  
  
Josh was about to respond when he notice all the other girls glaring at him, Daring him to come. Daring him to interfere. Josh, wisely, took the hint. "Naa, I think I´ll pass. I don´t think i would feel welcome..." Josh said innocently. The eyes left him.  
  
"You sure?" Kim asked suprised.  
  
"Well I guess I cou-"  
  
The Glares were back on him in an instant, with even more venom.   
  
"I could... uhh.. Could just... Watch it on TV! Ya.... It is going to be on Tv... right?" Josh asked Nervously.  
  
"All over the world." Replied Wade  
  
"And there a Japanese Techno band?" Kim asked in some slight disbelief  
  
"An Awesome one at that." Wade replied  
  
"Will the wonders never cease?" Kim asked aloud. 'With Ron, You never know...' she thought secretly. Kim Smiled Brightly.  
  
"Ok then 4 tickets to concert and 4 for the Plane." Kim said  
  
Wade typed away and then did a double take on something on the monitor. "Kim, You sure you can afford all that? Those tickets are pretty damn expensive...."  
  
Kim just lifted her eyebrow at him.   
  
"Ohh... right... the whole 40 million dollar thing. It keeps slipping my mind that you have that much money, and yet you hardly do anything with it." Wade replied  
  
"Ya, what´s up with that?" Bonnie asked kind of confused.  
  
"It´s my parents money. They´re investing it in College and all other things." Kim shrugged the answer off.  
  
"Well if it´s your parents money, don´t you have to ask them for the tickets?" Bonnie asked geniunly confused.  
  
"Oh damn, I forgot about that.... Don´t worry, I got everything covered. I´ll see you all later, I have to go ask them about it as soon as possible or those good seats might dissapear."  
  
With that, Kim ran out of the mall and head back to her house in her SunBird, completetly forgetting the fact that Josh existed.  
  
On the way back, Kim kept thinking about Ron. Kim was still in disbelief of the whole fact that Ron was becoming a model and a Music Star seemingly overnight. When Kim got home, she went up to her room to deposit her purchased goods, when she heard similar music she had heard at the mall when she called Wade. It was coming from the Tweebs room. It was way too loud.  
  
"JIM! TIM! TURN IT DOWN!" She all but screamed as she pounded the door to try and get them to turn it down. In response, they in fact, turned it down, Jim went and opened the door. He was wearing a black shirt with Teal words on it saying Tai Shing. On the back was an ancient looking scripture of a Monkey carving. It was also teal. Tim was wearing a similar shirt except his was black with Red typing.   
  
"Yes Kim?" Jim asked impatiently  
  
"What are you listening too?" asked Kim. She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it again to make sure she wasn´t dreaming.  
  
"Tai Shing!" They both said in Unison.  
  
"Isn´t that the one with Ron in it?" Kim asked for the same reason.  
  
"Ya." they both said again.  
  
"Go RON!" She heard Rufus shout as he started Rave dancing to the Japanese techno.  
  
'Well that confirms this weirdness.'   
  
"You tweebs wanna go see Ron in the concert?" She asked. She was suprised by her own generoisty but thought it might be good for them to go see Ron again. He was like their older brother.  
  
"We already asked Mom." Jim stated  
  
"She said No..." Tim said dissapointedly  
  
Kim felt fear drench her body. She thought for sure her Mom would them go. Her fear was getting bigger as she began to fear not being able to go herself.  
  
"Did she give a reason why?" Kim asked worriedly  
  
"She said that It wouldn´t be a good enviorment for us." Jim stated sadly  
  
"She said that there would be too many girls staring at Ron´s body." Tim said disgusted  
  
"What!? Eww..." Kim said at the thought of her mother making that comment. " And you she said that too you?" Kim asked in disbelief  
  
"Naa,"  
  
"We overheard her say that"  
  
"When she was watching a commercial fo-"  
  
"Ok, Ok, Don´t need to know why. Forget I asked." Kim said as she left and went downstairs to confront her mother about the concert.  
  
When Kim got down there she saw her Dad reading the paper and her mother watching the Cooking Network.  
  
"Hey Dad? Is it ok if I go to a concert next week?" She asked, trying not to cover it up at all. She figured the best way was just to get on with it.  
  
"A concert?" He asked, putting down his paper onto his lap and staring at Kim.  
  
"Ya, there´s this new band called Tai Shing. They´re playing at Go-City next week." Kim replied with a smile.  
  
"I don´t th-" He stoped mid-sentence as he noticed his wife glaring at him. Without a word, he picked up his paper and began to read it again. He cleared his throat and said. "Ask your mother." he said softly.  
  
Kim turned to her mother who was smiling brightly.  
  
"Mom, can my friends and I please go?" she asked politetly  
  
Kim´s smile faded slightly. "Who´s going with you?" she asked a bit worriedly  
  
"Monique, Tara, and Bonnie." She said lightly.   
  
"Bonnie!?" Kim´s Mother asked in disbelief  
  
"Ya, she´s coming also." Kim said aloofly, as if it were no big deal.  
  
"Oh..." Kim´s mother said perplexed." So isn´t Josh going to go with you?" she asked worriedly  
  
"Naa, he decided not too. Don´t know why though. So it´s just us." said Kim  
  
Kim´s Mother´s smile returned. "Well ok then. I don´t see why not. Say Hi to Ronald for us."  
  
"Ronald?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked as he lowered his newspaper. Obviously interested in this new information.  
  
The two woman both sighed in pity of their no nothing father and husband.  
  
"Dear, Ron´s the lead singer of the band." Mrs. Possible tried to explain.  
  
"Really?" He asked suprised. But then broke into a broad smile. "Ha! Good for him. Never thought he would be a singer though..." He talked to himself while pulling up his paper again.  
  
The ladies smiled and continued their conversation.   
  
"Thanks Mom! I´ll tell my friends." Kim hugged her.  
  
"Anytime Kimmie."  
  
Kim broke into a broad smile as she went to her room and told Wade to confirm the tickets. As she sat in bed, she forgot all her worries, all her troubles, all her friends, even Josh, As she gazed into her perfect world which now had a recently built concert hall with a dazzling male lead singer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
YAY! Things are finally moving. Sorry they took forever, but every journey needs to have all those steps in them or else it wouldn´t be a fufiling journey.  
  
Hopefully i can finish the rest of this today, if not, then i won´t post it in bits. It all needs to happen at one time.   
  
Cya soon, Hopefully.... 


	22. Concert part 2

Kim Possible owns Disney.... Wait no.... Somethings wrong here... Oh well  
  
And the plot explodes! AGAIN!!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. They mean a whole lot. And they do help. so without further Ado, heres the next part of the Concert. Also, All songs performed in this fic belong to their rightful owners, and not me. For the purposes of this Fic, we shall presume that Ron wrote and performed all of these songs. Don´t hurt me for using other peoples songs.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
One week later...  
  
"Every single Fan in the greater Go-city area must be here." Monique said in awe as she stared at the crowd of some fifty thousand people. She was followed By Kim, Tara, and Bonnie, as they walked down the stadium´s railed stairs to get to four of the best seats there.  
  
"Correction, Every single Fan-girl, in the greater Go-city area, is here. I can hardly spot a guy among the crowd." Bonnie remarked  
  
"But that doesn´t make sense!" Kim exclaimed. "It´s a Japanese Techno Band! Not some stupid Boy Band!" Kim stared out into the crowd. There were lots of guys, but if she had to give it odds, there were probably 15 girls per guy. Or probably even more.  
  
"Jesus, Would you look at them all..." Tara said in awe.  
  
The night sky was faded black because of all the lights. They saw all the camera´s that were prepared to show the concert to the world. Kim was nervous. Extrememly Nervous. Extrememly Anxious. And she didn´t know why. As they took their perfect seats that was positioned in the perfect angle and eye angle that one could see the stage perfectly and keep in perfect eye contact with probably where all the performers would be.   
  
"Thanks again Kim." Tara said politetly  
  
"No worries." Kim replied  
  
"I just hope Ron doesn´t screw up..." Kim thought aloud.  
  
"You kidding girl? Ron is awesome at this! Suprisingly..." Monique stated  
  
Kim suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong, but she couldn´t put her finger on it.  
  
They waited about an hour, before the show finally began. When the Stage went dark, all the fans started screaming, eager to get the show on with.   
  
"Now..." A deep voice emenated from the speakers.  
  
Soft, beautiful Japanese music began to play. It was eerie and beautiful, and very sad, yet strangely uplifting, as if it were a warriors song.  
  
"The Moment has arrived..."  
  
"This Day of November 17th..."  
  
continuing with the music, getting more instruments  
  
"The world shall pause..."  
  
Soft piano music joined in, intertwining beautifully with the Japanese instruments  
  
"And bear witness..."  
  
continuing both musics.  
  
"To a new era..."   
  
The music starts dying down a bit.  
  
"Of music..."  
  
The Music stops and a beautiful, soft, and sad, Japanese woman´s voice begins to sing in a very Opera like fashion.   
  
The Japanese music and piano begin to build up again.  
  
"So prepare yourselves..."  
  
All three of the musics have intertwined and were playing the beautiful, sad and uplifting song.  
  
"The Time has come..."  
  
Violins and few wind instruments join in as well. Still maintaining the perfect balance of serentity while four diffrent key musics are playing in perfect accord.  
  
"One band...."  
  
"One fate..."  
  
All the music stops except for the womans Voice, ringing out across the stadium.  
  
"Tai Shing..."   
  
The woman´s voice still carying out one note. Then all the lights flare up displaying the stage as all the music picks up once again in a now Techno renovation of it´s former self. It´s also joined by electric guitar and drums. Piano provided by Yori, dressed in a Black Leather Rave outfit. Drums/Techno provided by Hirotaka in a very odd, but highly fashionable, Japanese clothing made to emulate a Motorcycles outfit. Electric guitar, provided by Ron, with his hair combed to either side of him, looking crisp and golden in the lights. It went down to his shoulders. He had a pair of black jeans and a white undershirt on, showing off his figure. He had a black, unbuttened shirt on top of it, still exposing his chest. Yori began to sing again in her Opera like voice.  
  
Kim was in a state of awe and had to stand up to see the performance, because of the girls in front of her where standing up to watch also. She was in such a state of awe that she didn´t even cheer as all the other girls did.  
  
The Music picked up and got faster. Then it slowed down a bit. Only to pick up again. This music went on for about 3 minutes, before finally dropping low, Giving Ron an oppurtunity to perform his almost Solo, for the fact that the soft Japanese music accompinied him. Ron made a bad ass, fast and fierce Solo with his electric guitar that was black and had a japanese Kitana logo on it. It went on and was accompinied slowly by the rest of everyone elses music until finally the Techno and Yori jumped in. At that point Ron just carried that note for a bit, before joining back in perfect accord.   
  
After Ron finished his Solo there was even more cheering from the crowd. But if it hadn´t been for Tara almost screaming for Ron in Kim´s ears, she wouldn´t have noticed.  
  
The sad song finally came to an end by dying down and unraveling just as it had started. And the Japanese flute carried out its note and faded. All the fans were screaming and cheering the band on.  
  
Kim was struck dead with shock. She had never, in her entire life, had thought that something like this, could happen to Ron! And not only that, but Ron had played the electric guitar flawlessly. Kim tried to pinch herself, but her hand wouldn´t move. Kim had never heard Japanese Techno, but now considered buying an entire store full.  
  
The next song came underway. It was Pure, Hardcore, Techno. It didn´t stop, it didn´t rest. Most of the audience were dancing to the awesome music. But once again, Kim stood there. Her gaze, fixed on the Guitarist. After about 5 minutes the song came to an end. Sending fans cheering them on. Kim tried to cheer, but her voice died in her throat.  
  
The next song, was peaceful and serene. As it only had Ron playing a sad song on the guitar while singing in Japanese, with Yori singing a soft melody in Japanese whiling playing a soft melody on the Keyboard. Kim thought the song was extrememly beautiful. And she had heard Ron´s voice, for the first time in over 3 months. It was no longer his whiny and slightly high pitch. It was deep and rich. Not extrememly diffrent then his voice, because one cannot change their voice. But one could easily tell the diffrence. Hearing his voice again almost brought tears to her eyes. It filled an emptyness in her heart that she had had every since Ron left. The song died down, and then stopped.  
  
Once again the crowd cheered them on, and once again Kim was having a hard time believing her senses.  
  
The next song was techno, and Yori played the Techno Keyboard, Hirotaka played a soft melody on the Techno/Drum machine. While Ron played the Guitar and song this song.  
  
"I Got You"  
  
People tell me, you stay where you belong...  
But all my life I've tried  
To prove them wrong...  
  
They say I'm looking for  
Something that can't be found...  
They say I'm missing out  
If my feet don't touch the ground...  
  
But there are moments  
When you can't deny what's true...  
Just an ordinary day  
Like when I met you...  
  
It's funny how life can take new meaning...  
You came and changed what I believe in...  
The world on the outside is trying to pull me in...  
But they can't touch me  
'Cause I... got you...  
  
I got you..., oh yeah...  
  
I want to thank you  
For all of the things you've done...  
And most for choosing me  
To be the one...  
  
It's funny how life can take new meaning...  
You came and changed what I believe in...  
The world on the outside is trying to pull me in...  
But they can't touch me  
'Cause I... got you...  
  
And it hits me when I reach for you...  
That I'm afraid you won't be there...  
Maybe I am in too deep...  
But I don't care...  
  
(Where would I belong) Yori and Hirotaka  
I got you...  
Yeah...  
I want to prove them wrong All Three  
I've got you yeah...  
You can't deny what's true no... All Three

They can't touch me, yeah... yeah...  
I got you  
I got you...  
  
(Where would I belong...) Yori and Hirotaka  
I got you baby...  
(I want to prove them wrong...) Yori and Hirotaka  
  
(You can't deny what's true...) Yori and Hirotaka  
  
No, they can't touch me...  
'Cause I....... got you...  
  
They played the song beautifully. Everyone started cheering. Bonnie, Tara, and Monique were cheering out Ron´s name. Kim felt a small quiver of fear as she thought that Ron would hear there voices and find them. Kim told herself she was being silly, when she remembered that they were in a crowd of fifty thousand people all cheering them on.This in mind, she cheered Ron on.  
  
The next song started off sounding like a motorcycle gearing up. It broke into fast techno. Throughout the song, Motorcycle sounds could be heard gearing up and then fade. Throughout the song Hirotaka sung in japanese about something. But guessing from the song, Kim could assume it had to do something about Motorcycles. Bonnie cheered on Hirotaka the loudest of any of the girls there.  
  
The next song was a very very upbeat techno song. All three off the performers broke out into large grins as they sang with each other in a very excited manner. It made a great dance song. Once again everyone cheered.  
  
The next song was just Ron playing a soft and sad tune on his guitar and Hirotaka provided a soft beat. Ron sung the following with a very sadened voice.  
  
"Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)"  
  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.   
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.   
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.   
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.   
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.   
I hope you had the time of your life.So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.   
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.   
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.   
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.   
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
When it was over, Kim felt the song sting her and draw blood. She felt Ron´s bitter sadness. Felt his emptiness. But when everyone began cheering again, It went away.   
  
The next song was another Japanese Techno song. It had a very eerie and creepy feel to it. It had a wonderful beat. But for some reason, Kim didn´t enjoy it, even though she saw all of the other girls in the audience cheering and dancing to the eerie music. It sent shivers up her spine.  
  
The next Song was a very sad, and uplifting song, as if in a manner to sooth someone. Ron played on his guitar, while your played the keyboard. Hirotaka provided the soft Techno to go along with it.  
  
"I Did It For You"  
  
[Ron:]  
  
Life without taking chances  
Is no kind of life at all  
You've gotta stand up for something  
Even if you might fall  
  
Gotta take the road  
Wherever it might go  
No matter where, no matter what  
I want you to know  
I want you to know  
  
[All Three:]  
  
I...  
Tried to do my best  
To do the best I could  
I...  
Had to give my all  
It's what I had to do  
And I'd...  
Do it all again  
And that's the honest truth  
I...  
I did it for you...  
  
[Ron:]  
  
Maybe I was crazy  
I guess I was sometimes  
And maybe it's hard to chase this  
But I had to know what's rightEveryday you've got to live  
For what you believe  
Please understand  
I had no choice  
It's what had to be  
It's what had to be  
  
[All Three:]  
  
I...  
Tried to do my best  
To do the best I could  
I...  
Had to give my all  
It's what I had to do  
And I'd...  
Do it all again  
And that's the honest truth  
I...  
I did it for you....  
  
[Ron:]  
  
Oh,  
And I had no choice, no  
It was something that I believed  
A dream that was driving me  
A fire inside of me  
  
[All Three:]  
  
I...  
Tried to do my best  
To do the best I could  
I...  
Had to give my all  
It's what I had to do  
And I'd...  
Do it all again  
And that's the honest truth  
I...  
I did it for you...  
  
[Ron:]  
  
Oh  
I...  
I did it for you...  
I did it for you....  
  
When the song was over. Kim understood. She finally Understood why Ron had left. He had done it for her. She wanted him gone, so he left. Kim felt endless shame and guilt. This was added onto by the fact that her friends were glaring at her. They blamed her. And she deserved their blame. But then some hope sprang deep within her. She realized that if Ron did all this for her, then he still cared for her. And that if she worked on making amends, she could win his friendship back. She was determined to win Ron back as her friend. And she would not stop for anything to do it. Once the concert was over she would go and talk to him.  
  
The next song was started off with Ron playing a simple, ordinary, guitar. Kim thought the guitar looked familiar, but couldn´t but her finger on it. Ron started playing a soft and very sad music.  
  
"Broken"  
  
[Ron:]  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
[Ron:]  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
  
At this point Yori joined in on the sad song with her keyboard and sang...  
  
[Yori:]  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
[Both:]  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
[Both:]  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
[Ron:]  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore...  
  
Ron had sung with such a sorrowful voice, that one again Kim felt his pain, his anguish. She felt such a sadness in his voice, that she swore she could see tears coming down his face when he sang. Once again, Kim felt horrible, but know she felt even more determined to end Ron´s pain. To save him. To make amends. She wanted Ron back. She felt Him, She needed him, wanted him back. She turned to see if her friends were glaring at her again. When she turned she saw a few tears coming down Tara´s face. Bonnie looked angry, and cast Kim a sideways and fierce glance, trxing to keep her cool. Monique looked very solemn. She then noticed something odd. Hardly anyone was cheering.   
  
The stage lights began to dim, leaving it almost completetly black. Then a single spot light shone unto the front center of the stage, casting light onto a single microphone. And then out came Ron, holding a very plain and ordinary guitar. Ron walked to the Microphone. The audience started cheering again, but softly, and then died down quickly as Ron just stood there. After they had quieted down, Ron began to talk.  
  
"This next and last song for tonight, is deticated to a very important person to me..."  
  
Kim´s friends exchanged knowing glances, but said nothing. Kim never even noticed as she stared at Ron.  
  
"She was my Best friend for many great and wonderful years.... It began slowly at first... but we both began to realize that we were drifting apart... And then, like all great things do, our friendship ended..."  
  
Kim felt the bitter sadness in his voice as she saw to two silent tears fall down his face.  
  
Ron began to strum his guitar slightly. "When I got my first guitar, I was pretty bad at it... But my friend... she never gave up on me... And so when I finally got better,.... this was the first Song I ever wrote... And it was for her..."  
  
Kim saw another tear fall down his proud face. Ron was smiling, a bitter smile filled with Nostalgia.  
  
"So tonight, this song is deticated for her... And so I sing it Solo,... And Sing it with all my Heart and Soul...I should have sung this song along time ago... Before it was too late... But I never had the courage to... Until tonight..."  
  
Ron began to play a very sad and uplifting song on his guitar as more tears fell down his smiling face. And then he spoke again, with a very proud and happy voice, still smiling, while tears fell down his face.  
  
"So Wherever you are in this world tonight... If You´re listening to this... I just want to let you know... That this..." Ron gave a small wink, sending another tear down his face. "Is for you..."  
  
"Obvious"  
  
Boo...Yah...  
  
We started as friends...  
But something happened inside me...  
Now I'm reading into everything...  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby...  
  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm...  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are...  
  
I've made it obvious...  
Done everything but sing it...  
  
I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong  
  
I'm not so good with words...  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong...  
  
I'll say it in a love song...  
  
I've heard you talk about...  
How you want someone just like me...Ooooh...  
But everytime I ask you out...  
We never move pass friendly, no no...  
  
And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone...  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone...  
  
I've made it obvious...  
Done everything but sing it...  
  
I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong  
  
I'm not so good with words...  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong...  
  
I'll say it in a love song...  
  
Yeah...  
  
You are my very first thought in the morning!  
And my last at nightfall...  
You are the love that came without warning!  
I need you, I want you to know...  
  
I've made it obvious...  
So finally I'll sing it...  
  
Booyah...  
  
BOOYAAHHH!!!!  
  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong...!I'll say it in a love sooonnng.....  
  
And sing it until the day you're holding me!  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong!  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see!  
  
Booyah...  
  
But you never seem to see...  
  
I'll say it in this... love song...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
I believe that last song is the perfect song for Ron Stoppable to sing to Kim. Am i wrong?   
  
What do you think of my choice of songs? They may not seem to good, but i think they are.  
  
But How will Kim take this news?  
  
Cya propably today.... 


	23. Concert part 3

Disney owns Kim Possible. I 'owned' my friends. Owned, in a sense of I beat them down mercilessly in SSB.M

Hey thanks for all the reviews. I am glad to see more people are taking an interest in this story. I hope I haven´t offended anyone with that last chapter. Things are going to get better or worse before they get better or worse,... or something like that... you decide! I´m Tired!

Next Chapter

-------------------------------------------------------

And it was true. Ron sung with all his heart and soul. All his Anger, Desire, Pain, Love, Passion, Desperation, and Hope intertwined in the very message of his song. He did not falter, he did not crack his voice, even when it seemed that he could not carry another note, he stood firm, and delivered the message. He sung with such a powerful voice, that even if he didn´t have a microphone, or the Camera´s, His message would still be carried by the Chorus of Angels that resided within him and delivered to all the people who stared at the sky that night, thinking of their love.

Kim, stood there mouth agape, Eyes fixed readily on the man who let out his very soul open for the world to see. 'He loves me...? But why...? After everything he still loves me! This doesn´t make any sense! NO! Ron doesn´t love me... He used to love me a long time ago.... not anymore.... But then why did he sing this song for me? Why did he tell the whole world he loved me...'

Kim´s eyes went wide as that last thought entered her brain. 'The... whole world... knows....'

'Mom and Dad where watching... Along with most of the school.... And so was.... Josh....'

And for one brief shining moment, Kim was Happy, before she plunged into worry, Her perfect world content within its self, before she left to deal with the matter at hand. And for one brief shining moment, Kim was perfect.

'Let them know...'

But Kim quickly left her worriesome thoughts of everyone else, to gaze dreamily at the Man on the stage. Even when it seemed that the Hovercraft approaching the stadium couldn´t get any more bothersome, she still kept her gaze a fixed on him. But Kim finally took notice of a dark blue Hovercraft entering the stadium. The lights on the stage where slowly set to normal lighting as Ron slowly lowered his guitar and gazed uncertainly at this new arrival upon the feastivities. From the look on his face, Kim could tell that this was certaintly not something he had planned on. That feeling that something wrong, quickly jumped back onto Kim as she too, gazed at this new foriegn object.

The Audience, along with those watching at home, thought that was some sort of publicty stunt, or some sort of joke. When they saw Drakken loomed out the door of the Hovercraft, they concluded that any man with blue skin must be some sort of publicty stunt. But when Shego went to stand beside him, the joke died. In a heartbeat the citizens of Go-City recognized their former Heroine turned Villianess, and realized that the matter had become deadly serious. Shego, being a world class villianess, had this same affect on pretty much anyone watching from across the world. They too, realized that things were about to get ugly.

No one said a word, except for Drakken, how appeared to be sniffling, as if he had just overcome crying. "Sorry to Interupt this precious moment, And I would like to say that really was truly touching, but we simply must be off, got to go pay those bills, so come along now...uhh...ummm..."

Shego groaned softly, as if in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me.... How can you not know his name! It´s everywhere! EVERYWHERE!!"

Drakken began to rub his chin with one hand, as if pondering something. "Give me a moment Shego.... What was his name again?... Tom.... ? Sean....? AHA!" He said as he raised that hand to a pointed finger. "Now I remember! BUFFON!.... wait no, that´s not it..."

Shego groaned loudly in exasperation.

"Whatever, Go capture him already." Drakken said aloofly. He then began to ponder his name again.

"Finally..." She said sarcastically, as she jumped off and onto the stage almost 20 feet away, and 30 feet up. Even though the sizeable distance, she did it perfectly as she landed like a cat.

"KIM! What are you waiting for Girl!? Ron needs you!" Monique exclaimed, trying to snap Kim out of her confusion of watching the event.

Kim berated herself for have been caught like a deer in the headlights, when Drakken showed up. She was usually much quicker to react. 'What´s wrong with me...?' she asked herself. Kim began to jump and spring off of seats, constantly muttering apologies as she weaved her way forward.

Kim was shocked, like the rest of the world, to see Ron holding his own against the world class Villianess. Shego had at first believed Ron to be an easy grab, but she quickly realized that this was not the case, as he began to take her on and defend himself. Yori and Hirotaka had appeared on the stage, ready to help him out of need be. Shego had not turned on her Go Team Glow, not wanting to hurt the man she was going to hold for ransom, but she had goten a few blows in, and had recieved a few herself. She was about to come in for a jump kick when she was kicked from the side by unforseen opponent, and sent crashing into some of the stage equipment. Kim landed gracefully as she stared at her opponent in fury.

"Kim...?" Ron asked softly and in much confusion as he stared at her, not understanding why she was here, coming to his aid.

"Can´t talk, Busy." She replied swiftly as she glanced at Shego, rising up again. Nor did she have much desire to talk. She was frightened about the conversation they were going to have about... that...

Ron just smiled. His trademark grin that appeared that had not come on to the young man´s face in quite some time. His eyes shone, with a soothing and calming ligh, that Kim felt herself feel comforted by their gaze. And despite his changes, he once again appeared much like he had before he left.

"I got your back, KP." Ron said happily and softly.

Kim felt her heart melt. All of her Anger, and pain, and suffering fled her like the night fled the dawning sun. She felt like her old self again, the way she had felt when they were on missions. The way she trusted him with his life, and even though he made a few blunders, he always made up for it in the end. Kim was so taken aback with joy from the comment, that she completely forgot about Shego, even though she was staring right at her, but was more distracted by the man who gazed at her from the corner of her eyes. Shego made a quick attempt to strike down Kim with her Go Team Glow, but was quickly meet by a blow to her side from Ron´s leg. Shego went to one side of the stage from the impact.

"What, do I have to get your front side too now?" Ron asked with a grin as he went to side beside her, while he eyed Shego, who quickly recovered from his blow.

"Only if you can manage not to 'Stare when we're alone'..." Kim replied softly with a smirk and gave him a sly look out of the corner of her eye, but quickly returning her gaze to Shego, who stood there eyeing them both.

Kim couldn´t believe herself! She was flirting! With Ron!

'Ok, that confirms it. There is Definatly something wrong with me...!' Kim thought to herself

The comment made Ron blush deeply with a sheepish smile while he continued eyeing Shego.

Shego didn´t like her odds. She need to think, and think quickly. This had taken far too long, and she could already see real cops trying to make their way from the end of the stadium. She needed a way to get Ron, and get out of here quickly. Something sprang to her mind as she saw Ron blush to something Kim said quietly to him. She smiled evilly as she began to develop a plan.

Shego leapt at them while pulling something out of her pocket. She narrowly dodged Kim´s kick as she hit Ron in the chest and knocked him back a few feet. Narrowly dodging Kim´s fist, she took the object in her hand, held it infront of Kim´s face, and sprayed. A pink puff of cloud enveloped Kim, and out of instinct, she breathed in some of the cloud. Kim began to feel her body begin to go limp.

Shego wasted no time while she held her breath and grabbed the now helpless Kim and raise her hand to her throat and glowed her finger, indicating the ease in which she could end Kim´s life, as she dragged her a few feet away from the cloud, giving her some breathing space. Kim couldn´t move at all and felt her whole try and drag her down, and she went limp as Shego held her in place.

Ron was up and saw the current situation unfold. His Face scowled in anger. And he was about to move forward when, a slight move from Shego, gave him the indication that if he did, Kim´s life would be forfit.

"Let her go!" Ron shouted to her

"Sure Lover boy... But only if you come with us." She replied snidely

'You Bitch!' Kim thought to herself, as for she could not move her mouth. 'Ron! Don´t Do it! I can take care of myself!' Kim thought to herself. But then something dawned on her.

She couldn´t. She had been able to take care of herself. She always had someone. Someone there for her, to be with her, to comfort her, to protect her from the imperfections in her life. And for the longest time, that someone had been Ron. 'And now... now it was...Mankey' She thought with disgust. But she didn´t know why. She liked Josh. He meant the world to her.

So she watched. Desperate, Helpless, Hopeless...

Drakken watched in amusment everthing unravel. Not wanting to feel left out of the fun, he grabbed a strange looking white, with blue tubes on the top of it, pistol, and pointed it at the crowd. "And just for extra reasurance, you wouldn´t want one for your precious fans getting hurt, do you?" He asked with an evil sneer, and then laughed.

Ron´s gaze left Drakken and went back to Shego and Kim.

Kim saw an absolutetly dreadful and pissed off look on Ron´s face, and for a second, she had doubt. She had doubt, about Ron, about what he was, what he had become. Had he changed? Was he still the same? Will he save me?

'Why should he?' asked her concience

'BECAUSE HE´S MY FRIEND!' she screamed back at herself. She was pissed off by that nagging little voice, and had enough of making herself feel guilty.

'I can´t change what happened! But I can try my hardest to repair the damage! And I know deep down, Ron is still my best friend. HE ALWAYS WAS! I WAS THE ONE WHO TURNED ON HIM! Not him, ME!'

"Let her go... and call Drakken off... I will come with you..." Ron said softly. But one could easily tell the anger that resided in his voice. His face was solemn and stern

Yori started speaking in Japanese, in a tone that indicated concern. Ron replied softly in Japanese, not taking his eyes off Shego and Kim. Yori answered with a nod.

Shego smirked and began to walk forward, still clutching Kim. Kim started feeling sensation of her body again. Whatever it was that did this, it wasn´t lasting long. Kim wanted to scream to Ron too just hold out until she regained her movement, but she still wasn´t able her mouth, or pretty much anything except a few fingers and toes.

Shego made the exchange rather quickly, grabbing Ron while letting go of Kim, letting her slump to the floor.

"Ron..." She muttered weakly, regaining partial control of her body, just not enough to make even a flick of difference. She then felt a strong hand grab her and gently lift her to support her. It was Hirotaka, who´s face was grim as he watched Ron get grabbed both hands held in one of Shego´s strong hands. Kim watched also. Shego grabbed Ron and held him, dragging him closer to her, while she began to lead him away. She had one hand holding his hands, while the other held his chest.

And Kim watched in utter Horror and Fury as she saw Shego start feeling Ron´s chest. She heard her whisper something seductivly in his ear. She heard Ron gave a short grunt of disgust as his face remained solemn and stern.

Kim could feel the red in her face growing and had the look of a feral animal in her eyes as she attempt to break free from her body´s confinment and ring Shego´s neck.

Drakken smiled in truimph as he saw Shego walking towards the craft with her prize. Drakken began to laugh Maniaclly, but was cut off as he yelped in pain as a oriental fan hit the gun in his hand, sending hurtling all the way to the stage. Hirotaka reached out with his remaining hand and grab the gun.

And before, Shego could even comprehend what was happening, She felt a sharp pain in her forehead as Ron headbutted her with the back of his. In one swift motion, he turned his hands in her loose grip, freed them, Elbowed her in the stomach, grabbed her hand, and flung her halfway across the stage.

Kim saw it happen, her trained eyes able to clearly see every swift move Ron made. 'Where did Ron learn that?' she asked when she began to look at Shego on the floor. Shego was bleeding from the nose, compliments of her trip across the stage. She looked horrendously pissed as she began to pick her self up.

"Why you litt-" Shego never finished that sentence. Yori´s boot to the side of her head made sure of that. As Shego slipped into unconsiousness, Yori cast her a baleful glare and swore something in Japanese to her. It wasn´t very loud, in fact it was quiet soft, but the absolute severity in her voice made up for it´s volume. Kim could already guess as to what the word would be, for she fairly sure she would have called Shego that as well...

Drakken eyed the situation, and like a coward, decided now would be a good time to get the hell out of here. He shouted something to the driver of the vechicle, and the hovercraft responded by making a sudden lurch to get the hell out of there as fast as it could. The lurch caused Drakken to lose his balance and fall out of the door of the Hovercraft, falling thirty feet onto the crowd. The crowd parted for him, allowing him to fall hard on the rising chairs. With a loud crash, he fell onto them. He, suprisingly, didn´t die, or fall into unconsciousness, he was lucky, or so he thought. When he groaned and lifted his pain filled head to gaze at his surroundings, He saw a crowd of Angry teenage girls, cracking their nuckles, and pounding their hands together, with a look of absolute death on their faces. He wasn´t so sure he was lucky now.

"Mommy..." He cringed as he meekly held out his hands to defend himself as the girls proceeded to beat the ever living Bejesus out of him.

Meanwhile, the cops had came and cuffed the unconsiouness Shego and began to drag her away.

Yori came over to Ron, who was currently standing there, unsure of what to do.

"Are you allright Stoppable-san?" She asked softly

"Yes, I´m fine." He said softly, trying to calm down. He had not meant to sound angry at Yori, and she understood that.

Ron´s gaze fell upon Kim, who had regained some control of her Body, was trying to walk towards Ron. Kim felt extrememly worried for Ron, she thought something was terribley wrong. She didn´t know what. She began to stumble, from the gas´s effects, and Ron moved to catch her. She fell into his arms and allowed herself to relax and feel comfort, as she gazed into his now worried eyes, and she smiled at the look of concern that marked his face. Kim felt like she could fall forever in his warm chocalate eyes.

A large yell of anger interupted her thoughts as she turned and gazed upon a now very conscience and very, very pissed Shego. She had regained consciousness, and was now determined and angry as hell. She had only one thought in her pyschopathic mind of her´s. Kill. That was what she was thinking, when she had melted the cuff´s chain with her Glow, When she had fought of the gaurd holding her, when she pointed a hand and pointed it at Ron and Kim.That last thought that had passed through her brain as she was knocked out with a Baton from one of the gaurds. But it was too late. She had already fired.

Kim watched in slow motion as Ron pushed her aside. She watched in slow motion as she fell. She was only a couple of inches away from Ron when she saw in horror a green flaming ray hit the middle of Ron´s upper chest and explode. She saw Ron´s body jerk slightly from the impact.

She felt her heart wither...

She felt her soul perish...

And she saw her perfect world, shatter in front of her eyes...

---------------------------------------------------

Here´s a song that I thought went perfectly with this chapter, but I didn´t make it a Song fic because when i read those i get distracted. Instead I added this to the end so that if you wish, you can read this Song.

"By My Side"

They blazed a trail I dared to run...  
They built this world and I have come...  
I need another, like a brother...  
For a cryin' shoulder...

This could be the last time..., you will  
Stand by my side...  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding..., will you fly  
With me this evening...Sober mind time now is gone..., they carved my  
Body not of stone...  
A pretty maze emptiness..., I've said the hell  
With all the rest...

This could be the last time..., you will  
Stand by my side...  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding..., will you fly  
With me this evening...

This could be the last time..., you will  
Stand by my side...  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding..., will you fly  
With me tonight...This could be the last time..., you will  
Stand by my side...  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding..., will you fly  
With me this evening.......

----------------------------------

As for the new twist in the story, what can i say, I´m evil.

As for where i want the story to go from here, I am not to sure. I am at a crossroads. Each idea i have is really cool, and well fleshed out

Now i just have to decide which path to follow...

Wish me luck...


	24. Concert part 4

Disney owns Kim Possible, KP, Kimmie, Kimmie-cub, and any other god forsaken name of hers.  
  
OMG! What happens Now?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim watched in slow motion as Ron pushed her aside. She watched in slow motion as she fell. She was only a couple of inches away from Ron when she saw in horror a green flaming ray hit the middle of Ron´s upper chest and explode. She saw Ron´s body jerk slightly from the impact. She saw green specs explode from his chest, emanating in the light and reflecting in her eyes...  
  
She felt her heart wither...  
  
She felt her soul perish...  
  
And she saw her perfect world, shatter in front of her eyes...  
  
Kim fell down onto the wooden stage with a soft thud. It hurt her, but she did not care. The pain being minute to the nothingness in her soul... The Biterness that would drag her through the Mud... The Lonliness that would drive her mad... The despair that would corrupt her... It would be nothing compared to the pain that would plague her for the rest of her days...  
  
She tried to scream out his name... She tried to wish the frightening sight away... She tried to move her body to save him... She tried in vain...  
  
She couldn´t accept it. She didn´t want to accept it. She refused. She refused to have it happen again...   
  
'Again...' she thought. Her mind drifted to the first time she thought he had died... She remembered the guilt, the sadness, the endless torment of having to live without him... She knew all too well... And she refused.  
  
She cried out to anyone, to anyone who could save him. Anyone... Who could save him... She felt the denial, the anger, the deperation, the despair, the bitter Refusal of giving up... She would not give up...  
  
She had failed him... She had turned him away... She had let this happen to him... She had failed.... But she refused...   
  
But Why...?  
  
Why did she refuse...? Why could she not accept his death...? What motivated her so much...? That she would refuse the reaper his enjoyment... That she would cast aside Heaven and Hell to save him.... That she would give up her own soul if she could to save him...  
  
But Who...?   
  
Who was she to decide his fate...? Who was she to save the man she had cast aside in anger...? Who was she to be blessed with such a man in the first place...? Who was she to ask God to spare his life...? Who was she to fight Fate, to fight Destiny, To fight the very meaning of life and death itself to save him...?   
  
And who was he...? He was the man who never gave up on her... The man who stood by her... the man who fought for her... The man who would give his soul for her without a second thought... The man who had everything, and cast it all aside for her... the man who gave his life for her... The man who gave it his all for her... and gave all he did... and more.... for her...  
  
And she refused his death once more...  
  
She pleaded to the Heavens! She pleaded to Anyone..., To Anything... that could spare his life... And she pleaded... And she pleaded...  
  
And she refused his death once more...  
  
And she cried out! She cried out with everything in her soul.... But what was left of it, made it sound only like a murmur...  
  
"Ron...!!" She cried out his name. She cried out in Rage, in fury, in bitterment, in despair, in anguish, in agony, in Hope.... In loss... She cried out in vain...  
  
She cried out..., She cried within....  
  
And she refused his death once more...  
  
She cried out... trying to break the walls that would be her tomb of guilt for all days...  
  
And she refused his death once more...  
  
She cried out... To save herself from the horrible unending pain she feel for all days...  
  
And she refused his death once more...  
  
She cried out... To save herself from this wretched fate...  
  
And she refused his death once more...  
  
She cried out... To save him...  
  
And she refused his death once more...  
  
She felt her heart wither...  
  
She felt her soul perish...  
  
And she saw her perfect world, shatter in front of her eyes...  
  
And she refused his death once more...........  
  
But What...?  
  
'But what could save him now...?'  
  
Reality crashed back onto Kim. For what seemed like an eternity, She saw all at one time green specs explode out from his chest, and flutter in the air... She saw his body jerk slightly from the impact... But the corpse did not fall... It stood there...  
  
It Lingered...  
  
It´s Brown eyes staring out into the nothingness, Wide... as if in a state of shock... or of pain....  
  
And it Lingered...  
  
But then Kim noticed something.... The corpse was still alive....  
  
The corpse eyes slowly lowered in shock to see what had happened..., what it was that had caused him so much pain...., What it would be that ended his life...  
  
And it Lingered...  
  
His hand raised up slowly..., going towards where the wound was...  
  
And then Kim noticed something.... Something where the overshirt had been burst off.... there lay on his chest... something green.... Something that had been shattered when the ray hit him.... Something that had strewn green specs around him... Something that looked oddly familiar to Kim....  
  
The Corpse took it off from around his neck..., and slowly lifted high in front of him... and he gazed at his Savior in a state of shock... In a state of disbelief.... In a state of Awe...  
  
He stared at his shattered emerald locket...  
  
Kim unconsciounsly stood up, and walked towards what was once a corpse, but was now her friend... And she went towards it confused..., unsure of what was real..., what was fraud..., what she believed..., what she could only yet comprehend..., What had been not only the young man´s savior..., but her´s as well...  
  
The man did not notice her, still in a state of shock of his own... He lowered the locket onto an open palm...  
  
The world had paused... but know a single camera..., zoomed in on the young man, the girl, and the locket that had saved both of their lives...  
  
The man was lost in his own world... as he slowly opened the locket...  
  
The man gazed happily, a small smile forming his lips as tears formed and fell down his eyes...  
  
Kim leaned forward to gaze at what he was staring at he was... And what she saw, she would have have been in shock, had she not been in one already...  
  
But she smiled, a weak smile, but one filled with promise, with hope, with love... As tears formed her eyes as well...  
  
At this point... whatever had been placed in the locket had been caught by the camera, and had been displayed on the large screen, which also would be on every single Tv watching the events unfold. And when the image had been placed... The crowd looked and cheered. Cheered louder than they had all night. They all cheered out...  
  
But the two didn´t notice..., as they caught each others joyful and tearful gaze, and stared deep within one another. They clasped the locket closed, and held it in each others hands, firmly securing it.  
  
They had no bother to see the images... They knew them well... They had stared at that shattered promise every night for longer than they could remember... And they smiled... As Kim remembered her words...  
  
'But what could save him now...?'  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
This has got to be the sappiest thing i have ever written. If i haven´t driven away all of my readers by now, i just want to let you know not to worry. This isn´t an Angst comic for nothing... Keep that in mind....  
  
Cya, hopefully soon... I haven´t been able to post in some good damn time.... Fanfiction. net wasn´t working on our server for quite some time.... so if these are late, that is 100 percent not my fault.  
  
Anyways..... 


	25. Sky Box

Kim Possible owns Disney. and vice versa

Sorry havent updated in a while. BUt oh well. Also, check out Coming Attractions, be sure to read both chapters, as i am having trouble deciding and i want your input. And i have not given up on Nothing Else Matters. Expect a Chapter tommorow.

----------------------------

Kim was lost... She had no sense of direction.... She didn´t know left from right..., up from down... All she could see was chocalate... Warm chocalate surrounded her..., trapping her..., encasing her... And she reveled in it... But then the chocalate grew fierce... It was forboding..., angry..., furious...And it left her.

Ron´s eyes left hers...

15 minutes later...

Kim was clutching the backstage ticket in her hands, fearing that if she let go of it, the world would be cast down in a fire inferno of death and despair, well no, not really, but she wasn´t going to let go of it either way. Her Face beamed with excitment as she and her friends entered the back stage area of the Concert. She was followed by her friends who, unbeknownst to her, all shared knowing smiles and talked with their eyes.

Drakken and Shego had been aprehended and taken off to jail. The concert was over and anyone who wanted refunds, got them. Hardly a single person felt that the show was wasted. Ron and the rest of the band had gone back stage. The audience was weeding out of the stadium, gossip on every single one of their tongues.

Kim hadn´t forgotten her vow of trying to win back Ron as her friend. But along with her excitment, was a strange undertone of fear. So she asked Wade to pull some strings and get them Back Stage passes.

'Does Ron really love me...?' she asked herself.

She wasn´t sure. She had come to the belief that he had loved her... at one point... But not now... Not after what she did...

'But then why did he sing that song to the world...? And why did he save my life...?'

She once more remembered gazing into his eyes. Eyes that were warm with chocalate... Warm with Love... That grew Cold as Ice.... Cold with Betrayal... Giving her Heaven in one hand, and slapping her with the other.

'Ron...'

A loud snapping of fingers in front of her face woke her up from her thoughts. She pushed the question out of her head, along with her feeling as well.... She needed to deal wih that another time. She focused on Moniques hand waving in front of her face.

"You were right Bonnie... Never knew Kim was Braindead..." She said amused

"I am not Braindead!... I was just...thinking..." She tried to reply haughtily, only to be reminded of 'what' she was thinking about.

She turned to face her companions who were all smiling smugly. She finally noticed this for the first time. It confused her.

"What?" She asked confused, using her arms as a gesture of frustration.

Her friends eyes drifted to something other than Kim, trying to show that they weren´t the least bit attentive of Kim. Monique even went so far as whistling. But all of them couldn´t stop smiling.

Kim was about to berate them for their childish behavior when a voice stopped her.

"Kim Possible?" The feminine voice asked, trying to draw her attention.

Kim turned to see a young woman dressed in a black Tai Shing T-Shirt and rough, faded blue jeans. She had a little pouch around her with many trinkets on it. She also had a back stage clearance pass on and a hat with the words Tai Shing on it.

"Hi, My name is Michelle. I´m Mr. Stoppable´s personal Assistant. He has asked me to make sure that all of you are comfortable and I will get you whatever you need until you are able to speak with him, that is, only if you wish to speak with him."

Kim looked at the woman confused. She was obviously no older than Kim herself, but how did she get such a great position? The Girl was obviously pretty, and for a jealous second, she thought she knew the answer. But she quickly refocused on the matter at hand.

"Why didn´t Ron come and speak with us himself?" Tara asked slightly worried.

"Mr. Stoppable is currently with his trained Medical Assistant and so he is not able to leave until he checks out ok." Michelle answered with a frown. She obviously was worried.

All the girls began to worry as well. As well as Kim.

'Ron didn´t look hurt... Didn´t his Locket save him?...' Her thoughts drifted to the locket, and what it symbolized. 'Did Ron really think that... that we were...'

She shifted her thoughts away once again

'Then again Shego did hit him pretty hard with that blast.' She thought worriedly

"Is he okay?" Asked Bonnie, not trying to feign the concern in her voice.

Michelle gave out a small sigh and her eyes went downcast. "We are not sure yet. Although his chest had a few pieces of shattered emerald in them, easily removable and not much injury, He sustained quite a bit of damage from the blows Shego gave him while he was defending himself." She then smiled. "But I am not to worried, Ron´s a tough guy, He wouldn´t let anything like a few bruises and scratches bother him. And besides, It´s only natural for a celebraty to be checked out by Medical personale after something like that happened."

Kim was worried. Even though Michelle and her other friends didn´t seem to worried now, she did. Ron had recieved worse injurys while going out on missions with Kim. So why was she so worried now...?

Looking back on things, She didn´t really remember many times where she was actually terribly worried about Ron´s well being. Sure she saved him and all, but she never bothered to see if everything was ok.... She remembered that on practically every mission, Ron would ask if Kim was ok, or if she was allright, or a whole bunch of other small little things he did to show his concern.

"So... What would you like to do until Ron can come and speak with all of you?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Can I see Hirotaka?" Bonnie asked almost immediatly. She wasn´t to worried about Ron, She knew he was allright.

Michelle smiled. "Sure thing. Do the rest of you want to meet Hirotaka and Yori until Ron arrives?"

Everyone but Kim was excited to meet the band. Kim just felt a great sense of foreboding. She kept to her thoughts of Ron while she slowly followed the others through the back stage area. Monique and Michelle were talking to each other about something... although Kim could have sworn she heard her name in the conversation more than once. Tara joined in on the conversation too as they walked along. Bonnie, strangely, kept quiet, a smug expression on her face. She must be happy to finally see Hirotaka again, she concluded.

They had traveled quite far away when she noticed that she was walking up quite a few flights of stairs. At the end of it. She was in an area that looked very nice, comfortable, and well furnished. Kim recognized this as the sky box area. They went through a couple of security gaurds check points, and they were all let in.

They finally came to a wooden door with Sky Box 3 on the top. They all stopped in front of it when Michelle stopped in front of it. Michelle turned and faced them.

"Ok, if there is anything you will need, I will be waiting right out here for you." She stated politetly

Michelle knocked on the door, and 10 seconds later, Hirotaka opened the door, only to be meet with Bonnie nearly jumping into his almost shocked hands and kissed him on the lips. After his intial shock, Hirotaka returned the kiss.

While that was going on, The rest of the gang nervouslsy walked into the beautiful room. There, sitting uncomfortably at the edge of the couch, as if she were preparing to stand up, was Yori. Yori was glancing at the new arrivals, and then her confused glance went to Kim, and then changed. To what, Kim was not entirely sure. But it almost looked like... Jealousy...

Yori stood up and walked very gracefully and politetly to them and welcomed her new guests. Kim was used to being treated like royalty, even by celebraties, but this was a totally different for Monique and Tara. But Yori, noticed the problem with Tara and Monique and then broke the ice with the two by acting like a normal teenager, Much to the delight of Monique and Tara. They all three of them broke into a conversation. Yori was a bit Surpised to find out The Monique was The Monique. Yori acted like she was some sort of Fashion Goddess and immediatly broke into a conversation about Wardrobe. Yori was suprised when she found out about Tara as well. She treated Tara very well, as if they had been friends for a long time. Yori had been even more suprised to find out that the girl currently talking with Hirotaka on the other side of the room was Bonnie. She cast a glance at Bonnie, and then at Kim, and then at her other two friends, as if Bonnie wasn´t supposed to be in the same state as Kim and them at the same time, let alone being with them at a concert.

Kim kept to her thoughts, but she couldn´t help but notice that Yori had glanc over to her quite a number of times. And it was beginning to unnerve her. But Before Kim was going to ask her what was her problem, there was a knock at the door. Michelle´s voice came from behind the door.

"Ms. Possible? I think you need to come with me and see Ron, like right now...!"

--------------------------------------

You must hate me right now... Not updated in a week and all i leave you with is a filler. I would have kept going, but there is a deadline to my typing and i need to get through the alloted time. Truthfully, I wanted to write, but i only had an hour to do so. But what can i say, When inspiration to write comes, i can´t ignore it.

See you tommorow with hopefully something like 3000-4000 words for the story Nothing else Matters. I thought that the story had in all honesty died, but since you guys really liked, And don´t get me wrong, I love the story, I will continue.

Also, If Anyone here has seen or owns the Movie Titanic and is willing to write a fanfic about it, That would totally rock. But there is something that´s bugging me, It seems more like Josh would be the one to play the role of Jack. He is a pretty boy and an artist, while Ron is well... not. Let´s leave it as that. But i would much rather see Ron as Jack then Josh. But that´s just me.

See you tommorow..........


	26. Because I

Disney owns Kim Possible. And that is why I cry... T.T

WARNING: Joining the Revolution will not give you Sex Appeal.... Well maybe....

Thanks for all the reviews huys. They mean alot to me and i highly encourage you to post. I love to see that my work is admired.

Next Chapter.

----------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Possible? I think you need to come with me and see Ron, like right now...!"

"Is Stoppable-san allright?" Yori questioned worriedly.

Michelle opened the door, and saw the worried look on all their faces. "Yes, Mr. Stoppable is fine, he is however in quite a rush, and would like to speak to Ms. Possible ASAP for the fact that he will be kept busy for quite some time dealing with certain circumstances."

Everyone seemed to relax for a bit. And reluctantly, not looking forward to the conversation with Ron, Kim got up and followed Michelle.

The two ladies left the room and Michelle walked at a semi-brisk pace. Kim walked behind her slightly, easily keeping steed.

"Why are we in such a rush?" Kim asked earnestly.

"Mr. Stoppable has a very tight schedule and is already behind because of the Medical examination." Michelle replied

"Since when was Ron so busy that he doesn´t have much time to see his Best friend?" Kim replied dubiously.

Michelle smiled. "You´ve got it all wrong. Ron could care less about his schedule. I think he would give it all up in an instant if he got what he really wanted."

Kim smiled back and mused. "Yeah... I guess he would make us all wait until he had stuffed himself with atleast three Naco´s."

Michelle sighed, disapointed. But the smile returned. "Too true... He is unmistakebly a great guy." She mused, more to herself. A dreamy glaze cast over her eyes.

Kim suddenly felt the urged to kill her on the spot, but then reflected on Michelle´s words. 'Unmistakebly a great guy... How did I make that mistake...?' Kim felt her guilt begin to creep in again, but then firmly shrugged it away. She was going to make everything right again.

"Too bad he has his eyes set upon someonelse right now..." Michelle sighed regretablly

Kim then felt the sudden urge to kill however that person would be. "Yori!?" She grunted unintelligbly. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Michelle stopped in her tracks, turned around, looked at Kim with a 'I-Cannot-believe-you-are-that-stupid look. She then immediatly groaned in disbelief as she continued her fast paced walk.

Kim didn´t follow her at first. 'What was that all about?' She thought to herself as she regained from her slight shock and quickly meet back up to Michelle.

They quickly found their way to small private room that was well hidden and protected by security. They did the nescessary precautions but finally came to a small wodden door. In front of it where two guards once again. They went in and Michelle said she would be waiting outside,and then backed out the way she came.

A sudden feeling of dread passed through her whole body as she walked in, not sure what to expect.

"You are extrememly lucky that the Blast did not hit you Mr. Stoppable, It would have surely ruptured your chest. And do not worry about scarring, it will clear up within a week or two." Said the voice of a Middle aged man.

"Mr. Dumb Luck." Kim replied semi amused as she walked in to find Ron sitting at the edge of a small bed, a Medical advisor was currently applying some transparant cream over the small little pricks of blood that had adorned a bit of his front chest. There was a small burn mark where his locket had been, but wasn´t now.

"Not Dumb luck, Dumb Skill." Ron corrected jokingly with a trademark grin, that even though his face had become more ruggedly handsome, still retained it´s goffiness when he smiled in that manner. He turned his gaze and stared at Kim warmly.

And once again, Kim was lost in a sea of chocalate. She wanted to remain lost for all of time, wanted to remain encased for all eternity. But the eyes turned dissapointed and left her´s.

Ron muttered something dissapointingly while he gazed away. "I don´t want it that way."

"Huh? Want what?" Kim asked.

Ron sighed a bit. "So, Is everything OK?" He asked the man. The man nodded confirmingly. "We will need to check your recovery, make sure there were not side-effects of that strange fire."

"OK, but not now. Please tell Michelle that we should have another look see sometime this week." Ron said politetly, respectfully. His demenor was astounding as he rised, shook hands, and spook elequently.

The man left, leaving them both alone. Leaving a very solemn silence between them, neither making any effort to break it.

Kim finally summoned up the courage, but Ron was the first to start.

"So.... How are things...?" He Inquired nervously.

"Great! Can´t Complain!" Kim lied happily. She didn´t know why she did, she just did. But for some reason, Ron began to smile a bit, not as if he were happy, but as if he were....pleased...

Another uncomfortable silence beset the room, but it was Kim the one to take the initiative.

"So... How do you enjoy being a multi-millionare?" Kim inquired just as nervously.

"I have my complaints..." Ron responded silently.

Another uncomfortable silence....

'This is Stupid. If i have any hope of winning back Ron´s friendship I need to start acting maturely.'

"Ron, listen... I know things have been really....odd.... but, I think that we need to make amends to each other... I...." Kim began, but didn´t finish.

"I think You should come back Home Ron." She finally stutered out.

Ron looked horrendously confused.

"I think You should come back Home Ron." Kim repeated, more forcefully this time.

Ron looked solemn. "Why?" he almost gritted out.

Kim was taken aback by his forceful tone, but continued on.

"Because Everyone Misses you.... I miss you..." Kim spoke confidently, but then lost her self again, only to whisper out that last piece.

"And I missed you too, along with everyone else. But why would i want to give this up?" Ron inquired in an even-tone.

"Well I... I-I just think that it would be better if you came back home." Kim managed to speak out.

"But, I am doing great! I have all of these fans, all of this money. Why should I give all that up?" Ron spoke out confidently.

Kim didn´t know if it was her place to say anything to change Ron´s mind and was unsure of what to speak.

"Why should I come home? What´s waiting for me there? Tell me the Reason Kim." Ron inquired in an even-tone.

"Everyone wants you back Ron. All the children at the Temple miss you. Who is going to read to them?" Kim pleaded.

"They are doing fine Kim. I know because they send me letters, encouraging me. Even though they miss me, they can manage without me. So tell me the reason Kim." Ron inquired geniunly. He truely wanted to know.

"I need you as my friend Ron.... I need you back..." Kim replied geniunly.

Ron´s face immediatly turned dissapointed. "And Why would I want to be friends with you?"

Kim was taken aback by the comment, but nonetheless stood her ground.

"Why would I want to be friends with a person who ignored me. Who hid me away when other people more popular than me. Who lied to me.... Who cast me away like yesterday´s trash when you found a suitable replacment for me...?"

When Kim didn´t respond, Ron filled in for her. "I am starting to think that the only reason you want me back as your friend, is because I´m the popular one, that I am now just as attractive as some other guys. I am sure that everyone will be dying to be your friend because you are friends with someone in a band. Is that it Kim? Please tell me I am wrong." Ron asked worriedly.

"NO RON! That´s not it!" Kim stated. Kim was worried. 'This isn´t Ron, he would never speak like this to me.'

Kim could feel her will wavering.

"Then tell me the Reason Kim... Tell me why I should give all of this up..." Ron asked geniunly

"Because I..." Kim started, But did not finish.

"Just tell me..."

"Because I... I..."

--------------------------------------------------------

I AM EVIL!

HAHAHAAHA!!!!


	27. She wanted

Disney owns Kim Possible. Yeah....

Thanks for reviews. Man i feel tired today, don´t know why i am so drained.

To Ace: Thanks for the option. I had though of that earlier on, and had already decided my thoughts on the option. But thanks again.

To John: In this story, Ron had been playing the guitar for some time. He wasn´t good, but Kim didn´t give up on him. He had gotten good to the point where he could somewhat manage to write a song for Kim, and he made a good one actually. After Ron was got money, he hired extreme porfesseionals to train him to be better, and teach him good techniques. He already knew how to play.

Next chapter.

-------------------

"Then tell me the Reason Kim... Tell me why I should give all of this up..." Ron asked geniunly

"Because I..." Kim started, But did not finish.

"Just tell me..."

"Because I... I..." Kim caught herself. Was she really about to say that!?

Kim looked at Ron, who was staring at her geniunly, trying to find a reason. Something dawned on Kim right then. Something that might not have been true, but in Kim´s mind it was oh so true. And Kim got pissed.

"You want me to say I love You!? Is that it!?" Kim screamed at him in anger.

Ron was taken aback by the comment, obviously not expecting any where near that answer. He just tilted his head slightly to the side and gazed confused at Kim. he mouthed the word 'wha...?'

"I Can´t believe you! You would stoop this low! You think that just because you grew some muscles, and you can sing that I will come crawling back to you!?"

Ron gave her a 'What-in-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' sort of look. But Kim was paying no heed. She was practically blind with fury as her body tremored with Rage.

"And here I was blaming myself for having thrown away what I had thought to be my Best Friend!" Kim continued. Using her hands to gesture how she felt right then. " You put me threw all of this... this... AGGHHH!!!" She all but shrieked at him.

Ron´s face was still slightly confused but then seemed to be worried about his best friend. He didn´t understand what the hell was going on, but he knew it can´t be good...for him...

Or for her...

"LEMME SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL RON! I... LOVE... JOSH! YOU... (And Kim went into a full frenzy of deplorable insults regarding the very nature of Ron, what he did, and who or what he did it to... Grasp that one... By the end of it, she wasn´t even speaking words anymore.)

She unloaded upon him all of the emotion she had pent up over the past 3 months. It seemed like 3 minutes of not stop shouting, but Kim´s lungs and throat gave out. Throughout the entire thing Ron said or did not one thing to interrupt her, or defend himself from her verbal assualts.

Kim began to sob, horrendously. Her body began to shudder as tears fell down her red face. She put her hands to her face and sobbed into them. One could not describe Kim´s emotional state right then. She just wanted it all to go away. There where too many thoughts, too many conflicting emotions. There was just too much of it. Kim couldn´t breathe, even though she felt her heart unloaded, but remain full. She couldn´t feel, feel the tears being whipped by her hands, or the body that was holding her in a comforting and warm embrace. She had no senses about her, she could not sense the presence of another person comforting her, soothing her. All she could do was Cry.

And cry she did..., and cry some more..., and some more..., and on... and on... She didn´t even notice when she was no longer crying in her hands, which where now clutched around another person, but crying into someones fleshy and ripped shoulder. Nor did she noticed someone stroking her beautiful hair, and hug her in a comfortable manner. Nor did she notice someone muttering something along the lines of "Everything is going to be ok... Just let it all out..."

"It´s ok KP..., I´m here for you..."

She looked up and through stinging tears, and for one brief, glorious moment thought it was Ron, the old Ron, the real Ron, looking at her, and so she collapsed once more onto his shoulders and cried openly, holding nothing back. But then everything became serene..., peaceful..., Perfect...  
  
"Ron..." Kim muttered happily, dreamingly, as if the whole world, was perfect. That she had slipped back into her perfect world, the one where everything was right, everything, including her, was perfect.

She viewed upon herself old memories. Old memories of Ron, of how he used to be. Then she gazed upon memories of Josh , all perfect... but there was nagging feeling... like something dared to intrude upon her perfect world... something was wrong...

Ron... then Josh.... Back to Ron... drifting back to Josh... And then Kim didn´t know where one ended and the other began... or where one began, and where it went from there...

Kim´s memories seemed to merge... leaving some what of a bizzare entity where, or who, or what, was her friend or boyfriend or herself or what. Kim began shaking her head in utter confusion, pain, and sorrow. And she saw The present Ron holding her and comforting her.

And she once again found the source of all that emotion.

She ripped herself angerly from Ron´s warm arms and gazed furiously at him.

"I...Hate........." She stuttered out angrily, trying to fill in a name... or any sort of noun... she just couldn´t grasp her own head... her own heart...

She shook her head confused and tried to grasp something, anything to keep her senses about her as she tried to walk somewhere, unsure of as to where or what she was walking on or with, only to stumble and fall, and be caught by Ron´s arms, preventing her from falling. Like he had done so many times before, and would keep on doing...

Kim wanted to remain in those arms forever, she wanted to never be in them again. She wanted to hug the man, she wanted to never see him again...

She wanted...

Kim ripped herself from Ron once more, and looked at him in a sort of Disbelief. Like he was some sort of...

Kim shook her head and began to cry, still looking at...

And with that, she stormed out of the room in tears...

Running away, once again, from...

----------------------------------------------------------

I have done it!

What have i done? I am not to sure. But things are a whole lot more interresting, wouldn´t you say?

And I am sorry if i can´t describe Kim entirely at this point. As you can already tell, my grasp on the english language is not terrible advanced. But that is my fault.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I really hope you post more. They brighten this evil man´s cold, lifeless, heart.

Tommorow guys....


	28. Broken Heart

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own a giant super toilet made of death.... And you can´t have it...

100 Reviews. Man I feel so special. This is so great, I could cry. Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I really apreciate it. Thanks again and keep posting please.

In Appreciation for the 100 reviews, I am going to start running across the globe in your guys name.

Starts running

10 minutes later...

Ok... I´m back! from the other side of the Store! Gasps for air! Look at this neat globe I bought! And now I will run across the globe.

Takes a step on the globe. It breaks.

YAY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened the door in anger, and tore out the room. She was practically blind with confusion, to the point that she barely recognized that there were figures in front of the door. More than had been there when she entered the room the first time. Kim didn´t pay them scant attention as she began making a semi-dazzed walk down the hall. She wasn´t moving very fast. She appeared to be stumbling abit, unsure of her footing.

"Kim, wait!" she heard someone shout out to her.

The voice seemed distance. But it called out to her. And as much as she wanted to not hear his voice, and as much she wanted to hear it always, she just couldn´t deal with it right now.

"Just go away..." She muttered as she continued walking. Her senses were clearing. She stopped as she began to realize she was about to walk into a wall. She had to calm down. She needed to focus. She needed to get away from all of this. It was just too much. Too much for her to handle right now.

"You can´t keep running away from your problems. That´s not like you KP." The voice replied to her comment.

Apparently, the word 'KP' snapped Kim back into harsh reality as all her senses refocused. She was no longer lost, everything was sharp, including the sudden pain in her chest as if some great weight was thrown off of her. Kim began to look around as if recognizing things for the first time. Kim gave a slight twist and turned around towards Ron. And immediatly when she did, she felt it was the best desicion of her life, for once again, she was lost in warm, concerned chocalate.

But this time, Kim fought against, and she broke free. And she stared at Ron in disgust. And she didn´t know why, at first. But it quickly redawned on her.

"Go to hell..." she snarled.

"Why!? Just because you don´t like how things are going!? What the hell happened to you Kim...!? What the hell happened to us...?" Ron asked that last part in sadness.

Kim felt the sadness hit her. She realized that she didn´t owe him anything. Yet she felt strangely compelled to hear Ron out.

Ron took a deep sigh when he realized he had her attention. "I don´t want to close this door. I don´t wanna give up on this. I don´t want to fight no more..." Ron stated sadly and determined as he gazed at Kim

Kim gazed at him and felt herself compelled to agree, but said nothing.

"We'll find a way around it... Where's the love we had?...We can make this last, KP" Ron said comfortingly, but sadly yet serious and determined. He started walking slowly towards Kim.

Kim was being moved by Ron´s comments. "No, Ron. We can´t... It´s just... I... You have... Your not..." Kim tried to say.

"Then Tell me what I gotta be! Tell me what you wanna do! 'Cause I can't live my life, the way you want me to... You know we can't go on, living like we do..." Ron pleaded, in a manner not show himself humility, but just geniunly wanting to know. He pleaded sadly and determined with Kim. It was obvious now that Kim was having some second thoughts about something.

"I´m sorry Ron... It´s just.... too late..." Kim stated sadly

"Do I have to cry for you, Kim...? Don´t make me have to cry for you..." Ron pleaded sadly with Kim. His face resembled pity, not for himself, but for her. He only cared about Kim.

Kim was silent, and tore her eyes away from Ron, as if in shame. Kim stared at the floor. Ron came closer to Kim.

"So tell me what it's for..., If there's no winner in it...? Nobody's keeping score..., Let's start from the beginning... Can we make this last...? Wheres the love we had...?" tears began to drip down Ron´s face, but his voice was firm and sad, yet determined.

"Ron..." Kim muttered sadly.

"I wish I could define, all the thoughts that crossed my mind... They just seem too big for me to choose... And I don't know which ones to lose... When I'm falling down so far..., I think I'll never see your light... Bouncing off of me, shining down here from your eyes..." Ron stated sadly.  
  
"Help me Kim...from figuring out the difference between right and wrong, weak and strong..., Without you i wouldn´t know the difference between day and night, let alone where I belong. So Help me...figure out just what my purpose is here..." Ron pleaded to Kim.

Kim remained silent

"I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with your head... Everytime I look around you're somewhere else instead... I wanna ask you why but everytime I try, you cry... Why...? Please tell me..." Ron continued

"I..." Kim tried

"What do I have to be, KP!? Just tell me what I gotta do!" Ron pleaded with Kim while standing about 3 feet from Kim.

"Do I gotta stand in the cold dark night, till the morning light, Kim!? Do I have to say that I won't let you get away...?" Ron pleaded once more

Kim was taken aback by the last comment and gazed into Ron´s worriesome, warm,concerned eyes once more. Put this time, Kim wasn´t lost. She wasn´t encased in chocalate, trapped for eternity. Instead, she just saw her shameful self, reflected in his eyes. Her focused zoomed out not to see the changed Ron, or the old Ron. It was just one, and the same, and she had failed to notice that before.

"It's like I got the signals crossed with messages I can't decode. I have been Half asleep, never wide awake and I'm in complete overload Kim. I got so much information here and nothing I can really grasp. I should know the truth, but I'm too afraid so I have to ask... I Wanna know you, more than anything. I need you Kim..., Ever since we were kids, you were always there for me...Do you love me...? For who I am..., no Josh, no angel... Just as regular old me...Just ordinary Ron... Your Best Friend..." Ron continued to ask concerned, pleading in that same manner.

"Do I have to cry for you...?" Ron asked as he was only about 6 inches from Kim now. But Kim knew that this was no malicous attempt to seduce her, as she began to realize just how many times Josh had done the same to her. And she realized something that rocked Kim´s world. And as much as it made everything make sense again, and as much as it was what she wanted, or not wanted, It broke her heart just the same...

Ron... was her friend....

Just...a friend...

He didn´t... love her...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

More cheesy soap opera.... Booyah... Man I would give anything to be have as smooth as...Ron? How the hell did he get this smooth...? It´s funny how Ron is using this newly gained skill of his.

BTW, not near the end obviously. So don´t worry. I know all alot of things are happening to Kim right now, but that just adds stress to her. So don´t worry and just enjoy.

Forgot to add last time. Ron´s speech came from an artist named Nick Carter. I like his music, and I think it really came through for Ron. Sorry for not putting it up earlier.

And thanks again for the reviews.

Tommorow....


	29. The Flight Home

Disney owns Kim Possible. And I own a ball... of happiness...

Forgot to mention. Ron´s speech quoted a few lyrics from Nick Carter´s songs. The disclaimer is on chap 28.

Thanks again for reviews. I really do enjoy them.

Next Chapter

----------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are approximatly thirty minutes from our destination. We will be preparing to land in Upperton airport shortly. The Stewardeses will be making their final accomadations now. " The a voice came over the intercom, waking Kim up with a small groan.

She opened her eyes a little and looked out the window. Still night time. Kim began to hear her the excited voices of her friends talking and laughing quietly. Kim looked at her watch. 4:35 in the morning. Kim groaned again.

She wanted to go back to sleep. She was having the most wonderful dream... something about Ron... or Josh... and Kim.... It was slipping by her thoughts quickly, and it faded away. Kim sat up slightly from her reclined position and turned her head slightly and grogingly towards her still chiper friends.

'Do they ever stop...?' Kim slightly muttered, slightly mentally questioned. 'It´s not like they have anything important to talk about...' Kim tried to lie to herself. She was getting slightly annoyed now. She had heard her name, Josh´s, Ron´s, and Yori´s more than a few dozen times already. She knew perfectly well as to 'what' they were talking about. They were there, They Eavesdropped on their private conversations (Something Kim berated them on for quite some time during the earlier part of their flight), They saw their conversation out in the hall. 'It´s like they were talking about some damn cheesy soap opera or something...'

It had been a little over five hours since 'what', happened. Kim began to recollect her thoughts about 'what' happened. It seemed like such a blur. But Kim had some what accomplished the mission she had set out to do that night. She had found out that Ron still wanted to be friends with her, but that was it. And even then, it would never be the same friendship they had once shared. Things were too different now, much too different. And that worried Kim severaly. Even though Ron and her were some what 'friends', They could never be best friends again. Not because it was impossible, just because Kim was not to sure about herself. She doubted herself... She had hardly ever doubted herself...

"Kim, you want anything?" Monique asked her as she observed that Kim was now slightly awake. Kim looked at her friend and then saw the Stewardess behind her, preparing to pour them some beverages.

"Coffee..." Kim muttered. She wanted something to wake her up just long enough for her to get home and fall asleep. Kim felt really drained.

Monique knew exactly how Kim liked her Coffee, having gone with her to Cafe´s on numerous occasions. "Never seen you this tired before Kim. I guess falling into a guy´s arms repeatedly would have that effect on any girl." Monique stated with an amused smile while handing Kim her drink.

"What are you trying to say...?" Kim muttered confused, trying to fight back sleep while she began to sip on her coffee. It burned her tongue and got her more awake from the pain. She reminded herself to let it cool for it was bit hot.

Monique shrugged, as if already bored with the conversation and began to drink some coffee as well. Bonnie and Tara, who looked like they could run fourty miles and still have enough energy to swim from Florida to Cuba, began to drink their Coffee as well while they continued to talk exictedly, their conversation focused on Hirotaka now.

Kim didn´t understand. Did they just start talking about Hirotaka when Kim woke up? Or had she only been imagining them talking about Kim´s current situation.

"How are they still up?" Kim asked in disbelief and slight disgust.

"Don´t worry about it. They just had a good time." Monique replied, brushing them off with a slight wave of her hand. She was referring to the events after 'what' happened. They had all gone to Bueno Nacho. Ron´s treat of course. Kim was suprised, to say the very least, that Ron´s latest product was excellent. She never had much of a taste for Nacos, but she liked the Taco Nugget. Truth be told, She was among the rest of the consumers on that one. The rest of the gang, including Yori, Hirotaka and Michelle, talked with Kim´s friends while they sat to one table leaving another just for Kim and Ron. As Kim and Ron ate, it was just like old times. They had enjoyed that evening. Kim enjoyed watching as Ron devoured an Entree of food down his gullet. She enjoyed how Ron was his old humurous self again. She enjoyed their friendship, if only for a brief evening. And that was what made Kim worry. 'Will I ever have enjoyable evenings like that again?'

Even though they both promised that they would keep in touch, Kim was worried that she might not see Ron for a long time. And secretly, Kim thought a minute without Ron would be too long. After three months she got to see her friend again, just to say goodbye while he went off to continue his newly founded carrer. Even though Kim tried to drag the information of Ron´s carrer out, Ron, because of restrications involving his work, couldn´t tell Kim much. Kim was happy that she had regained her friend, but in a way, she didn´t. Ron was just too busy for her now. Or so she thought.

But her worry was nothing compered to the lonlieness in her heart she had felt when she realized that Ron didn´t love her. It had broke her heart. But she would never, not even to herself, admit that. She just couldn´t even understand the feeling herself so that she could admit it.

Kim remembered their talk. All of Ron´s words struck her. He just wanted Kim back as much as she did him. But one particular phrase replayed over and over in her mind. Kim wasn´t too sure of what to make of it. Was it geniune? Did it have some secret meaning to it? Or was it just too plainly obvious that Kim missed it.

"Do you love me...? For who I am..., no Josh, no angel... Just as regular old me...Just ordinary Ron... Your Best Friend..."

'What had he meant by that?' Kim found herself wondering. 'Was Ron seriously asking if I loved him as in loved him? Or just as best friend love?'

Even though this cast her into some confusion, Kim uncounciously enjoyed it, for the fact that for some weird reason, it mended her heart a bit.

"Kim." Monique´s voice interrupt her thoughts while Monique shook her. Kim refocused on the world to see a semi flustered Stewardess awaiting Kim´s Coffee cup which had only been drunk halfway.

"Oh... Sorry." Kim apologized while she handed over the cup. Normally she would have been allowed to hold on to it as long as she wanted, but the captain was about to start landing. Kim had been deep in thought the entire time, not realizing that she was now fully awake or just how much time had passed.

The plane landed, and the group, powered by the awesome power that is Caffeine, Procedded to go home via taxi.

After about another hour and twenty minutes, Kim finally, the last to be dropped off, got home.

Kim muttered thanks to the driver and paid him, the Awesome power of Caffenine gone from her body. She heard the birds chirping in the early pale blue dawning light as she quietly tried to open the door. She creeped inside and tried to make it to her stairs without a sound, fearing the wrath of her over protective Dad for being three hours behind the time she said she would be back. Going on that little side trip to Bueno Nacho with Ron had forced her to take a later flight home, not that it had cost her a penny to push her tickets to the next flight. Luckily for her, No one was awake trying to ambush her and ground her for being late. She slumped into her bed and was greeted by the warm covers and smooth texture. But before she slept, she gazed at her nightstand, the Picture still stood there. The broken promise reminding her of what she did. Next to it, the gray steel box. And next to that, the box holding the Emerald locket. With a clipped out picture of Josh and Kim laying next to it.

'The Locket!' Kim mentally screamed to herself as her eyes went wide.

Images of Ron holding up a similar Emerald locket, the locket that had saved his life, the locket with their pictures in it.

Kim turned the lamp on and immediatly sat up, and grabbed the letter from the locket´s box. Kim read it... and read it again... and again...

And then something struck Kim as she gazed at the locket, remembering Ron´s locket.

"But why would Ron have our pictures in it unless he... he..." Kim thought dreadfully, but happily at the same time. And for some reason, she felt at peace with the world... Peace with Ron... Peace with herself...

She turned off the light, set the letter back down, and went to sleep content.

And She dreamed... Dreamed of her perfect little world... Were everything made sense... were everything was perfect...

For Ron loved her....

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, don´t kill me. I am just trying my best here to trying to comprehend the mind of a teenage girl. If I am doing it horribly wrong, I am sorry, and correct me with what mistakes I am doing.

But anyways... How are you guys liking this story? I know things are going up, then down, then up, then down, and so on and so forth. It really is a roller coaster more then a cheesy soap opera because in alot of soap opera´s I have seen, things only get worse before they get better. But this just keeps going up and down. I am not sure if you are enjoying that fact or just hating it.

But please post reviews to tell me what you think...

So see you monday....


	30. Annoying phones

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own.... THE GIANTS OF CUSTARD PIES!!!! ....... I am their God.....

Man am I tired....

Sorry for not updating, I decided a break from this story would be best for the fact that, one, I was losing interest in the story and needed a break to regather myself, and two, I was doing other things that required my time. Specifically, A girl I met from France. I will say no more....

Once again Sorry...

Thanks for the reviews. I would write more but I am tired....

Next Chapter....

It was with much annoyance that Kim awoke from her perfect world to the sound of a ringing phone. Kim peered at the phone from her sligthly opening eyes, only to be hit by a ray of sunlight straight on her face. Kim groaned and rolled over onto her side, back against the window and phone.

The Phone rang again. and Kim ignored, hoping that if she thought the phone didn´t exist, it would stop ringing.

The phone rang again. and again. after what seemed like forever, the phone finally stopped ringing, and Kim relaxed back into her sleep, praying that she can return back to her perfect world. That´s when the phone began to ring again as someone was still trying to call her urgently, trying to wake Kim up and take her away from her sleep. If they were trying to gain her ire, they were doing a damn good job.

Kim felt around for the phone with one hand, her back still to the phone. after what seemed like forever, se grabbed the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hello...?" She asked quite sleepily and angrily.

"Hello Ms. Possible?" The man on the other line asked hurridely, not wanting to waste his own time.

"Speaking."

"This is Mr. Grune from the SpringTime Post. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions for an article we are writing. Would that be allright?" The man asked hurriedly again.

Kim´s mood darkend. She was never that used to interviews, and when a certain Truth-Ray incident came along, she began to dread Interviews even more. But what could she do, she was a superhero, she excpected things like this to come along everyonce in a while.

"Sure..." She replied sleepily

"Were you at the Tai Shing concert last night?"

Kim´s eyes went Wide, Memory flooding every crevice of her Brain´s anatomy. She sat up in her bed.

"Yes...." Kim replied quakeingly

"We would like to confirm if it was you who arrived on the stage to help the leader of the band, Multi-Millionare Ronald Stoppable."

"......That was me...." She replied nervously. Not liking where this was going, she decided to end this conversation. "Umm... I´m Sorry, My Mother is calling me at the moment, Would it be allright if we spoke later?"

"I would really rather not, but it is your time, Can i Just ask a few more questions?"

"I really must go."

"Just one more."

"I´m Sorry I have to go." Km replied hurridely and then immediatly hung up.

Kim breathed out a huge sigh of relief, or rather, one of exsasperation. She looked at her alarm clock. 9:04. Kim was to tired to do the math in her head, but was fairly sure that she had not recieved a full eight hours of sleep. Thinking about everything that had happened, she went downstairs, preparing to face the music if her father had found out she had stayed out too late. But it was not punishment she was worried about. She was worried that they would be able to puzzle everything togther. Her dad might be clueless in some areas, but her mother was certainly not.

She walked downstairs, expecting the worst, and was sincerly suprised when she saw a warm breakfeast layed out. It looked ravashingly good to begin with, in addition to the fact that she had hardly ate at beuno nacho last night, except for a few Taco Nuggets. On a note was written her name, with instructions to heat it in the microwave if it was cold. It was signed mom. She heard the Tv on in the living room, and decided to go investigate.

She was no further then three steps from the kitchen when Jim and Tim came running by. They stopped, looked at Kim and began the mocking.

"So Kim,enjoy the concert?" Jim asked slyly

"Ya, did ya have fun with Ron?" Tim asked mockingly

"Or were you to busy--" Jim began.

"--falling all over him?" tim finished sarcastically.

"ooohhhh noooo......" Kim pleaded against fate... already knowing the answer.

"Kim, is that you honey?" Asked her mother from inside the living room. Before waiting for ananswer she emerged and walked over to her. She hugged her close.

"M-Mooom...." Kim replied flustered.

Her mother let go and stared at her worriedly. "Are you ok? I saw what happened last night. You didn´t get hurt did you? Is Ron ok?" Mrs. P started going into a list of questions. Kim answered as best as she could.

After making sure Kim was ok, her mother took on a more serious face. One filled only slightly with concern, but mostly gravity, attuning that something was wrong and very serious.

"What?" Kim asked worriedly, already knowing the answer.

"Kim, honey, I think it´s time we talked about Ronald."

End of Chapter.

Ok guys, there you go.

Please Read and Review


	31. How the tables have turned

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own the lost people of the legendary city of Pickles... They are a real sour lot, believe you and me....

Next Chapter

´"How is she doing?" Mr. Dr. P asked worriedly to his wife. His wife just shook her head sadly. Mr. P let out a deep sigh.

"Well, We can only hope for the best. Frankly, she took the news better then I thought."

Kim´s Mom said nothing as she stood there unsure of what to do. "How did this happen? How did things get so odd.....?" she trailed off.

"Are the reporters gone?" Mr. Possible asked, peering out the window, answering his own question. They were in fact, still there, with even more of them there, if such a thing were possible. He smiled grimly at his own private joke in his head, as he gazed out more. Not only reporters had gathered, but seemingly a mob of fans had gathered as well.

Mrs. Possible looked on worriedly.

"I´m sure everything will be fine...." Kim´s Father reassured his wife. "How long has it been since she found out?"

"I would say about four days 13 hours now...."

Suddenly the phone rang, for what seemed to be the 400th time that day. The phones had been ringing off the hook for the entire day and the past ones too, and no one has been bothering too pick them up after a while, most of them had been unplugged, excpet for the one in Kim´s room. But the phone stopped in mid ring, and was immediatly followed by an exsasperated yell and a loud crash against a wall. Both Parents cringed.

"Kim, Honey?" Her mother asked worriedly as she stood outside her door.

"Go. Away." she replied in Icy tones, informing to anyone that she was in no mode for anything remotely conversational.

"Kim, We´re really sorry, but we had to to let you know, you would have found out about it sonner or later anyways." Kim´s father stated.

"That doesn´t make me hate him any less." She stated acidly.

"But he didn´t do anything wrong..." Her Mother tried to explain. Her words recieved no answer.

Her father decided to step in. "Come on Kimmie-cub, Ronal--"

"Don´t speak his name around me... ever again...." She stated viscousily, acid dripping in her words with a breath that froze souls.

Both parents looked at each other, hoping draw up some ideas.

"you should be happy for him Kim, just because he is now more popu--" Mr. Possible started to say, but was cut off by a viscous glare from his wife. But his Wife´s gaze softened as he reclined to defeat.

It had been a horrible, horrible day. like the last few ones.

How the media travels fast, faster than usual for this particular event.

The Media wasn´t dumb, they figured things out quickly. They put two and two together after they did some background work for them, and found out the obvious. During the last few days, they went and began to interview people from Ron´s life, asking them what they thought of "America´s New Hero." But it didn´t matter what they said. If they spoke good things about him, they added it onto him, if they spoke about some of the stupider and goofier things he did, they displayed it onto him also, slightly edited, giving him the appearance of the pauper who became the prince. His fears or failings made him appear more human. This practically made him an instant hit. everyone began to gaze at him like their Rolemodel/Idol/Envy/Desire. But they also found out one other aspect of his life, one which only proved to support public opinion to his side even more. One which Ron went on air himself to deny, but only went to give him even more sympathy to the Prince of America. In fact Not only did it give him more sympathy, but the media decided to press into the issue even more. And from some anynomouns tips, they figured out more detail about the situation. This did not come out immediatly however, Just some aroused suspicions on the Tv, But They waited To publish it in Time Magazine. Entilling a detailed publication of Ronald Stoppable, and Undoubtedly his involvment in Team Possible. But people already new his involvment as a hero, what they were really interested was something this magazine confirmed for a fact (Or at least fact enough to the eyes of America). Something dealing about him and Kim and what laid him on this new path of life.

"You can´t really blam--" Mother began

"It´s not his fau--" Father began at the same time.

"THAT DOESNT MAKE ME HATE HIM ANY LESS!!!!!" she practically screamed. she then droned them out by raising the volume to the Tv in her room. They could now hear her name being spoken by an anchorwoman.

She was watching Tv, the news to be specific. Both parents let out sighs as their hopes of her calming down in her room were dashed. She was watching the news, undoubtfully watching the coverage on the Millionare Playboy Musician Hero. They were Undoubtfully replaying some footage of his life or their latest, and undoubtfully, their hottest topic.

"Is Kim possible good enough for Ron Stoppable?"

End of chapter.

How the Tables have turned...

Read and Review.


	32. AntiCupid

Disney owns Kim Possible. Duh.

Next Chapter.

By an act of God, or more likely Kim asking Wade to somehow make all the reporters go away, their was only one person making their way to Kim Possible´s humble abode.

The Blond teenager made his way to the house, already smelling the most likely lavashingly good turkey he would probably ever eat. Kim´s mother was always the best cook he knew, and loved dining their.

But tonight his mind was elsewhere. His mind was focused on Kim. What was going on between them now? Things had certainly changed over the past months, but now they seem to be haywirey. But he knew if things were going to last he could only do one thing to make sure Kim was forever his.

He had to make her forget Ronald Stoppable.

For Good.

He wasn´t a fool. He saw what happened. He knew he was losing Kim the second he saw her lost in Ron´s eyes much like he saw her lost in his eyes a while ago. His future was slipping away right in front of his eyes. He knew Kim like the back of his hand, he knew she might end up becoming attracted to the popular pretty boy. If Kim were to have something with Ron, it might ruin his chances for his future. He needed a plan, a good plan. And then he figured one out as he was watching Tv. His plan would work and the media were just the ones to do it.

His plan was already working. The fools in the media bought his anonymous tip like a pigeon at a carnival. And to make things even better, The big moron himself tried to play the good guy and make it seem like it wasn´t Kim´s fault. So now everyone was eating up Ron Stoppable, making him even richer and more loved then ever before. And knowing Kim, she would most likely do one of two things. Run to his arms now that he was the world´s sweetheart, or vow vengeance and never speak to him again. He was hoping it was the second one, and would be more than willing to make it so. If he was able to, Kim would delve herself even deeper into her anger and self-pity, and he would be there for her to bring her out of it. If things went really well, he could end up marrying the multi-millionare Kim Possible, and he would be set. Ron would have his fame, He would have a set future with a beautiful and rich woman, and Kim would have him. Everybody wins. He knew he needed to make something of his future. And he knew he was not doing anything wrong. Had Ron simply come up to him and said that he wanted to be with Kim, he might have felt sorry enough to let him have her. Might have. But now Kim was rich, and he needed a future. that future was Kim. And if he is there with her, and helps her, why shouldn´t he get the girl? And doesn´t Kim deserve a guy as beautiful and smart as him? It made sense. Was it wrong for him to worry about his future in this world? was it wrong for him to help a beautiful and rich girl in distress? It was what anybody would do. Right? Right.

It was a good plan.

Now he just needed to work on it a bit more.

Thus were his plans as he strolled up to her house that thanksgiving, The holiday where the world gave thanks for his very existence, the One the angels themselves would bask in his beautiful radiance, the one Josh Mankey.

He knocked on the door and waited there, unsure of how best to make his plans work.

The Beautiful Mrs. Possible answered the door. She cast her face at him, giving him a forced smile as she bid him entrance into her house for thanksgiving. He knew they didn´t much like him, but at least Kim´s mother made a show of being hospitable, much unlike Kim´s father.

He didn´t know what to expect tonight. This was his first thanksgiving at the Possible residence, having been invited by Kim awhile back. He was in hostile territory. A much unwanted guest by everyone, including Kim. He was taking a huuuugggeee risk by being here tonight. He knew, but the payoff would be worth it.

And then it struck him like a blow to the face, much like the blow to his face that had just occured when the Tweebs "accidently" tripped him. He made no big deal out of it and played dumb to the whole thing while he gave them all smiles and pats. He was to happy to care. He figured it out.

It was marvelously simple. Ingenious! He can´t believe he hadn´t thought of it before. Everything was going to be ok. Just a little acting here and there and it would all fall into place. And what´s even better was the fact that, like always, he would have someone else do the work for him, and he would get the beniefts. Brilliant he thought to himself as he graciously sat down at the table when asked to sit, making sure to offer everyone his courtesy and well respectable manners. He knew he was going to be sitting in for along night, and prepared himself for it. He needed to be able to control his anger tonight, which he imagined was going to be easy since he was so happy that it wouldn´t matter in the end. The end in which he got everything that he wanted.

So happy because he knew tonight would be the night where everything was going to go his way.

This would be the Night the night he would drive an inseparable wedge between the two former friends.

This would be the Night he claimed Kim Possible.

For Good.

End of Chapter

The short answer Question of the night.

Is Josh evil? Either way you answer, Explain. Or not. either way It really doesn´t matter...

Short but evil chapter. But the Evil was dipped in sweet, sinful chocalate. Anways, Please read and review.

Later.....


	33. Hopeless

Disney owns Kim Possible. May all that is good in this world prevent them from ending the series.

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I liked your commentary on the story, and I sometimes pull out ideas from you guys without even myself realizing it. So thanks again.

Next Chapter.

'Get a Grip Kim! Ok, just calm down. You can do this! You. Will. Do. This. You Will!' Kim stated to herself as she stared horrifingly at her nice clothing sprawled out in front of her.

'Come on Kim! Josh will be here in less then an hour! Why does he have to come anyway? As if things were not as exsasperating already. Why did all of this have to happen? ARRGGHHH!!!'

"Get. A. Grip!" she stated quietly as she stared angrily at the clothing once more.

'This will be the first thanksgiving without the Stoppables, without Ron.'

'FORGET RON! That pompous asshole thinks he´s to good for you anyway! He doesn´t love you, he´s just leading you on!'

'No he isn´t! Ron would never do that sort of thing to me! He´s my Best Friend!'

'Was your best friend!'

'NO! He still is! And what´s more, He does love me!'

'So what about Josh huh? What about that guy who stood by you when Ron left you, what abo--'

'What about the guy who has ALWAYS stood by me throughout my entire life until I pushed him away?'

'What about him? What about him, Indeed. What about that universal wonder of the pauper prince? What about the guy people are claiming him to be too good for you!? Doesn´t that steam you up inside when they even think that he is better then you on any level?'

'I Don´t care what they have to say! If anything They are right!You have to realize that Ron was always a great guy, but You were holding him back. He Never has, and never will need you. You pushed him down to climb on his shoulders and show to the world that you, Kim Possible; are better then him. When in truth, He allowed you to do it in the first place. When you pushed him down, he accepted his inferiority to the world, and allowed himself to reside in a world of insecurities, because he knew he would always have the greatest bitch in the world to see if he was allright. You babied him, but not only babied, you ALLOWED him to remain that way. And do you know why? Because the worst he looked, the better you appeared! And Now, he left you behind when you abandond him for some two bit hack of an artist, pretty boy! Everyone was right! I was blind to Ron´s affection. Even if he Never did love me in that way, he still loved me in a way that matters alot to me anyway. And when I saw someone prettier then him to take over the Job, I tossed him aside like a used kleenex. And what pisses me off is that everyone in the world is right when they say he was better then me. Because it´s true, HE was always there for me. HE looked after me and would do anything for me. And It pisses me the hell off when I realize that I might not have done the same for him.'

'Don´t you ever shut up!? It doesn´t matter about Ron. Let´s say you are right. Lets say, that all those things you said are right, what then? Tell me, what then!?'

No Response.

'Don´t have much to say? We´ll I´ll tell you. IT. DOESN´T. MATTER! Don´t you get it? It doesn´t matter what you do now. You can´t change what happened, you can´t go up to him and say "Oh, please Ron, I´m sorry for being the reason for holding you back throughout your life and causing you all sorts of agony and torment. I´m sorry for abandoning you like a stray dog that had been kick way too many god damn times. I´m sorry for abandoning you for someone prettier, smarter, more well gromed, and who doesn´t belch after stuffing an entire Nacho down his disgusting gullet. Now that your prettier, and richer and more artistic won´t you please take me back? I promise i won´t ever leave you until I find someone else prettier, smarter, and rich----"'

'OK! You made your point!'

'No, I Haven´t. Don´t you get it Kim? RON. IS. GONE!!!'

Stunned silence filled Kim´s head as she stared distantly at the dress, for what seemed like enternity.

'He´s Gone Kim.... He´s never coming back.... And why Should he....? He moved on Kim, so should you....'

the words echoed throughout her head as she sat down near her clothing on the bed. She looked at the crystal frame on her nightstand. The Broken Promise an ever reminder of her torment.

Kim wondered if he knew how much it tormented her every time she gazed at the picture, every time she how they used to be. She also wondered if this was the same way he felt when he looked at the same picture. He might have, at one time, gazed at it in hopes of things getting better. She wondered if he still had hopes now... Did they have any hope together...?

No.... No hope....

She carefully took the frame and layed it down on its face.

She looked at it again, and stared... and wondered.... maybe.... maybe....

She began reaching for it again....

'Josh is waiting....'

Kim, withdrew her hand, and it trembled. She gazed at her clothing in anger. But it then fell into one of despair and resignation. She queitly put on her clothing and makeup, and started to head downstairs to sit down with her parents for the first thanksgiving without......

She began to cry.

End of chapter.

Sorry, I know I have been making all my chapters short recently, but I am more stripped for time, energy, and thought then I was before. Thankfully though I should be posting up a chapter a day, and in case of a miracle, don´t expect anything, two chapters. But all in all, I find my creativity is energized when I think about it overnight, something I am not able to do anymore thanks to night courses. So if you see my creativity dwindiling, feel free to beat me with posion soked whips until I do better. In the case you don´t have any or are just to lazy to do so, flaming will do nicely.

Once again thanks for the reviews and please keepthem coming.

Later....


	34. What Just Happened?

Disney owns Kim Possible. The End is nigh.....

You know, I wonder what is going to happen in the Finale of the Kim Possible Tv series.

To Cloud-90. I Do not understand what it is you are trying to inform me of.

Thanks for the reviews guys, and great news! I am getting a tattoo on my upper right arm. it will be a sword with a hilt made out of angel wings. Two Roses grow from the bottom of it all the way to the top to form a halo of golden thorns and Blue Roses. It is going to rock so much. My dad is soooooo going to kill me.

Next Chapter.

Disaster.

Thanksgiving, was a Disaster.

Kim stared horrified at the devastation that lay before her eyes.

She could not believe her eyes, the scene was too horrifiying for mere words. She tried to shut her eyes to the sight, tried to not view the catastrophe in front of her. But She was not able to free her gaze.

She tried to comprehend what appeared to be..... once again at a loss of words to describe it, let alone comprehend it.

She could only stare.

And The Tweebs laughed.

They were only giggling at first, still trying to supress their laughter, but in the end it did no good. They laughed at the devastation that had been caused by their very own hands.

They had planned this from the start. They had planned this disaster from the start.

Rufus Chuckled evilly. He must have been the MasterMind.

Kim´s mother giggled.... then she two laughed....

And Her Father joined in.....

And only two people were not laughing.

She stared furiously at her family and secretly vowed vengeance against the twins.

But how could she blame them. Deep down. She couldn´t.

They had played the same trick on Ron a Five years ago. And at that time, she too had joined in on their laughter along with the rest of their family. But in that case it was diffrent, Ron was the first and last one laughing. Always taking it good naturely. Ever since then they would try and pull some sort of trick on Ron every Thanksgiving.

But this time, It was a Disaster.

Josh was not in the least amused.

Her families laughter did not improve things. When it happened to Ron, it was amusing in the kind, good natured way. This time, it was out right mean laughter.

Josh was certainly, not amused.

Kim got up to try and clean the pumpkin pie from his face, and then with a better look she began to laugh at his scowling expression too.

Josh was really, really, really, not amused at all.

Then all of the other embarrising things the tweebs had done to him that night. Starting from "accidently" tripping him, too the chipped china glass that spilled when drinking. too the Diablo Hot sauce mixed into his food, too the "Special Laxative" gravy for him. That last one was their most devious one, and had never been done that too Ron. The other things had been done to Ron, which all seemed to have no affect on him at all other then him laughing when after awhile his mind finally comprehended that a joke had occured, or he would just take it for ordinary.

But the last one for the night, when her mother served pumpkin pie, they did what they did the first time they tricked Ron. Even with the boys at such a small age they did something ingenious. Well not that ingenious, but still note worthy. They tied his shoes to the chair so that after he tried to stand up to use the restroom again, thanks to the laxativ, he fell face first onto the table, going right onto the giant Pumpkin pie.

Kim tried to swallow her laughter as she tried to clean his face. It was severly pissed. She fell back for a second.

"Perhaps I should leave." He mumbled as he untied his shoes and began to walk out of the house, before Kim could stop him.

"Josh wait." She called, but to no use. he was already closing the door.

Was it Kim´s imagination or was he smirking?

'Why would he be smirking? you probably were just seeing things.'

"Nice work boys." Her Father whispered to the tweebs. He tried to say it as lowly as possible, but it was heard by the rest of the family.

Kim walked outside, ignoring them.

She saw Josh slowly walking down the street.

"Josh, wait." She called out.

Josh stopped and turned to face her.

"Josh look I´m Sorry about the Tweebs did to you, they had no right to do it. They were only doing what they normal would have done to......" She spoke the words before even realizing what she was saying.

"To Ron." He finished for her.

She looked downcast as she stared at the floor, not wanting to be in eye contact of him.

"Kim look, I know they did what they did because they miss Ron and either want him back or someone else to fill in the spot that he left--

'He is definatly wrong about the second part.' Kim mused to herself.

"But they are just Kids. And I am sure it must have been funny to see Ron covered in Pumpkin pie. I am not sure why your parents laughed, but I would hope better from you."

Kim continued to look downcast.

"Why did you laugh at me Kim?"

Kim continued to look downcast.

"Please answer me."

'It´s because you looked ridiculous.' Kim thought but didn´t say.

Josh let out a deep sigh. "Look Kim, I´m not Ron. I can never be Ron. I know you have feelings about Ron, but I could never take his job."

Kim looked at him confused. 'Where is this coming from?' "Josh, I never sai---"

"No Kim, I know.... Kim, I am willing to help you, to be with you. I love you Kim."

The words struck her like a slap to Ron´s memory.

Josh had not stopped talking after he said, but continued to speak something about something. Kim wasn´t sure what. She just stared as Josh continued talking.

"That´s why I think we should break up..." Josh stated sadly.

"what?" Kim asked glazed-like.

"I think we should break up."

Kim was silent for a long time. "w-why?" she asked, or rather pleaded in confusion and dissaporval.

"I told you. I am not Ron, and until you can chose between Ron and I then I don´t think it would be right of me to complicated things for you."

Silence.

"I love you Kim. I want to be there for you and take care of you and make you happy. But I will not intrude on that part of your heart that holds Ron is close to you. And I cannot ask for your love as long as I can have all of it, like I give mine to you. I Love you so much Kim that I just want you to be happy, even though it would break my heart. So you will have to decide for yourself who you want. But I am not so sure Ron would be as willing to take you back now that he is who he is. Just don´t decide to hastily..."

Kim just stared at him... Lost in his eyes... Those beautiful, beautiful eyes that held his Heartbroke. Held his sorrow and longing for her. Filled with hurt.

Kim felt horrible. She had not thought about how much this might actually affect him. Her heart filled with sympathy and guilt.

"Josh...." She said weakly as she gazed at him sadly.

Josh sighed and stepped in closesly and grabbed Kim in his arms. He kissed her on a check and then whispered in her ear I´m Sorry. Goodbye Kim.

He gently let go and walked down the street.

Grinning from ear to ear.

End of chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming...

See you Monday.... or tuesday....

or when I next write....

Later...............


	35. Crappy Chapter

Disney owns Kim Possible....sigh.....

So...Tired.... Need Energy..... Can´t Go on.....

Headache.....

Mondays......

ughhhh......

Groan.....

Mooaaaannnn......

urrgggg......

zzzzzzz.....ZZZZZZ....zzzzzzz....ZZZZZZ...zzzzzzz....ZZZZZZ....zzzzzzz!!! Cough-hack-wheeeze!

OK! I´m Up! I´m Up!

Goes back to sleep.

Maybe I shouldn´t write this right now.....

YAAWWWNNN!!!!!!

Next Chapter....

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Anastacia. Left Outside Alone.

And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Alone.

Such a simple word, Alone. Only those who have truly experienced this feeling know the true terrors of being alone. And Even then, they cannot truly describe what it is like to be alone. Cannot describe how terrifying it is, how you would constantly wish you had someone to talk too, had someone, anyone, anyone at all that you can be with. Talk about what you are feeling, seek out advice, hearing someone elses voice. Someone to hug, someone to hold, someone who would have their shoulder for you to cry on. One can feel alone even when surrounded by a thousand people. One can feel alone if they have no friends, no family, no one to talk too, no one to be around.

The feeling of being alone is a great motivator of the human state of mind. It can cause people to do both great and terrible things in the quest to end this feeling. It can cause a person to go against something they think is ideal because the majority is going against it as well. People have used this fear against others for various reasons throughout time. A person would be willing to grovel and be kicked around if only he wouldn´t be alone.

Sometimes, the pressure of being alone can cause harm, sometimes irrevocably. People have been known to go insane for being alone too long. Have been known to harm others as well because of this. Have been known to harm themselves.

All because of this one feeling. This one great motivator of human existence. All because of this horrible causer of Despair. Of Torment. Of Hopelessness.

Kim, was alone.

She stared at Josh´s back as he walked down the street, never once looking back.

Kim did not move, did not speak. She did not breathe. She wasn´t even thinking.

She just stared at his fading figure in the night. She continued to stare until it began to hurt.

Pain was errupting in her chest, pain was tagging her eyes, her legs. She did not at first notice. She was to stuned to do anything. The pain in her chest began to get unbearable. Her head became dizzy, everything was beginning to get darker.

Pain was racking her chest. Kim breathed. She began to pant. She blinked, tears fell down her face. The dizzy ness began to get worse. She panted more. She tried to call out his name, it ended in a stranggled choke. She stopped breathing. She couldn´t breathe. couldn´t see anymore from the tears that stung her eyes, turning them red. the tears mared her panting, drained face.

Her thinking began again, admist the dizzyness and fogginess that was her thoughts. His words resounding throughout her head.

A great amount of liquid seemed logged in her throught. She stumbled over to the door. She didn´t make it. Her knees buckled, she began to move to one side. She feel to her knees. She threw up.

The dizzyness passed, she began to breathe easier. Her eyes stung less as more tears began to fall. She wiped them away.

She entered the house, ignored her family that had watched the enitre incident from the windows, ignored their concerned faces, their worried looks. She quickly and quietly made her way up to her room, ignoring their calls, their questions regarding her well being. She ignored their concern all together. How could they understand?

She closed and locked her door behind her. She didn´t make it a few steps inside when she went right back out to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

She emptied the ruined thanksgiving into the bowl. His words still resonating inside her dizzy skull.

She let all the dizzyness pass as she let her breathing return to normal. She forced all concious thought from her head and calmed herself down. This took roughly thirty minutes, involving several more hurly, a pounding headache and a fitful sobbing. She brushed her teeth, went back to her room, and put on her Pajamas as if she were on Auto-pilot. she flopped down unto her bed and using all her will, tried to regain a level of normality, and tried to sort out her thoughts.

She fell asleep almost instantly.

She woke up six hours later.

Kim looked around and tried to regain some sort of understanding as to where she was. Recognizing her room in the dark, she breathed a sigh of relief. Usually when she felt this bad when she woke up it was when she was captured by some criminal.

It all came back to her in a bolt. She took it better this time. She began to sob quietly, afraid to wake up the house.

She had only one thought in her head.

First Ron. Now Josh...

She had no shoulder to cry on now. She had no one to talk to now. She had no one to hug, no one to hold. No one to tell her everything would be ok. No one to tell her secrets too. She had No one to be there for her when she needed it the most. She had no one. No one. No one at all....

She was alone.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

End of Chapter......

This chapter is dedicated to how I felt this morning, which gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. It deeply reflects what i went through this morning.

Told you i shouldn´t have written when I am like this. I am not too happy with this chapter, for it does not progress the story anywhere, except for adding more words to the story. It serves no purpose then to reflect feeling. But that does not mean i am not going to post it. I wrote it, might as well post it.

You don´t need to post a review for this piece of crap.

Sorry.........


	36. Back on Track

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own Myself. Believe me, there are not many people who can claim that they have the pleasure of owning themselves.

Sorry for not updating in a week. Been kinda busy. And will probably remain busy for quite some time.

Thanks for the reviews.

Next Chapter.

"Kim honey?"

Kim lifted her stear stained face and gazed at her door. She didn´t think anyone could here her softly crying.

"M-M-Mom...?" Kim asked wearliy. But her voice was so cracked and silent that she didn´t think she would hear her.

What ever the case, Mrs. Dr. P opened the door, dressed in her night gown. She quietly slipped in and silently closed the door. She did not move from her spot but gazed expectantly at her daughter, as if she were unsure of what to do.

Kim stopped crying and just gazed at her, confused, searching for answers.

Her mother walked over and sat on the bed next to her. There was a long silence.

"Tell me what happened." she said quietly. She did not demand it, but did not ask her for it.

Kim was silent too. "....He... Josh..." She trailed off. she took her gaze off and then stared at her hands.

Even though she spoke less then three words, Mrs. P understood perfectly.

"Did he say why?" She asked gently, pulling her close.

"...He said that.... he said.... "

"It´s ok Kim, it is best to talk about these things."

"He said.....hesaidthatRonandIandJOshwerenotogethermyheartIdon´tknowImsoconfused....." and on and on kim ranted sobbingly at a hundered miles per hour.

Mrs. P just nodded when appropriate but otherwise didn´t intterupt her daughters fitfull sobbing.

That lasted until she finally pieced together in her mind what her daughter was rambling about. She then litterally gasped.

"Josh said that?" She asked disbelievingly.

Kim nodded her head.

She stared wide eyed at her daughter. She did not know whether to be happy, sad, angery, or relieved. She settled on confusion.

They sat there silently.

Kim turned her gaze to her mother, as if expecting the answer to solve all her problems.

"I think Josh is right Kim..." Her Mother sighed wearily.

"What!?" obviously, this was not the answer Kim was looking for. "How can you say that!? You expect me to chose between two guys I care about more then anything else? How can I do that? How do--"

" Kim honey, I am not telling you to do anything. Nor am i asking you to. ... Kim honey, Josh is right when he said that you should love someone with all your heart. But no one can expect you to just decide. Not even with any amount of time. You just have to use your head, and use your heart."

Kim looked at her mother confused.

"Kim, you are a teenager, you are way too young and inexperienced to try to be making these desicions by yourself, let alone at all. You have your whole life ahead of you. You shouldn´t do something your not comfortable with. Especially at this point in your life. For christ´s sake you´re still a senior in highschool."

Kim was not happy with her mother´s lack of advice. But she sat in silence, still hoping that some shred of reasonable insight would be found in all this.

Kim´s mother gazed at her daughter, and read her like a book. She sighed wearily again. "Look honey.... You don´t have to decide who you want right now, maybe in a few years,you will find out that you might not want any of them. You shouldn´t rush into anything, unless you know what you want. I´m sure Josh will understand, and I know you still have not worked out your feelings for Ron, but from what I am assuming, and i have had to do alot of assuming since your not telling me what happened at the concert, I´m geussing Ron doesn´t want to get too involved either. I think he justs wants to be your friend again. Don´t lose your friendship no matter what you decide Kim. " inwardly, she thought everyone should grow up a little, but thenrealized that most adults where just as bad at relations.

Kim, still did not approve. But she nevertheless gave her mother her attention.

Silence followed. Then Her mother got up, pecked her daughter on the cheek, and quietly left the room.

And Once again Kim was left alone with her thoughts.

Kim sat their quietly, deep in thought. For a long time she debated everything. She Began to think about her mother´s advice as well.

Sunlight crept into her room, sending shards of crystalline light unto her face, being reflectd of the crystal frame, lying on it´s face.

She went to pick up the picture but then her hand stopped once again.

'You have to move on Kim....'

'You have to make up with Ron!'

'You have to forget him Kim....'

'Ron cares about you, he would never to try and hurt you like this!'

'Josh is trying to help you! He justs wants you to be happy!'

'Ron would be willing you to do anything for you!'

'Josh is waiting Kim... Don´t make him wait any longer...'

' NO! Ron loves you Kim...!'

'BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!!!!'

'You know what? I think she´s snapped.'

'I have to agree with you on that one....'

'I MEAN IT!!!!--silence followed-- Both of you are right... and both of you are wrong.... They both love me.... they both care about me.... and i care about them....But I can´t forget Ron... and I can´t chose between the both.... I don´t know what to do.....' Kim gazed at the broken promise..... And thats when she remembered her orginal plan, all along...

'You have to--'

'No! That´s where you are both wrong! There is only one thing I have to do now. And that is make up with Ron. Ron has been my best friend for as long as i can remember, and it breaks my heart that he is not here. He might not love me that way, and i am not even sure if i love him that way, but do you know what? It Doesn´t Matter. Ron has always been my best friend, and i will be damned if I lose his friendship again.'

One part of her was proud, another, furious.

'But Josh is--'

'I know, Josh is waiting, right? --Inward sigh-- Josh will just have to wait. Right now, I have more important things to deal with, like Ron.'

One part of her beamed, another scowled.

'But one thing is for sure....'

'....And that would be....?'

'...I wish.... I knew.....'

Kim stared at the Dawning Sun. It never looked so beautiful before. It was if a great weight was lifted off of her. Even though she just decided to ignore the problem rather then solve it, it still felt good.

She wasted no more time. The first thing she did was go straight to her Kimmunicator.

"Wade. Wade, you there?" She pushed the on button and found a waiting screen. But then Wade´s face showed up on the screen. He looked as if he had been derived sleep.

"Wade, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, hey Kim." He said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Can you do me a favor, I need to get in contact with Ron."

Wade´s eyes did not leave the screen. "Ok, in aminute. I am three kills from making next level."

"Everlot again...?" She sighed wearily.

"One...More...level..........DING!"

She mentally sighed. Patience running thin.

"Ok just got to leave my party, camp, log out, update my clan retinue requirments, Update my Character statistics on the internet, update our clan website, update our clan forums, post our clan message on the everlot hompage, Post a new stradegy to defeat the Bug bear clan cheiftan, update my character log, and post a new picture of my character with his new level req weopen he can now equip."

Kim wasn´t following anything he just said. "And how long will all that take?" she asked irritabily.

Wade sighed "You really don´t appreciate the finer things in life, do you?"

"Apprantlly not." She replied irritabily and sarcastically.

Wade sighed again and pushed a couple of buttons. a new screen with a phone appeared. It rang slightly and then up pooped Michelle.

"Ronald Stoppable Personal line, Michelle Speaking. How may I help you?" She replied monotonlously. She looked like she hadn´t slep in a year. her eyes were half open, drooping, bags under her eyes. Hair and clothing in a mess.

"Hey, Michelle. It´s Kim, I ju--"

"Kim!" MIchelle went awake instantly. She then looked dubiously at Kim. "Why are you calling Ron....?"

"I just wanted to speak to him..." She replied defensively, although she wasn´t quite sure why.

Michelle smiled knowingly. "Ron asked me to get him as soon as you called, no matter What he was doing.

Kim didn´t know what to make of that, but she didn´t have time to ponder. Michelle had already gone and grabbed Ron.

Ron looked even worse then Michelle. Everything about him spoke fatigue. He looked like he hadn´t slept in a week.

He immediatly brightened at the sight of her face when he saw her smiling.

Kim was smiling at the sight of what appeared to be her old friend sleeping in algebra so long ago.

"Hey Kim! how is everything?" He tried to say happily, but there was reasonable panic and fear in his face.

"Ron, what´s got you spooked?" She asked curiously.

Ron looked worried, unsure of how to begin. He looked really worried.

Kim guessed the problem. "Ron if this about the recent news about us I know that´s not your fault. I am sure you didn´t mean any of this to happen."

Ron looked so relived he almost fainted. "Oh thank you Kim." he replied ernastely. "This media thing has gotten way out of hand. I haven´t gotten a moment´s rest and i also heard from wade that you were pissed at me big time! I am really sorry Kim. But Don´t worry, You know how the media exagerate the truth. you know..., about us. It´s not like nay of that could possibly be true..."

Kim raised her eyebrow, still smiling.

Ron looked confused. But before he could say anything Kim bud in. sighing, no longer smiling, she spoke.

"Ron... look i know things have been.....odd.... but I hope it hasn´t damaged our friendship any. Has it?"

Ron looked even more relived if such a thing were possible. "Of course not Kim. Why should it? We´re friends Right?--pause, answered by Kim smiling, followed by a more relived Ron-- " So everything is fine... So how are things with you?"

Kim decided to leave out the news about Josh, and she did not have alot of news, other then she couldn´t leave her house, for which Ron apologized.

"So Ron... i ws thinking.... you wanna come over for christmas?"

Ron looked shocked to say the least. " are you serious?"

"Duh, Ron. This would be the second christmas you would have missed. And were friends right? It will be just like old times. Christmas just wouldn´t be the same without you."

"Well of course the christmas wouldn´t be the same without the Ron."

Kim raised her eyebrow. "The Ron?"

"Yes Kim, you heard the Ron."

"Since when did you go by the Ron?"

"Since just know when i thought it up. It is the name of the one who posses the Ron-factor. The name afficiated with all that is Ron, the being who sheds Ron-ness. It´s a name fitting for me, as it defines the glory that is me in two simple words. The Ron." He moved his arm outstretched, his in front of him at a distance in front of him as if to scoop out some marvelous structure far of.

Kim burst out laughing. Harder and louder then she had laughed in a long while. In a long, long while. She was fairly sure she would wake up the house, but she couldn´t help her self. It felt so good to laugh. So good to hear the old ron. She was pretty sure she had offended Ron, but she just couldn´t stop laughing. It felt so good, even as her ribs started aching and tears streamed down her face. She eventually ran out of breathe and had to breathe, but started laughing again. As soon as she regain herself, still chuckling, she turned to the screen and await the torment of having insulted her friend. She saw him in his old trademark grin. She laughed some more.

Once again she regained composure, chuckling louder, she turned to the screen. "Make sure to tell "The Ron" that he can only come over to christmas if he can somehow manage to fit his head inside the door."

Ron looked comically crestfallen, as if on purpose. "ok...." he sighed dissapointed, but he couldn´t help but grin a little.

"Ok Ron, I´ll see you then. I have alot of homeworkd to ctach up on. Bye Ron."

Ron looked dissapointed to hang up, but he was also really happy and releaved.

Kim sighed happily and felt and even bigger burden lifted off of her. Her mind already picturing the perfect christmas with her best friend. But something was nagging her.

Something kept troubling her perfect christmas....

But how could something go wrong with Josh comi----

Oh.... No.....

End of chapter....

Ok, So Kim is back on track. She has a goal, not a very good understanding on how to reach that goal, but a goal nonetheless.

Once again thanks for reviews. Don´t expect another chpater for awhile, as things are screwy with studying right now. But hopefully.... hopefully....

Later....


	37. Hospital

All Your Kim Possible are belong to Disney.

What I say?

Possible show ending make your time. Ha ha ha.

Somebody set story up to bomb! (Meaning it sucks!)

Ok, enough of that cheesy thing.

So.... Is it me or is it my stories that no one is liking? If i did something to offend people to stop reading my stories let me know so I can apologize and clear it up.

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming otherwise i feel sorry for myself.... cries.

Also, the whole Barkin Medal thing has yet to be explained. That is because that was the way i intended it till i got to the last few chapters. So don´t worry, I haven´t forgotten it.

So.... In other news I found a spell checker program that works on this crappy computer! This is great news for me! and you, I guess...

And Now.... Strap yourselves in for.....

Next Chapter.

She recalled someone saving her.

That would explain how she got here.

Why am I here in the first place?

And everything was so quiet in her hospital bed. Her starch bed in the familiar hospital her mother worked at.

She started to sit up but immediately regretted that decision. She felt to dizzy to attempt anything else so she eased herself back down.

The Sun was up, she saw the rays come down unto her through the snow flaked window.

The Door opened. In walked her mother and a nurse. Her Mother came over and saw that Kim was awake.

"Kim? Kim, Honey how are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

"Dizzy... How long have i been out...?" She replied absently.

"Just short of a day..... You´re not in any pain are you?" Her mother asked worriedly as the nurse went about doing her job.

Kim shacked her head slowly.

Her mother still wasn´t satisfied. "Are you sure honey? I can give you some more painkillers."

Kim looked at her. "Why should I be in pain?" She asked confused.

Her mother looked a bit shaken from that comment and then looked very saddened.

"What do you remember...?" Her mother asked, sitting down on the small hospital bed beside her daughter.

Kim was confused. Why was her mother acting all strange?

"All i remember was that i was going over to Josh´s to tell..."

And that is when she remembered.

She relived the experience even as she was speaking it out loud.

Kim would have cried. She did cry. She did cry.

Kim was crying...

She recalled her nightmare vividly. Her bruises where still there, and now hurt.

Why hadn´t she done anything to stop it? She was a hero! She took on villains hundreds of times more dangerous. None of them was ever able to hurt her like this. Why was she so scared? Why had she allowed it? Why? Why?

Why...?

She asked herself more then a dozen times. She never could figure it out.

She could still hear his shouting. He wanted to know the same thing.

She tried to explain it to him. He wouldn´t listen. How did things get so out of hand so fast?

She tried to explain that she wasn´t choosing anyone over the other, just that he was her friend and he was coming over for Christmas. He began to shout and blame the other guy. He began to shout at her and blame her as well. Calling her such things that she felt she didn´t deserve. Yet throughout this she tried to explain.

Until he hit her.

And hit her.

And hit her.

She recalled every blow. She recalled how she did not put up one piece of resistance. She recalled how everything was turning black.

She recalled someone saving her.

Kim woke up from her nightmare. It felt so real. But that was because it was real. So real.

Kim could still feel the pain on her cheek.

Kim was crying. Not sobbing, but crying just the same. Her mother holding her and comforting her. The nurse had already quietly left the room.

Then they sat silently, Until Kim´s mother started talking.

"The Police have Josh in custody. They will be here to ask you a few questions when you are ready."

Kim sat in silence. She didn´t know what to think about Josh... She couldn't´t believe it. But it had happened.

'Wasn´t Ron the one who always said he had a bad vibe about him?'

An Image flashed in her mind for just the briefest moment.

She suddenly turned to her mom. "Mom? How am I here now? What happened?"

Her Mother looked at her, and replied. "We...We don´t know... We got a call at home saying that you were at the hospital and that you were hurt pretty badly.... The Tweebs had overheard you saying that you were heading toward Josh´s house and so the police have put josh in custody and are asking him his whereabouts and such. But since you remember, then you will have to provide testimony and other such things. I didn´t catch the jest of it since i was with you, but your father did...."

Kim let that sink in...." ...So who was the one who brought me here?" She asked confused.

"We don´t know Kim...." She sighed.

Kim remained silent, but then the door opened and in popped the rest of the family. Kim immediately brightened at the sights of the twins and Rufus crushing her with hugs and concern. She started laughing at them when they promised to not tease her, because she knew it wouldn´t last. Mr. Possible stayed stoic, but a smile on his face, constantly making sure his daughter was OK. Kim saw his face when he thought she wasn´t looking directly. He appeared to have the look of a man that was going to be strapping someone to a rocket soon.

The twins excused themselves when the police showed up around ten minutes later.

Even though it was tough, and hard on her, she retold her story to the officers. Her mother and father constantly comforted her throughout the whole thing.

Immediately after she had spoken and written her testimony, her father spoke up. "Is this enough to get the bastard?"

The police then broke out unto a long winded speech about the dealings of the police and Judaical system. Basically, stating that they still have work to do. Kim´s father wasn´t too happy about this but said nothing.

Kim then looked up at the police. "Please. I would like it to not press charges if it is at all possible."

Everyone was taken aback. Mr. Possible´s anger was quick to recover him however. "You want to set him free after what he did to you!?"

Her Mother was more reasonable. "Why Honey?"

"I.. I don´t think he meant to do it..."

"Kim... Josh assaulted you... he broke the law... why should he get away with it...?"

Kim conceded that that was sound reasoning. So she said nothing.

"now, Ms. Possible, do you have any questions for us?"

"....Do you know how I got here? I remember...remember someone saving me... but I......"

"We are not sure at this time Ms. Possible. We found Josh this morning in his house, no parents home, with alcohol bottles around him. We don´t understand how you came here, or if what you are telling us is true, who saved you. Perhaps Josh brought you here when you went unconscious, perhaps someone else did. We are not sure. Since you aren´t able to tell us the description of who saved you, it is going to be hard. But now with your information, we can investigate further into the matter."

Kim appeared Crestfallen and said nothing.

Taking that as their cue, the police left....

They three sat their, not moving. Not talking. Then both Mother and Father got up to let their daughter rest and recover.

"If there is anything you need Kim, let me know, I´m here working for quite some time. You will only have to stay here three more nights to see that everything is OK. and then we will go on home."

At first Kim didn´t say anything, but then right before her mother closed the door (Her father having already stepped out) "...There is something i want..."

"...yes?"

"There is a picture on my nightstand, along with a Grey box and a small key.... Can you get them for me?"

Her mother smiled, a tad forcefully, but said she would.

The door closed. Kim was once more alone.

Trying to remember who saved her....

End of Chapter.

Please Read and review.


	38. The Truth

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own a test paper with a big fat 5! (In Germany, grade are from 1-6 1 is best, 6 is worst.) Damn....

Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming.

Also... I don´t need to remind you that these will be the last few chapters of this story cause it´s ending....

To John Steppenwolf. You are correct. However there are a number of reasons why i didn´t.

But for right now....

Next Chapter.

She recalled someone saving her. Taking her away from the blows of the madman. The person scooped her up and started running to a car.

"It´s OK KP..., I´m here for you..."

She looked up and through stinging tears, and for one brief, glorious moment thought it was Ron looking at her, and so she collapsed onto his shoulders and cried openly, holding nothing back.

Kim woke up to hear some voices hovering over bed. She was too tired and dizzy to open her eyes. the voices were low, as if trying not to wake her.

"They discovered the convertible tracks leading away from his house. So then after they caught him in his lies he said he would tell the truth, and do you know what he says!? That a ninja came with a magical sword that glowed blue! He punched him in the nose and broke it, and then scooped up Kim and then transforms the sword into a black convertible! They then drive off. he went unconscious soon afterword..." One voice said irritably...

"But you heard what the police said, the lie detector said he that he wasn´t..."

"He is a sly one, probably fooled the machine. Either that or he was drunk off his ass.... You know that he said he was drinking in celebration of some victory earlier on in the night!? I´ll show him a victory allright..."

"Didn´t the police say that they found the convertible tracks leading away from the house?"

"Yes, they did. That means someone did save her. And it wasn´t him."

Kim now recognized the owner of the first voice, her father.The second, her mother. But what was all this about a ninja and a blue sword?

Apparently, Kim made some movement or noise because both people stopped talking and went over to her.

Kim opened her eyes and groaned weakly. She saw the concern on both parents faces.

"Kim, how are you feeling?" Her mother asked quickly looking over the various medical strappings on Kim´s body.

She was in a bit of pain, but said nothing about it. "...How long have I been sleeping?"

Her Mother answered as she still checked over various things. "About sixteen hours now. Your still recovering, we might have to keep you longer..." She trailed off as she began to be distracted in making Kim comfortable.

The two left the room soon after conversing. The parents tried to avoid the subject of Josh and the assault as much as possible, thinking the Kim didn´t need that right now. They still wanted her to rest.

So Kim was left alone once again. She looked to her left and found propped up on a small stool was a worn photo album, a Grey box and key, and a broken promise....

She stared at the broken promise... Where was Ron now...?

'No matter what happens, I´ll be right by your side...' didn´t he always say that? Where was he now?

If it hadn´t been for that weird ninja with a magical convertible car sword thing she didn´t know what might happen. Like she would believe that at all anyways. Why hadn´t Ron been there...

Stop blaming Ron... He would have come if he had known. He probably still doesn´t know what happened to me. .... And No one has probably informed Ron yet....

Sighing irritably, she picked up the photo album and began to re-look through it. Strange, she thought, she hadn´t asked for this.But what was also strange is why did she still think Ron was Gone? He was her friend. They had made up, right...?

She just began flipping through the pages absent mindedly. Each held a different memory, a different time in which Ron was right there beside her always, instead of far away going on tour with some slutty Japanese girl... OK, well not slutty but Kim didn´t like her just the same for some reason.

And then she came unto the page with Kim and Josh on it at their first dance....

She Froze.

She closed the book, her finger holding the place, and then opened it again. Kim lost her senses. She took the picture out, and took the post it note along with it. She reread the letter. She remembered the locket that came with it.

She twitched. A vile substance lodged in her throat. She became sick and nauseated as she gazed unto the most repulsive and disgusting thing she had ever seen in her life. It was vile in every sense of the word. If God had created something more vile then this picture she prayed she would never find out what it was.

A few tears streamed down her face, but not in sadness...In pure anger...

And that was when she murdered the photo...

No one would ever find it´s body...

A day later...

Kim´s mother walked through the door holding a small folder of papers and put them beside Kim´s bed.

Kim was feeling much better, and was even watching TV, only to be reminded about America´s sweetheart. But apparently, they had gotten off the subject of Kim and Ron´s relationship, unto other parts of the world, if only temporarily.

Kim turned off the TV and looked at the small folder. "What´s this?"

"Mr. Barkin apologizes that you had a small accident of falling down the stairs and hopes you recovers, but says that if you feel well enough, that you can work on the things you missed today at school." Mrs. Possible replied wearily, obviously not liking the way Mr. Barkin is treating the situation. But Since she lied about what happened, She can´t expect extra special treatment.

They had agreed to this lie when people started calling Kim´s house to talk to her. They didn´t want to spread it around about what happened, so they didn´t. And no one had informed Ron either.

But then Kim remembered something. "Is he still here?" She asked hurriedly.

"Who Mr.Barkin? He was just leaving he might still be in the halls. Why?" Mrs. Possible instinctively answered the question as fast as she could, unconsciously returning to her days as an intern.

"Please, can you go get him? I would like to speak with him." she replied hurriedly motioning for her mother to please hurry.

Her mother, confused as to why, did so.

Mr. Barkin came into the room his usual self. A commanding air around him, he walked into the room and stood erect and stiff. "Possible, your mother said you would like to speak to me?"

Kim wasted no time, and just opened the Photo album, to the page with the medal and the picture.

And for the first time in her life, She had the pleasure of seeing emotion come across Mr. Barkins stoic face.

"Ron, wanted me to give you this. I had forgotten all about it. He said To give you his full regards and apologies because he broke an oath." She said as she handed him the photo album.

Mr. Barkin stood there and slowly grabbed the book. He appeared teary eyed, only slightly though. And he appeared to have a faint smile, not his usual condescending smile though.

He stood there for a moment holding it in his hands, fingering the medal in his hand. eying the picture the whole time. "Possible, do you know what this is...?"

"Yes, Sir. It´s the Medal of Honor..."

Mr. Barkin didn´t seem to her hear however as he continued to stare at it. "I wonder why Ron gave this back..." he muttered to himself.

Kim didn´t quite hear him. "Pardon?" She said softly.

Barkin couldn´t hear her, however. "....Possible, Do you know how I got this medal?"

"No Sir..."

"I had just recently been made lieutenant, and given a small squad for patrols. I had been through hell, and a lot of good people I knew had died right in front of my eyes. I had made some friends only to see them dead a half day later. I had decided that i couldn´t stand losing anymore friends to the war, so i didn´t bother making any. But I still had to trust people, if you couldn´t trust the men you were with you were as good as dead, along with the rest of your team. We were heading out for night patrol when they came on us from behind. Ambushed us and then scattered our company, I was left trying to get my men in order and get a strategy under way. But it was no use. All but two of us were slaughtered. A private named Ted Smith and I were taken captive. They locked us up together and brought us to a small hut. Even though we both knew what was going to happen, Smith kept up on upbeat attitude. He would constantly talk about various things or tell jokes. At first it was very annoying, and i thought him dim for the fact that he was going to be OK with the fact that he was going to be tortured. But then I found myself enjoying his talking, it seemed to push back the feeling of the hopelessness of our situation. He would talk about how he had this girl waiting for him back home,that when he got back he was going to marry as soon as he got off the plane. He said he would run the car dealership along with his dad. I soon began to swell up in his image of the future. But I still felt we weren´t going to live. That is when they started to torture us. They wanted information about our forces and wanted us to talk. I knew I wouldn´t speak, but I wasn´t so sure about the private. He held out even better then me surprisingly. He would talk to me and ask how i was doing, even if he was doing worse. At some points i thought i would break and tell them everything i knew and didn´t know. But he was there for me so I wouldn´t. After a few days, the enemy had to move out, prisoners and information or no. They were going to kill us, but we managed to escape. Smith got a bullet to his leg, that bleed pretty badly, but I wasn´t going to leave him behind. But it wouldn´t have mattered. He was going to die soon from the blood loss anyways. The only way we could save him is if we had a medical kit. But it was in the camp. Even though he begged me not too, i went back,while he gave me cover, and got the Med Kit. We staunched his bleeding and crossed terrain as fast as we could. We spent a few days trying to get our bearings and find camp, all the time I would remind Smith of his dream so that he wouldn´t give up hope... We eventually got to a base, and Smith had his leg taken off. I felt bad, as if i should have done more, but Smith was happy and commented the fact that he would rather be a one legged man who was alive, then a two legged dead man. This- indicating the picture- was taken soon afterwords, right before he got on the plane to go home and meat his girl... After we filled out our reports, I was put in for a Medal of Honor and was soon awarded one." He fingered the medal and kept talking. "To me, it not only serves as an honor and a privilege to have it awarded by the president, but also as a remainder of how we never gave up on each other. Even when I went back on tour, i got letters from him, saying that they were going to be having their wedding soon and that a little girl was already on the way. We still remained friends to this day..."

He remained silent as he stared at the picture and the medal... then "I saw Stoppable in a state of funk one day, about two years ago. He seemed to be upset about something and he wasn´t anywhere without you, so i knew something was up. I tend to see myself as sort of a father figure for the boy, so I inquired what it was. He wouldn´t tell me everything, just that he had gone to the amazons for some reason and had risked his life to get some sort of flower to save you or something. I didn´t quite understand, but it seemed that the two of you had some sort of fight or something that threatened your relationship. That is why I gave him this. If he was willing to risk his life for his best friend, he was braver then most people I knew. I gave him this and made him swear an oath that he would always protect his friends as long as he carried this medal. I had no more use for it other then as a remainder, and I already had my friend. I gave this in the hopes that it would serve him well. The only reason he would have given this back to me was that he failed in that oath. Did he fail?"

Kim, who had been listening patiently, was now confused as hell. When had Ron risked his life in the amazons to save Kim? And what sort of fight or argument had they gotten into? And then she remembered the whole blushing incident. She had totally forgotten the fact that Ron risked his life for her while she went out on a date with Monkey boy. She hadn´t thanked him, nor asked if he was OK. He even made sure her date went smoothly. She remembered the incident when she was kissed by Josh, and that she hadn´t seen Ron for the rest of the night. He must have been crushed. But if all of this is right, then why did he fail?

"Did he fail?" Mr. Barkin asked the question again, a bit more sternly.

To Protect his friends. To protect his friends. He had he failed to try and protect Her? How did he fail? It wasn´t now. There was no way he knew that Josh would do som..............

And that was when it struck Kim.

"He tried...to warn me....." she said softly almost disbelievingly.

"Possible?"

"I didn´t listen! He tried to tell me and I wouldn´t listen!" Kim said angrily, still disbelieving, still softly.

"Warn you about what Possible?" Mr. Barkin asked confused.

Holding off her breakdown, "Mr. Barkin, Ron didn´t fail... I just wouldn´t listen. don´t ask me to explain just please... Ron didn´t fail..."

Mr. Barkin, not really knowing what was going on, caught the Ron didn´t fail "Well, if he didn´t fail, then i see no reason for him to give it back. So make sure the next time you see him, give this back to him." With that said, putting the book and medal down, Barkin tried to shrug off the intense awkwardness the situation had presented. He bade goodbye and left, all the while trying to figure out what Kim was talking about. He then came to the understanding that Kim was still under heavy medication and was confused. He felt sorry for her, and decided that there was no need to be worried. With that done, he walked off down the hall.

Kim, sat silently. He had tried to warn her. He had tried to warn her. The words kept ringing in her mind. Over and over again. Guilt, pain, anguish, and hundreds of other similar and conflicting emotions over whelmed her and forced her down. She collapsed on the bed.

He had tried to warn her.

She had failed to listen.

And it had coasted everyone.

For the rest of the day, Kim didn´t eat, or drink, or sleep. She said no word to anyone. Needless to say her parents were very worried. They didn´t understand.They just felt Kim needed some more time to recover.

The truth hurt Kim, more then she ever thought possible. She lay there, as if in a trance, for the rest of the day. She did not cry. If no one was able to see her blinking and her chest rising and lowering, one might have assumed she was dead.

It became night time. And It was then Kim had finally realized the true weight of her sins. It seemed like such a trivial thing at first, a simple fight. A simple fight that turned into this... She had lost so much time. She had gotten rid of one of her best friends. Hurt him, and cast him away. Then toyed with him. She was so lucky that he was still her friend. But would they ever be as close as they once were? Would that broken promise ever be able to be mended? Will she ever be able to move on? To survive? Will she ever claim what she once had?

The moonlight caught off the Grey box.

She remembered his words.

'Am I ready?'

'Ready for anything? Ready for the truth?'

'What truth' she thought bitterly. The only truth was that everything was wrong. What does it matter now? Who am I kidding? None of this is right! I have no one! Nothing! It shouldn´t be this way! Why did all of this have to go so horribly wrong? Why did I have to act this way? Why didn´t I listen?

Her Eyes lingered on the box. She sat up slowly, and brought the box over unto her lap. She placed the key inside the simple lock. The Grey metal was cold. She felt the cold give her feeling, and into response of feeling, tears came silently down her cheeks. And She hesitated.

'Am I Ready?'

Closing her eyes, she turned the key, and opened the box.

End of Chapter.

Next time. The Grand Finale part one.

Please read and review.


	39. Delays

Disney owns Kim Possible.

I don´t own Der Untergang.

This is a stave off as i get in the last mega god awfully large Gone Finale finished. And to refresh my thoughts and be creative and not dull and give you a bad ending. So Consider this intermission.

Hey guys, Sorry about not having Gone posted up sooner, but I had to go see a movie with my friends called Der Untergang.It´s a movie about the lives of a few important and none important people during World War 2 in the final days before the Russians finally crushed Berlin. It mainly focuses on the secretary to Adolf Hitler but shows the lives of other Nazi officers, German civilians, and soldiers. And No, it is not a Nazi-propaganda film. The Movie, I found, was exceptionally powerful. Even though every scene was powerful, i found that one of my favorite ones, Is earlier on in the film, there is this one girl, maybe sixteen, pretty, and a Nazi artillery officer. She was basically put in front of a small artillery cannon and given a bunch of Nazi soldiers (all soldiers younger then her) and told to stave off the allies. Later on, allies are storming in and they have to abandon their position, She and this other boy about her age, stay behind and try and hold the allies off long enough for all the other children/soldiers to escape. They hold off for all of 30 seconds, and then she hands the sixteen year old boy a small handheld gun, and informs him too shoot her. You can´t tell what words are being said since a womans voice with music is explaining the war at hand and is showing various scenes. This just happened to be one of them. So she informs him to shoot her, while shells are exploding everywhere. She hands the hella confused boy the gun and repeats. The boy looks just ready to throw the gun away and hug her and just take her away. Crying, he slowly raises the gun while she does the whole hail Hitler thing, he hesitated but then she just smiled faintly at him. He shoot her, she died. The boy can´t believe what he just did, looks at the gun frantically and confused and panicked. He then looks at the body, then the gun, then everywhere else as he starts stuttering around a few paces in random directions. His eyes dart around and then follow back to the girls body, then to the gun, then to off in the distance, crying while searching frantically, raises the gun to his head, and ends his life. He slumps down next to her body. Later on in the film, when ever an officer was to end his life, he would always kill his wife first, then himself. So when pondering back at the film, i discovered it to be my favorite scene because she was basically telling him, Kill me then yourself AND I love you, both at the same time.

ahhh...young love...

So to show you just what the scene was exactly like i am going to have Kim and Ron redo the scene.

Kim and Ron pop up!

Kim looks at her surrounding. It appears to be night time in the broken, fire blazing Berlin, she and Ron are lying in a bunker with an artillery cannon nearby. They were both dressed in soldier uniforms "Where are we?"

"I don´t know, it looks like some sort of ruins," Ron replies. Looks at the author. "Hey, it´s you! Man I gotta to say I hate your story Gone! Why did you do all that to Kim huh?" Ron asks angrily.

Kim takes up his argument with force "Yea! I mean come on! And why did you make me some stupid blind sobbing little girl!? Haven´t you ever scene the show!? That is so out of character I don´t even KNOW where to begin!"

Hey, Just clam down! Don´t worry about that now, and besides, if you didn´t want people writing fanfics about you, you shouldn´t have gone on to television, but too late now. Right now, i have another story i need you to do.

Quickly explains what i need them to do.

"You want me to shoot her!!??"

"You want him to shoot me!!??"

"Man, you are one sick --"

Yes, I know, can we get on with this already? I have to finish Gone!

Kim looked pissed "You want us to kill each other!? I can´t believe you! There is no way I am doing this!"

Fine, we´ll replace you for someone able to do so. Let´s see here, someone young, in love with Ron, and who´s culture excepts such things as young lovers suicides....I know! Yori!

Yori pops up dressed in a soldier uniform. She looks confused as hell.

Hey Yori.

Yori looks at me, and then to Ron. and Then back to me, still confused.

Hey Yori. Would you like to be involved in a lovers suicide with Ron?

Yori looks like i just offered her a treasure beyond value.

"Oh this will be fantastic Stoppable-San. We will end our lives and leave behind all the pains of this world, and then we will be together forever!" Yori says excitedly, as she hugs Ron.

Ron looks at her as if she was insane.

Kim angrily pulls Yori off of Ron "What!? No one is going to be killing anyone."

Yori just looks at her amused. "You are just upset that Stoppable-san would rather commit a lovers suicide with me rather then you."

"What are you talking about! Ron loves me more then he loves you! If Ron is going to be shooting anyone it´s going to be me!"

Ron looks at Kim as if she were insane.

"Oh No, Stoppable-san, we were meant to be together!"

"No he´s not! Just look at the series! We are SO supposed to be together!"

"Stoppable-san, lets end our lives and we can be eternally happy!"

"NO Ron. If you really love me, you will shoot me then yourself!" Kim hands Ron the gun.

Yori grabs the gun. "He´s mine! End my life Stoppable-san!"

Kim Pulls the gun away. "No, Kill me!"

Kim and Yori start fighting each other.

Ron looks confused as hell.

Well at least one person has their part down right. You are one lucky bastard you know that Ron?

"Lucky!? You call having to girls who want to involve you in a lovers suicide lucky!?"

AHH I Give up with you three. They all go away. Up pop teenage Drakken and Shego dressed in soldier uniforms.

"Drakken! How many times have I told you no Messing with the Juvinator!"

"I did no such thing. But where are we for that matter." Looks at me "Ahh! Oh it´s just you... I have a bone to pick with you! When are you going to finish Gone! You have been denying me my Soap operas for to long! Then you go on some joy trip with a girl and leave your fans gasping for more. I would strap you to a very powerful laser if you still weren´t finished with Gone.... What´s in the box?"

Why does everyone always want to know what´s in the box! Forget the box right now, we have other work to do! I explain the situation to them.

"You want him to shoot me!?"

"You want me to shoot her!? Were not even Lovers!"

Tell that to the fans.

"You are NOT going to even touch that gun, or I WILL kill you!" Shego growls angrily at Drakken.

"OH please. like i would want to be involved in a lovers suicide with you!"

Shego looked taken aback. then said in icy tones. "And why not!?"

"I mean come on Shego. It´s not worth it."

"What!?"

"I mean seriously. If we were going to be in a situation were we could be captured and then either killed or taken prisoner for information or tried for war crimes, I certainly would rather try and escape rather then just end my life in a lovers suicide."

Shego seemed to see the logic in that answer.

"And besides, your simply not someone worth dying over."

"WHAATT!!??" Shego screamed as she glowed her hands green.

"No-Now Shego. I didn´t mean it like that..." Drakken tried weakly as he backed up and held his hands out.

Shego shoots him with green Plasma.

AHHH no more.... Sends them away. Thanks for ruining the moment you two.

Sighs wearily. Now what...

"Maybe we can help." comes a voice from behind.

I turn around to see Tara and Josh in soldier uniforms.

What are you two doing here?

"We saw what was happening and decided to help out!" Tara stated excitedly.

"But, we have a few conditions..." Josh stated.

Sigh.... Name them.

"First off, I wanna know why you portrayed me as such a bastard in Gone. I am not even like that!" Josh stated angrily.

Sigh.... I needed a villain, you seemed villain like material. And consider yourself lucky.

"Why should I do that? All the Fans hate me Now!"

Yes, but you had a major plot to the story.

Josh sighs... "OK, so what happens to my character?"

After much consideration, and from what my friends told me they wanted me to do, we concluded that you would end up in Prison with a big guy for a cellmate named Bubba who wants to dance with you....

"....I think you should reconsider.... Or no scene for you."

Fine.... I will feed you to the fans.

"....ummm.... that´s all right...."

Thought so.

Tara spoke up. "You will tell me if Ron and Kim get together in Gone!"

Sorry, can´t say.

Tara grabs a hold of me by the shirt collar. "You. Will. Tell. Me..."

All right Fine. Since you put it like that, I´ll tell you. But only after you do the scene.

Tara smiles and lets go of me. And then frowns. "What´s in the box?"

"Yea, what´s up with that box anyways?" Josh asks.

Why the hell does everyone keep bothering me about the box!? You will just have to find out next time.

Once again Tara grabs a hold of me.

OK. OK. After you do the scene.

Josh and Tara both go over and take up their positions.

5....

4.....

3.....

2....

1....

The Allies were storming in, Shells were going everywhere. Josh looked over the bunker and saw them coming. Shell exploded nearby deafening him to near hell. How long had he been going on like this. The war was over, they had lost. Now they were just trying to survive. Or at least let other people survive. People who had died. Like his father, his mother. All dead. He wasn´t going to let the last person her truly cared about die. He looked over to Tara. He started to grab her and run away with the rest of the kids. They were not going to make it, they were all going to die. But Tara was already shooting back at the allies and giving the other Kids a chance to escape. How could he leave his beautiful Tara behind. His beautiful, brave, Tara who had lost so much to this war as well? They were all that stood between the allies and the rest of Berlin, were most of these children had families that they were fighting for. He was only fighting for her now.

He wouldn´t let Tara Die.

He started firing back and helping Tara, but it soon became evident that it only helped the children slightly. Tara stood up in the bunker. Josh followed her with his eyes, not understanding. She looked at him and smiled, tears coming down her face. He got up. And she handed him a gun, and gave him the order. Josh was stunned. NO, She couldn´t be serious. NO Tara! Come on, lets just go, we can leave here. She repeated her order. Josh cried as he slowly raised the gun, And Tara smiled, as he pulled the trigger. He watched his beautiful Tara, die right in front of his eyes, as she slumped to the floor. He couldn´t believe it. He had killed her. With this gun. She was dead. Dead! Josh staggered around searching for answers frantically gazing at the hell all around him. The city was in flames, their were bodies everywhere. Berlin was lost. His Family was dead. And now Tara was dead. War had cost him everything. They were no longer fighting for some madman, they were fighting for their own survival. But that was all lost. The last person he cared about was dead. Why did he deserve to live. And as he slowly raised the gun to his head, still searching frantically for answers, the only thing he could ask was...

Why?

And the Image of Tara popped up in his head.

He pulled the trigger, and knew no more.

WOW! Great Job you two!

Josh and Tara get up, and brush their selves off.

"Well that was fun." Josh replied bitterly, feeling the point were just a moment ago a bullet had gone through.

Tara wasted no time. "So we did it, Now tell us what we want to know. You Promised.

I said that after you did the scene, I would tell you. But i didn´t say how long after the scene it would tell me to tell you. SO you will just have to find out when every one else does in the final.

"WHAT!?" Tara starts coming forward.

I Back up. Damn I need a distraction. Up Pop Kim Ron and Yori.

Hey You three. Tara and Josh did a much better scene then either of you could ever do with Ron. I guess they are better lovers then either of you and Ron!

"What!?" Kim and Yori Demand. They look over at Tara and Josh.

Tara is adamant however. "Forget that right now. Sameo was just about to tell us what was in the box!"

Everyone turns their eyes to me, only to see that i am no longer there.

"Spread out and search!" Kim calls out.

OK, so I´m on the run. But don´t worry about me. I´ll be fine.

Anyways, back to serious. We should never forget the sacrifices and tragedies that come with War. Everyone suffers. Everyone is a victim and protagonist. And Don´t do any lover suicides. Their not worth it!

Anyways. I will have The Finale posted maybe by Friday, since it´s quite large and I want to take my time and not screw it up.

Well If you want to review this.... go ahead....

Friday....


	40. Gone Finale

Disney owns Kim Possible. Hooshaw.

Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so Loved! And now i shall reward you with the grand Finale part one. Thank you for all your patience and recommendations. Believe it or not, your reviews actually do put insight into this story, so i encourage you to review.

To Story Helper: ahh, I see what you mean. Sorry about the scene not seen thing, my spell checker screwed me over with that one. However, It has also been helping me correct a lot of my mistakes as well. Sorry if you feel offended, and if you feel the story is getting slopped together, sorry again.

To Someone Special. Alright, feel free to let me know the link. And thanks.

This only part one of the Finale, there are maybe about two-three- four parts depending on how much i fit into every chapter. Well i was going to do that, but decided to shove everything together.

I do not own any of the songs i used in the finale.

And Now.....

Without any further adu.....

The Finale....

To Gone....

Has come....

At Last....

5....

4....

3....

2....

1....

Grand Finale Part One.

"Ron´s Here! Ron´s Here!" The tweebs yell informed the entire house.

Their voices were filled with joy and excitement. They were finally going to get to see Ron again for the first time in what seemed an eternity. The fact that he was now rich and probably brought them supremely expensive Christmas gifts did´nt´t hurt either. They would have to wait till tomorrow morning on Christmas to open their gifts however. But right now, what was important, was that Ron was here.

Kim gazed out of the window of her bright joyous Christmas house, to see a limousine pull up in front of her house. It was a perfect snowy Christmas night. Kim would have been happy, if she wasn´t so nervous, so anxious. So guilty...

She clenched her hand. She had to get on with it. Silent tears crept down her face and she once again viewed the object in her hands. Just how many times had she been holding it and looking at it, she had lost count. But she had every curve memorized by hand. She looked back at the window and at the figure stepping out.

Kim smiled faintly. Ron stepped out wearing a very expensive looking winter coat and suit. Nice black shoes and leather gloves. His now long hair was tied back into a ponytail and he was clean shaven. He smiled while walking forward to the door, that was until Tim and Jim opened the front door. And like a scene right out of the Flintstones, Rufus burst forth screaming Ron´s name and then jumping at him and toppling him over. Ron, who had seen this coming, had let his presents onto the floor before being pushed down onto the floor and getting kisses from his naked mole rat. Ron rolled over to sit himself on his knees while holding Rufus in his hands. Ron had some tears streaming down his joyous face. Kim couldn´t hear that well but it seemed to be greetings of some sort. Rufus scurried up onto his shoulder still talking excitedly until Jim and Tim came running over to Ron. Ron embraced them both while still on his knees. He hugged them tightly, as if he were seeing his brothers again in over six months. after about 10 seconds, they parted and Jim and Tim both started talking a mile a minute Then they started pulling on his clothing and expecting it. Pulling Ron up and to view what presents he might have hidden and inspecting the bags as well. She could hear her mothers voice scolding them and both boys muttering an apology. They then started pulling Ron by the hands toward the door. Ron remembered to get the bags and allowed himself to be pulled. He was then greeted by Kim´s parents. Wasting no time, Ron let go of the presents Came and hugged Kim´s mother and started twirling her around. And before anyone could stop him he did the same thing to Kim´s father. All the while keeping up his big goofy grin. They were all happy for him to be back. They bade him welcome into their humble abode.

Kim was smiling, from ear to ear as tears came down her face. She quickly moved over to her door intending to swing it open and fling herself down the stairs and into Ron´s arms. She opened it slightly and she hesitated, and then stopped all together. she couldn´t go through with it.

He is HERE! You have to go to him! She tried to inform herself, but she couldn´t do it. She slumped back down unto her bed, listening to the conversation talking place down stairs.

It seemed that almost immediately, the tweebs began to harass Ron into playing all sorts of video games with him. It seemed that Ron was talking while playing. And for what seemed like thirty minutes, they seemed to be still going about it. During the whole time, Kim wanted to go down there, but she was so anxious and nervous and fearful that she held back. She kept looking at the object in her hands and at the Broken promise that lay on her nightstand. She sighed worriedly. How could she tell him about all of this? She had to tell him. He had to know. How long could they go on like this?

She stepped out of her thoughts when it seemed Ron had apparently trounced the Tweebs into oblivion in the game. They were about to go into another set of games, but their mother interrupted them to eat dinner. They were eating and joking. Laughing and talking. Kim´s parents were on the constant demand of questions. Asking about how things are going with Ron. Ron assured them maybe over forty times that everything was good and well. Meanwhile, from the sounds of it, the tweebs began to play various tricks on Ron. That stopped when Ron mentioned something, and the tweebs started begging their parents, and her parents seemed excited about whatever it was as well. They readily agreed, and the twins took up cheering.

Oh How Kim wanted to go. She wanted to be down there, to be with her family on Christmas, to see Ron again. 'Then what are you waiting for?' She asked herself. What´s stopping you? Don´t waste another minute! Just go!

Summoning up her courage, she quietly crept on down the hall and stood at the edge right before the stairs descending. They were still talking. Kim slunked down against the wall. she rested their while they continued to talk. She listened to their entire joyful conversation. She realized something after about ten minutes. Ron had not once mentioned her.

Time passed slowly for Kim, but she passed by looking at the object in her hands over and over again. She had droned out the conversation while looking at the object. The Object from the box. The truth... She had toned out when they had finished dinner. Toned out when the tweebs kept pestering Ron with questions about their presents. Tone out when they forced him to participate in a number of games or activities. Only when She heard the tweebs begin to walk up the stairs to head off on to sleep, after being forced by their mother, did she regain her surroundings. Kim quietly and quickly slinked back into her room. She had to go down there! She had to! She needed to tell him the truth! Like he did for her. She placed the object back into the box and closed it. She had to go down there. She waited for the Tweebs to pass, and then quietly went back out again.

But she was doomed to disappointment. Mostly just talking about Ron and his successes. When all of a sudden Kim´s mother asked a question Kim would never have the gall to ask Ron, but was extremely glad her mother had asked Ron.

"So, how are things between you and that girl in your band...Yori, was it?" Kim´s mother asked with what Kim assumed would have been a look of total innocence on her face.

Kim smiled evilly at the mere thought of her mothers presumed innocence, but it turned into a radiant one when she heard Ron´s answer of they were friends. Her heart soared with hope for some unknown reason.

They continued to talk for ´two more hours, and Kim was quickly becoming more bored then nervous. Finally, and with much forcing, She decided to just go on ahead with it.

No sooner had she decided had she heard Ron ask, "So how´s Kim doing?"

Her parents paused, unsure of how to proceed. But they didn´t need to. Kim had already come down the stairs.Mrs. Possible quietly jerked Mr. Possible away and ushered themselves up the stairs and out of sight.

Meanwhile, The two teenagers just stared at each other. Ron got up slowly and stopped. Kim moved a bit towards him and then stopped.

And for along time, the two said nothing, but just looked at each other. Kim walked over to him, unsure of something. Ron appeared confused, nervous, and worried as hell. Kim walked up right in front of him, looking right at him. Ron would have said something, but the fact that Kim was this close to him was interfering with his ability to speak.

"Kim..." He managed to say.

Kim raised her index finger to his lips, silencing him. She then started moving the same hand over his face, feeling the texture, as if unsure that it was really him. Ron looked confused as hell.

Then, without warning, Kim flung her arms around him in a tight hug. Ron, not comprehending, hesitated before hugging her back. Ron let go soon, but Kim was still hugging him, her head on his shoulder. Ron would have thought this was awkward, but he was half enjoying himself and half filled with worry. Then Ron felt his shoulder getting wet. He immediately knew that Kim was crying, having felt the same experience before. He instinctively immediately hugged her back soothingly. He was about to give her some soothing words when he heard some sort of muffled sound coming from his shoulder. At first he thought it was sobbing, but then he realized, it was laughing.

Laughing...? "Kim...?" He asked confused. Why was she laughing? He was unsure, and he began to fear for her sanity.

Kim broke free, joyous, crying, laughing all the while. She showed him her hand. Ron examined it, and saw a piece of food on it. he then felt where Kim had touched her hand before. He pulled back, and saw where the food had been left on his face. Kim burst out laughing even louder.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Real funny Kim." He tried to say in a stern voice, but couldn´t help but smile. It turned into a grin as he reached for a napkin.

Kim grabbed a hold of him in a normal hug and squeezed really hard. "God, I missed you so much Ron..." she said sniffling, some what chuckling.

"Miss... You...too... Can´t... Breathe..." Ron gasped out as eloquently as he could. Kim let go, blushingly, and grasped the napkin and began wiping his face for him. Ron sighed deafetingly as he allowed his face to be wiped for him as if he were some small child. He noticed that Kim´s face was right next to his and couldn´t help but feel a bit flustered, as she began to gaze into his eyes. He would have found himself starring back into hers, had he not been so enthralled by them in the first place.

Both of them realized the awkwardness of the situation at the same time, and broke free, muttering apologies to one another as they both tried to hide their own blushing faces. Kim motioned for Ron to come and sit down on the couch with her.

Ron sat down next to Kim in the living room couch. Kim sensed that he was nervous. And she was nervous as well. Ron sat on the couch, slightly farther away from Kim then she would have liked, but she was not so sure if he should be closer either. They sat there in silence, unsure of where to start. Finally, after they both realized the intense discomfort they were both feeling, they tried to start of at the same time, only to end up with a jumble of each other words. They tried to apologize but once again spoke at the same time, ending up with a jumble of words.

Kim, smiling, motioned for Ron to stop. "So how are things with you Ron?" she asked.

"Oh Man, you wouldn´t believe it! I hardly have any free time anymore! I mean come on, is it a sin to just lie around for doing absolutely nothing?"

"It´s called sloth--" Kim tried to insert

"But, Noooo. Between the band, training, education, managing my career, and everything else, i hardly have enough time for anything I normally would do....Sigh... But it´s fine. After the tour is over i should have more time, that is until i have to start on my movies. Man it´s hard work, but I am having the time of my life! It´s so much fun! I mean i have never had so much of a rush then having an entire audience cheering just for you!" He started going off on a tangent about how great of a time he had been having.

Kim, for some strange reason, had been building her hopes up for who knows why, and had them torn down during the latter part. She sighed wearingly. Why was she feeling this way, shouldn´t she be happy? Ron´s happy.

"Kim?" Ron repeated

"Huh?" Kim replied stupidly. Ron looked at her with concern.

"Are you OK? I´m not boring you am I? I´m sorry." Ron tried admirably to apologize for whatever he had done to make Kim look so sad.

Kim, realizing what had occurred, put on a smile, "I´m fine Ron."

Ron didn´t buy it. "Are you sure KP? If there´s anything wrong you can tell me." he cupped her hand in his, looking right into her eyes, his concern eminent.

Kim smiled weakly, feeling pained for not telling Ron what was wrong. It turned into a frown as she knew that she had to tell him. "Ron... There´s something you need to know...." She trailed off unsure of how to go on.

Ron looked even more concerned, but waited patiently for Kim to continue.

"Ron.... I´m sorry for all of the things i had said to you, and i´m sorry for anything else i might have done and not realized. And mostly, I want to apologize for driving you away and not listening to you. I should have listened when you said you had a bad vibe from Josh...But i hadn´t listened...And i paid the price...." She said softly, her eyes turned downward, shimmering with the tears that had already begun forming in her eyes.

Ron was like a statue, the concern on his face frozen, sitting patiently. Then unfroze as he repeated the words on his tongue. "Paid the price...?"

Kim slowly nodded, as the first tears silently dropped from her head. "I...I don´t remember much of what happened.... I was going over to Josh´s house... because...-her voice began to crack and began stuttering- because i had invited both of you to Christmas... and I just wanted to spend christmas with you... I had gone over to tell him that i was sorry-tell him I´m sorry but he- he wouldn´t listen....."

She trailed off and began to relive it once more, it had not gotten easier, having never felt so weak and powerless before. And she couldn´t understand why. Why had she ended up like that? Why didn´t she defend herself. Why hadn´t she stopped him? Why?

Ron gripped Kim´s hand, letting her know he was still there.

"He...Hit me....I was too shocked to believe it at first.... But he did it again... And i didn´t stop him... It´s funny,--Kim gave a bitter smile-- here i am one of the worlds greatest heroines and i couldn´t defend myself from a drunk teenager..." Her smile fell as tears fell faster and faster... Her voice basically had broken into a sob by this point. "I was... so scared... I had never been so scared before.... I could´nt understand what had happened... I..I........." She trailed off as she began to cry and sob. Ron gripped her harder and had brought himself nearer. He hugged her reassuringly, but Kim could feel him shaking with barely suppressed rage.

Kim lay their in his arms for a while, already feeling reassured. She just let it out some more. She cried for a bit, but immediately, started feeling better. She couldn´t explain it. She no longer felt angry, nor sad. She didn´t feel happy or joyful either, just....peace. She felt peaceful in his arms.

She then remembered something strange, it was if it were a dream. Had she been dreaming? Was it Ron? "Ron...?" She asked after about 15 minutes when she had stopped crying, which had taken about ten minutes. She had already left his arms and just slumped next to him. but his arms where still securely wrapped around her, drawing her backside to his chest.

"Yes KP..?" he asked softly, still concerned and worried, still trying to reassure her.

"I remember some one saving me.... Saving me from Josh.... Was it you...?" She asked at last, already feeling the sleep that came with that peace coming upon her.

"Come on Kim... Not that I wouldn´t save you... But do your really think I would be some sort of ninja with a blue glowing sword?" He informed her... His voice very soft and sort of sleepy

Kim seemed to accept that answer, and nodded her head slowly. She had been so sure, the dream had been a phantom half recalled shadow that had vanished again. But what Ron said made sense. "Thanks anyways Ron..."

"Anytime KP...." He said vaguely, muttering, most likely from sleeping. Kim could sense how tired he must be. Kim recalled how much rest he probably had lost to this new life-style, and decided not to bother leaving his arms, he needed the rest, and why bother waking him up? She snuggled a bit closer in his arms, unaware of how comforting his arms felt. But it was all the same, she was growing sleepier by the second, and couldn´t even recall her surroundings. All she felt was peace.

She was so peaceful in fact, that she couldn´t recall how Ron knew that Ninja had come and saved her...

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Ron looked around at his surroundings. The white, snow filled war zone that was hiding the enemy. The enemy that could take them at any time. He looked at their Goal, The door that led into Kim´s house. It was maybe only 50 feet away. A tragic distance to cover, seeing as how the enemy could gain them at any time. The only way to survive, was to get his enemy first, before they were taken down. He looked over to his allies, the only ones who could save him. He smiled, trying to appear confident, even though he knew that they were most likely not going to make it. But they were confident as well, they weren´t afraid.

Taking one last look around, Ron broke into a huddle with his allies. "All right, here´s the plan." He whispered. "Jim, Tim, I want you two to get ready with that snow ball thingy machine--

"The Snowilator" They both responded as they held up their, what Ron thought to be, dangerous snowball chucker. Ron shook his head sadly, his plan was relying on something the Tweebs made. He prayed that he would make it.

"Right, the Snowilator. I want you two to get ready with it to take down our enemy when in sight. I will lure our enemy out in the open and let you two get the shots you need. Rufus, you keep a lookout for them. Remember, We only have one chance at this. Give it everything you got."

They both nodded vigorously as they began to make the adjustments to the Snowilator.

"Maximum Power." Stated Jim.

"You got it." replied Tim.

Rufus shivered underneath his many warm clothing, trying to keep his eyes open. As Ron once told him, Naked and snow don´t match.

Ron, after making sure the rest were OK, gulped as he began to venture out into the deadly terrain. He wasn´t going to make it. He knew that now. But if at least his sacrifice meant something, the tweebs could. How had it happened? How did it come to this? They had awoken to open up their Christmas presents and had enjoyed a nice breakfast, and left to go outside. All they were doing was making a few snowmolerats when they were assaulted by enemy snowballs. It was an act of war, and they needed to retaliate, at first they fought for pay back, but now they were just trying to survive. Ron gulped again at the memory of the assault. No turning back now.

He ventured out a little bit, trying hard not to look like a sitting duck, but trying to make it so that the enemy would have to come out in the open. He gripped the snow ball in hand, hoping for one last shot, and snuck around some more. He had no more ventured thirty feet when he heard screams. He turned around and saw Jim, Tim, and Rufus hightailing it to the house, snowballs raining down upon them. They shouted about the fairness of the attack all the while. They vanished inside the house. And so did any chance of making it out of this warm.

Ron gulped, and gripped the snowball tighter, and began to edge his way to the house. Peering around all the while, trying to find his enemy. He heard his enemy giggle somewhere nearby, it was like honey to his ears, but also a foretelling that his doom was at hand. His eyes quickly shot to where it came from, but Ron couldn´t see anything. But the giggle had done Ron a favor of knowing that his enemy had spotted him. He couldn´t risk it anymore.

Running as fast as he can, he then dove behind one of the ruined snow Rufuses. Snowballs hurled at him, but he was lucky enough to avoid getting pelted. He hid and immediately snuck around a nearby tree and crawled underneath the cover of a nearby brush. He wasn´t to sure he had escaped his enemy´s eyes, but it had gotten him within 10 feet of the front door. Ron gazed around again, measuring his chances of survival.

He crept around, trying to keep hidden. He got to another Snow Rufus. His hopes were getting higher.

Until he heard the footsteps. He turned and saw no one. His heart started pounding. She knew where he was. He heard her giggle. Where!? he wasn´t to sure where it had come from. He backed up, trying to keep hidden, and a chance to escape. He was still crouching low when he felt something cold touch his back. He whipped around. and starred into Snow Rufus´s face. he turned to back away, and felt something hot breathing on his neck.

"Who are you looking for?" She whispered slyly into his ear.

Ron turned around to meet a snowball smeared into his face pushing him into the snow..

Kim burst out laughing.

Ron looked grim. "No. Fair." He stated as he whipped away the snow from his face.

Kim stood up and let out her hand. "All´s fair in Love and War." She stated with a smile, not fully realizing the extent of her words.

They both cleared their throats and blushed at the awkwardness they felt as the words sunk in.

Without warning, Ron tripped Kim and made her backside familiar with the snow. Kim, not seeing that coming, yet out a yelp as she fell back into the soft 2 foot high snow. The snow cushioned her fall, but that did not mean that she was not tremendously angry. She looked over at Ron, who was currently waving his arms and legs in the snow. Kim, not understanding what Ron was doing, lost her anger, if only for a moment. "What did you do that for?" She asked irritably.

"All´s fair in love and war." Ron repeated his words back at her, horribly imitating and mocking her voice.

Ron got up slowly and carefully and went over to Kim, who was still trying to get up. She looked at his hand, and then his legs, and decided for some pay back. Ron, following the course of her eyes, grabbed her hand before she kicked his legs from out of him. He grasped her hand and pulled her up. He did it a little to fast however, and Kim nearly collided into him. They stood their, hands gripped each other between their chests, their faces, inches apart. Their eyes met for a second, but then left. They moved apart a bit, and Kim looked down at the sloppy snow angel Ron had made, and smiled a tad. Ron grinned as he saw her inspection of his snow angel.

"I know it´s not much. Mine are crude compared to the one´s you make. They would make even actually angels envious of their beauty." Is what Ron would have said, Had he smooth bone in his body. Instead it came out more like, "It´s not much. Mine are cruder then the ones angels would KP envious- I mean Kim would make angels that were pretty." He sputtered out. Rubbing the back of his neck, trying to ward of the embarrassment.

Kim, however, was blushing, and she quickly tried to hide it. "Ron, Flowery words are so not you."

Ron looked aghast. "Oh Man, are you serious? Here I was thinking about going into a film career." he muttered to himself the last part. But he was smiling.

Kim laughed. "You? In the Movies?" Kim laughed some more. Kim immediately regretted it, as she saw the hurt look that passed over his face for a brief second. It was quickly replaced by a grin.

But Kim didn´t buy it. "Ron, I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have laughed. I´m sorry if i don´t take you seriously, I just don´t know when you´re serious. Anything you put your mind to you can do."

Ron gave her an odd look, and then smiled. "It´s no Prob KP. Come on, lets go for a walk."

Kim gripped Ron´s hand, and proceeded to walk down the street. "So, Why exactly were you thinking that you wanted to go into an acting career?" She asked with a smile. She was so happy now. But their was this strange feeling building up in her chest, the spread waves of joy through her. The feeling that everything felt right again. It was a good feeling. Or at least that was what she thought the feeling was.

"Oh, I don´t know. Thought I still had not lived up to my full potential..." Ron stopped in his tracks.

Kim looked at him with a questioning look.

"I got it!" He said with a vengeance. "I know exactly what my first movie will be."

Kim raised an eyebrow and smiled amused.

Ron moved his hand in front of him as if to scope out a large vision. "I can see it now...--Ron took one a deep cinema like voice-- Ron Stoppable is... Potential Boy."

"Potential boy?" Kim said amused, keeping the same look.

"It will be so great." He said as they continued walking, still hand in hand. He took on the deep dramatic cinema voice again. "The Tale of a boy, (Ron searched for a way to continue on the dialouge)...with potential...! ...Ahh never mind." he said defeated.

Kim chuckled slightly. "Ahh Buck up Potential Boy, I´m sure it would turn out great."

Ron mused on this, rubbing his chin. "Yeaaa, but where am i going to find a stunningly beautiful Red head to play his best friend...?"

Kim raised an eyebrow again.

Ron, ignoring her look, continued to muss on the subject. "...Maybe i could get Bonnie--

"Bonnie!?"

Ron continued as if uninterrupted "-...dye her hair Red..." he muttered.

Kim gave him a playful shove. Ron returned the shove. Kim shoved a little harder this time. And Ron returned with just as much force. Kim, becoming flustered, Shoved Ron more forcefully, and he went toppling into a neighbors lawn, filled with snow. But causing him to go toppling also dragged along Kim,their hands still held together. With a yelp she was dragged on top of him.

They lay their, looking into each others eyes, for about a ten seconds. They then blushed and got off, trying to brush away the awkwardness. They got up, and continued walking.

Kim couldn´t believe what just happened, and was still blushing. What she couldn´t believe anymore was that she had enjoyed it. But then reminded herself of what she had to do today. It had been Plaguing her mind ever since his arrival. She would have to tell him.

She had kept in her thoughts long enough, but then heard Ron stretch and give out a loud yawn. Ron, who Kim thought was trying to be oh so sly, moved his arm over Kim´s shoulder. Kim didn´t react for a number of reasons, mostly just shock. She was still confused and shocked when Ron had oh so slyly moved the hand connected to the arm over Kim´s shoulder right into Kim´s face, But all Kim saw was the pure white snowball smeared right in her face.

Coming out of her shock, Kim angrily tore away the snow from her face. She heard Ron laughing as he pelted on down the sidewalk.

"You. Are. Soooooo Dead." She stated dangerously, and began to pelt Down the street after him.

Ron laughed even louder at her threat, and still pelted down. But the laughter changed into terror as Kim quickly caught up with him, flung herself at him and drove him into a pile of snow. She pummeled him with snow balls.

"...sorry..." Ron groaned out of a pile of snow he was currently buried under.

Kim placed her hands to her hips, and waited for him to get out on his own. When he did, he shook like a dog, getting all the snow on Kim, who had lamely tried to protect herself from the snow with her hands.

Ron grinned and sighed happily. And they continued walking down the street.

Ron took in the streets he had been his neighborhood for as long as he remembered. It seemed like a homecoming. He recalled with nostalgia everything that was here. "You know... I´m thinking of maybe buying a house here... or maybe my parent´s old home... It might be a good vacation spot." He said with a smile.

Kim smiled too. "I think that´s a great idea." She replied.

After about a minute the two delved into deep conversation about each other´s lives. Mostly Kim talking, Ron listening. He listened patiently to Kim Rant, mostly about the miseries of being associated with Bonnie. And before they knew it, they had walked back to Kim´s house.

Kim was just about to enter the house when she noticed that Ron hadn´t followed her.

"Ron?" She inquired. She looked back and saw him looking off into the sky.

"Hey Kim? Did you have any plans today?" He asked continuing to stare off into the sky.

"No, we were just going to spend the day here,...right?"

Ron looked over at Kim and smiled, then went back to searching the sky. "Kim, tell your family we are about to leave."

"Why? Where are we going?" She asked.

But Ron either didn´t here or ignored the question, as he continued to search the skies.

Kim, not liking one bit being kept in the dark, went inside to tell her family. She got in and saw them all getting ready to leave as well. Jim and Tim seemed bouncing off the walls in anticipation. "What´s going on here?"

"Come on Kim!" said Jim

"We´re going to be late!" Informed Tim.

"Late for what?" she would have said had they not just burst outside to go meet Ron.

Kim saw her Mother packing a small bag with a few assorted things. She was already done. Her mother spotted her and flashed her a smile as she handed her husband the bag. They all seemed ready to go. Go where?

"Ron says we are about to leave..." She said "Where are we going? Ron wouldn´t tell--" She no longer had an audience. They were just practically out the door.

"Come on Kim." Said her father as he began to lock up the house.

Infuriated, she walked out the door. She casted her family sour looks, as her father locked up. They were standing near Ron, and he was still gazing at the sky.

"So where are we going?" she repeated again with some irritation.

"Disney world!" The tweebs replied eagerly.

"This is going to be so great!"

"We´re going to go on all the roller coasters!"

"See all the shows."

The tweebs kept on talking while their father broke out on the rules of certain roller coasters. Specifically mention the use of height raising implements. They groaned and moaned during the whole break down of the rules. Meanwhile, Kim looked over at Ron, to see if he where serious.

Ron, who appeared to have finally found what he was looking for in the skies, Began to trail the objects with his eyes. "You know how you found it kind of odd that i didn´t have a present for you this morning?" He said with a smile.

Kim remembered, but was more interested in what Ron was looking at. It didn´t take long to spot it, as the Private Kim Possible Logo jet landed in front of her house. Kim gaped as the jet landed, sending waves of wind everywhere. Throughout it all, Ron didn´t seem faced as he walked towards it, hair and clothing blowing in the intense wind. He then stopped and turned around and smiled at Kim. He waited for the noise and wind to die down, before tossing her a set of keys.

"Merry Christmas."

Kim, out of instinct, caught the keys. Her mouth was still agape however, as Ron came over and started pulling her by the hand.

"Where did you.. How did you...?" She tried to ask. She was too shocked to comprehend things. The tweebs started running around investigating the awesome jet from all corners. Their father quick to remind them not to touch anything. As Kim and Ron ascended the stairs, he smiled at the expression on her face. They all boarded and Kim saw what appeared to be a hotel suite inside of a jet. Big screen TV and leather furnished seats. Kim took in all her surroundings as Ron explained.

"From now on, you won´t need to call in favors. Oh and i was wondering if you still have that sidekick position available."

"Of course not Ron." She said. "I never had a sidekick, but a partner. And It will always be you." She smiled.

Ron blushed but smiled. He turned around, and went to the cock pit. He told the pilot to get going, and they were soon off.

Throughout the whole two hour trip, with the incredibly fast jet, they watched Snowman Hank. The inside of the jet even seemed decorated for Christmas. They had food and drink available. When they could walk again, Ron gave Kim a full tour of the Jet, including the medical areas, the small kitchen, and a small bed to rest. It seemed fit for anything Kim might need mission wise, but still seemed as comfortable as home.

They soon arrived at Disney World, and as soon as they stepped off, The tweebs started racing off towards the gate.

But Kim worried about something. "Aren´t you worried someone might recognize us? I mean it´s only been like a month since--" She was cut off by Ron´s strange actions. Ron took off his winter coat and went into a room within the jet. He came back outside, his hair a mess, in a red jersey and Cargo pants, Rufus poking out of them.

Kim smiled approvingly, and then chuckled.

"Whaaatt?" he said innocently as he grabbed Kim´s hand.

The family soon departed within Disneyland. They decided to all meet up back here for the Christmas parade. The tweebs ran off, their father and mother soon following them, Their father eager to check out the sciences section of the magical world. Leaving Kim Ron and Rufus by themselves. Ron had the same intention of going on every single Roller-coaster that the tweebs had. But Kim eventually talked him out of that, after being in one of the line ups for about 45 minutes. They enjoyed playing some games, which Ron was surprisingly good at, having won her some weird teddy bears, and had a lot of food breaks, in which Ron would devour things to no end.

Kim had a blast. She especially enjoyed the Christmas parade. And that´s when it happened. She had to hold on to Ron when he saw Snow Man hank on one of the floats. And the day ended with Fireworks.

Both Kinds.

Throughout the entire time that Kim and Ron sat holding hands as they viewed the fireworks, Kim had that strange feeling she had before, but it was even more powerful.

The day ended and they began to leave for the jet. They boarded, and almost immediately, practically everyone was asleep. Kim and Ron sat together, Ron slightly dozing off. But for some reason, Kim couldn´t sleep, as tired as she was. She kept looking at Ron, confused as to something. She would have to tell him soon, she figured. Before it was to late again. She wasn´t looking forward to it, but she knew it had to be done. Her thoughts drifted to what would follow that conversation.

Did she love him?

For who he really was. Would she feel this way had it not been for the fact that he was prettier and successful? She didn´t know. She had made the same mistake with Josh. Ron is a great guy. He would be there for me no matter what. But does she love him for who he is?

That was when Ron began to snore.

Kim shook her head smiling. Same old Ron. She planted a quick peck on his cheek and decided to settle in her for some sleep. She looked over at Ron who had a dreamed over look on his grinning face. She settled in and leaned her head on Ron´s shoulder as a pillow.

"Monkeys!" Ron immediately woke from his dream world and darted his eyes around for the menaces. His eyes fell to Kim´s head on his shoulders, Kim raising an eyebrow at his action. He gave her confused look as to what her head was doing on his shoulder.

Kim closed her eyes and snuggled closer. "Just go back to sleep Ron." she said tiredly.

Ron, still confused, did so. By the time they got back everyone had the look of a zombie walking toward their beds. The jet was about to take off and Ron would not be spending another night here, he had to be off and go back to work, The jet available whenever she needed it. Everyone said goodbye to Ron, and the rest of the family, except for Kim, went on in.

"Aren´t you going to go on to sleep? It´s pretty late." he said confused.

It´s no or never Kim. You have to tell him. You have to. This is your last chance. Do you want Ron gone again? He´s going to go away for who now how long. You have to do this now!

Kim sighed, and pulled out the object that she had held unto for the past month. the object she had looked at practically every day since she had pulled it out of the box in the hospital. The Truth...

She handed Ron´s journal back to him.

Ron stood still as he looked at the small red scrapbook that was held in her hands. He looked at it, and then back at Kim.

"So you know..." he said quietly as he looked down again, not wanting to meet Kim´s gaze.

Kim nodded."Yes...." She said quietly.

Ron, not saying a word, or so much as breathing, quietly and slowly took the book from her hands. he felt the cover, and then slowly opened the cover. The first thing that he saw of the familiar book was Kim´s picture from the start of High School, the same time he had started keeping this particular journal.

Kim lead Ron away. He followed her unconsciously, still starring and flipping through the journal. All the while wondering how much Kim had read. All of it, he figured to himself. He immediately regretted having given this to her, as he had practically every time he thought about it since putting it in the box, but she deserved to know the truth. Question was, what did she think know?

He looked at Kim and realized he had sat down next to her, beside a tree, while Kim was looking at the journal right beside him.

Kim had read this maybe over a hundred times. She had practically memorized the words to heart. She had laughed with it, she had cried with it. She had felt his pain when he felt it and cheered him on in her heart when he was happy. Except for a time in which he had gone to Japan for a week, which she found odd that it wasn´t mentioned at all, It had held everything. But mostly Importantly, it had held the truth.

And every time she had read it, she couldn´t understand why Ron had kept it all a secret. Every though he had had gone into this. It told of his events. Most of them Kim knew about, some of them she didn´t, and a few things she had known about, but had never brought herself to know about him. Everything he had done or did was explained in there. Why he acted the way he did. What he was really thinking when he did the things he did. How he felt when certain things happened. How he felt about other people. How he felt when he realized when Kim and Him were moving apart. How he really felt about Kim...

She had all the clues. All of them. And Kim had heard it told to her many times before by many people. They had all told her. And she had been blind then. And she had still been blind. All to the fact...

That Ron Had loved her... She had known that ever since it had been made painfully obvious to her when it was too late...But what was more, was that she now knows what she had only prayed for secretly, unconsciously, and still now hoped...

That Ron Still loved her... Even after all of the things she had done to him, after all the things that had happened to him both good and bad, that he still loved her. That to this day he still loved her. And she could only pray and she only hoped and she only wished...

That Ron would always love her... No matter what.

Ron was still flipping through the small scrapbook he had collected over high school, when he noticed the last page that had held the small note for her, stating once and for all, the true meaning of his words to his beloved KP.

He sighed and closed the book, he had no need to read it, he already knew what he had written. The question was, were did they go from here. He kept his eyes on the book, not at all eager to look at Kim. How long had Kim known? Had she opened it on the first day? had she opened it today? he didn´t know. But either way it didn´t matter. He had hoped that Kim would only open it when She thought she needed it. If she didn´t, then it could ruin things for them, if it hadn´t already. At the time he had decided to give this to her, he thought he had nothing more to lose, since he had lost her friendship. But now they were friends again.... Right? He had no way of knowing now.... He just hoped and prayed that everything would just work out...

He would have cried at the thought of losing his friend once again, had he not become suddenly aware that Kim was smiling as she looked at him.

Ron´s hopes fell. She was mocking him. He handed Kim the book, got up, and started walking down the street, ready to get his ride home. He did not look back, he did not slow or quicken his pace. To Kim´s eyes it seemed if he had been ready for this for quite some time.

Ron was about to signal for his ride to get here, when he felt someone tugging on his arm. He already knew who it was, but the fact that she was doing it completely took him by surprise.

"Ron..." Kim looked him in the eyes as he turned around confused. "Ron, don´t go. I already lost you once. I nearly lost my mind. I can´t deal without you Ron. You are my best friend. I need you....I... " Kim appeared as if she were about to go on but then stopped.

Ron looked at her in a state of non-understanding.

"Ron Listen... I need you, I know you have feelings about me, but right now, I don´t about my own. I don´t know how things are going to work out between us, I don´t know yet. But I do know that I need you. You are my friend. Maybe one day we can be more... but I don´t know that right now... Hopefully one day I can tell you how I feel, but I still need you right now..." Kim tried valiantly.

Ron lowered his head, not wanting to meet Kim´s gaze any longer. He couldn´t bear it any more. He was going to walk away again. It´s not every day all your hopes and dreams are crushed into oblivion. But Kim held onto his arm.

"Don´t Ron. I can´t keep doing this. I need you...." She tried to make him comprehend.

Ron sighed and stopped. "...Why?" He asked softly.

"Because you´re my best friend!" She stated with defiance. "My life has been hell without you Ron! You couldn´t imagine ho--"

"Oh like i couldn´t imagine how hard it has been. Like watching my best friend drift apart for someone else. Or how it felt when you slapped me and told me you never wanted to see me again! Or how it felt to be without the person I loved more then anything else for about six months!.... You know you´ve been very selfish? All this time, you, you, you. Oh it doesn´t matter how Ron feels about all of this, as long as he is there for me when I needed to raise my esteem or have someone do something for me...Why Kim? Why would I still want to be your best friend...? It can never be the same between us... We both know that..." Ron was speaking out of pain and anger.

Kim couldn´t believe what she was hearing. But it was true. It had been true, but Kim had wanted to put a stop to that. "Yes...Your right... It can never be the same. I have been selfish... and i want to put an end to that... I know i haven´t been worthy of your friendship, i never have... But i want to be, I will try every day to rebuild what we had. Ron... I need you Ron... I´m sorry for everything Ron... Please don´t do this..." She gripped his hand tighter, her eyes tearful and downcast.

"Tell me why Kim.... Tell me the reason I should be with you... Why we should still be friends..." Ron informed her, standing inches away, right beside her.

Kim, gave no response.

Ron turned and walked away.

Kim´s voice stopped him in his tracks. "Three years ago, there was two best friends, a young boy and a young girl, at their first day at high school. They were both very nervous, and both of them made a promise. That No matter what happens, they would always be by each other´s side...."

Ron turned around amazed. Kim continued.

"Every night the boy would look at the picture that they had taken of each other, that he had framed and placed on his night stand. Every night he would look at it, and would feel happy that the two friends would always keep that promise. When the two friends started drifting apart, it would still act as a ray of hope for the boy. And when the tragedy happened where the foolish girl threw her best friend away, the hurt boy gave the girl the picture, to act as a ray of hope as it had for him. Every night the girl would look at the picture and would be reminded about what she once had. She would cry, for she knew not if she would ever have their friendship again. She would look at the promise she broke, and would refine herself to repairing their friendship. And even though the girl went through hell and back, she still had that memory of a once great friendship, and a goal to let her survive through her experience. The girl had only truly came to realize the importance of her relationship, and was terrified of losing it again, after she had gotten it somewhat back. And the boy, who had gone, had come back. She knew the promise, and she would make sure she would never break it again...And their was no way the girl would ever let him go away again...." She said softly, tears still coming down her face, but a faint smile on her face.

Ron smiled faintly as well. They came over slowly to one another, and hugged.

"Thank you Ron..."

"Anytime..."

The two best friends separated after about a minute, and looked each other in the eyes.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked softly and sadly.

"I´m Sorry KP, I still have a job to do, and it´s not like I can up and leave it, I have a lot of investments and money in this thing since I´m paying for it all." he stated.

Kim appeared crestfallen.

"But yea Kim, I still have high school to finish, and who´s to say I can´t finish it here?" He asked while looking into her eyes.

Kim gave a brilliant smile as she looked into his eyes as well.

"Don´t you worry, The Ron will not be gone for long this time." he stated as he let go.

Kim hugged him again forcefully, as if afraid to let go."Promise me you´ll be back as soon as you can, and stay as often as you can."

"I would, but then haven´t we already made a similar promise?" He asked teasingly.

Kim smiled. Then suddenly, without any warning, Kim kissed Ron on the lips passionatly. She kissed for all of 10 seconds before letting go.

For Ron, he was too shocked to react, but a bit into it he closed his eyes, lost to lala land.

Kim let go, "Just something to remember me by until you get back."

Ron, eyes only half open, looked sort of distantly, as Kim made her way back into the house, casting one last look over her shoulder as she went in an closed the door.

Kim looked out the window as Ron seemed to slightly come out of his dream world, and slowly raise a hand to his lips in a state of disbelief. He then grinned widely, shaking his head as he made his way up unto the jet.

Kim sighed as he left, still trying to glimpse the jet in the night. When she no longer could see it, she headed back into her warm room. All the while, the feeling had grown even stronger.

Did she love him?

She asked herself that as she went up the stairs and into her room.

She didn´t know yet, and there was no rush to find out just yet. She put on her pajamas and placed herself in bed.

She pulled out Ron´s journal, and she re-read the final note as she had read many a times.

(Dear Kim,

If you are reading this right now then hopefully you are ready for the truth. I wrote this and gave you the journal because you deserved to know the truth. If you have already read this journal then you know the truth. The truth is that I love you. I have always loved, but only recently as something more. I hope you are not angry at me still by the time you have read this, for i think it would do more harm then good for you. No matter what happens, I will still love you. I understand if you never feel the same about me, but I hope that at least I can still be your friend. And you are a strong woman, you can do anything you put your mind to. You can survive where others would wither and die. And if ever, you feel you need someone to be there for you, just remember our promise. And if you are down on your luck, or whatever, Just let me know, I would be happy to be your friend again, Because we will always have each other.

Ron)

Sloppy, unorganized, and drifting off the topic. Ron´s style alright. Kim smiled at this thought. She had no more tears to cry. They had been wiped away clean. Kim put the journal aside, but the question still remained.

Did she love him?

Kim stared at the renewed promise on her nightstand. And smiled again. It gave her some hope.

Did it matter? She had plenty of time to figure out her feelings. She loved him in a way she could not understand. And what was more, they were friends again. She would have to work a little on their relationship as friends, but that was OK, she looked forward to it. She looked at The green emerald necklace that still laid on her nightstand. the letter still near it. She already knew what it said. She had taken the small pictures of Josh and her and threw them away quite some time ago. Now it had no pictures ready to be sealed. She held it up for a better view.

Did she love him?

She set it aside, and went and grabbed a pair of scissors. She went back and carefully removed the picture which had just given her hope. Did they have any hope together?

She cut out their heads from the picture and took the small heads cut outs in one hand, the necklace in the other.

Did they have any hope together? She placed the pictures inside the necklace....Maybe...just maybe...

Did she love him....?

She snapped the pictures in place, sealing them within the emerald necklace for better or for worse. But she knew that her life would never be the same.

She looked at the shimmering diamond that held the two pictures in place. Perfect.

She gazed at the beauty once more, satisfied, she closed it and placed it in the box once more, ready to wear when the next occasion presented itself.

She turned off the light, and snuggled into her bed. It had been a great Christmas. And she began to dream. Beautiful dreams. Everything was alright. Everything was going to be OK.

For Kim´s world, was once again, perfect.

The End........

"Blurry"

Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far

Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face

Everyone is changing  
there's noone left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i will save you  
from all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far

Chorus

Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
told you when to runaway  
nobody told you where to hide  
nobody told you what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
showed you when to runaway

Chorus

This pain you gave to me

You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me

"Home"

Hey...  
What's your name?  
Do you live around here?  
Don't I know your face?  
You say, "I've been a stranger  
For too long"  
I didn't even notice I was gone  
And I wanna come back home

Show me the way to make a start  
Show me the road back to your heart  
And I've learned the only truth that I need to know  
There's a million places I can go  
But without you it ain't home  
It ain't home

Please say...  
What I need to hear you say  
Say, "I'm thoughtless and foolish"  
But say, "it's not too late"  
Now I don't know exactly  
Where we go from here  
But trying is the only way to know  
And I wanna come back home

Show me the way to make a start  
Show me the road back to your heart  
And I've learned the only truth that I need to know  
There's a million places I can go  
But without you it ain't

It ain't always  
Please believe me  
Don't give up  
Cos we're half way there  
We're at the crossroads  
In the middle  
Between home  
And between us there  
All I need is  
Some direction  
Let me know you're here for me  
Where you are  
Is where I'll be

Show me the way to make a start, oh  
Show me the road back to your heart  
And I've learned the only truth that I need to know  
There's a million places I can go  
But without you it ain't

Show me the way to make a start  
Show me the road back to your heart  
And I've learned the only truth that I need to know  
There's a million places I can go  
But without you it ain't home

It ain't home

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Thank sweet baby Jesus I´m finished. I have never typed so hard in my life. Man. 10000 words. I can´t believe i just did that. Oh well....

Anyways so what did you think of my story? Tell me honestly so that my next one will suck only slightetly less. What did you like? Didn´t like? No flaming just for the sake of flaming. Oh and I already know my typing, grammer, and such things need to be improved upon. And as you have been seeing from chapter to chapter it is improving from the fact that I have found alot of ways to improve upon it. Hopefully now there will be alot less screw ups. But still i´m using a second rate public computer with a internet available spell checker and not much in the way of an actual word program. Basically using text. The fact that english is my second language doesn´t help matters. So, with that said, go ahead and tell me what you think.

I would like to thank anyone who took the time to review. As i said earlier it does make a diffrence.

Oh and the story IS NOT finished yet. I still have one more chapter to go entitled Gone, in sixty seconds. It´s basically a funny rendition of this story, with Drakken, Shego, and Killigan as the Soap opera critics. But don´t count on it being post up soon, I´m still taking a breather right now. Oh and it isn´t for the meek, it involves sick and twisted humor. I´m also still not sure whether to post it or not.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. I´m also writing some other stories if you want to go ahead and check them out. Let me know which ones your liking and what not. I´m thinking of going ahead with ascension. Not sure though at this time.

Sighs.......

Sameo Angel Heart........


End file.
